Love in Affliction
by Saiyachick
Summary: -:-1895 England-:-Edward Cullen has always been a ladies man, but after seeing his late father's will, he must choose a bride before his eighteenth birthday otherwise his betrothal to the heinous Duchess of West Essex will be activated.-:-AU-:-
1. Chapter One: The Betrothal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Read and Review

* * *

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter One: The Betrothal**

* * *

**December 14, 1895**

_My dearest mama,_

_The weather has been positively dreadful during this winter season. Rain seems to be my constant companion throughout the December month. I shall miss both you and papa during the holidays. Send my regards to Nathaniel and Adrianna when you reach Marseilles…_

"Bella!"

She turned away from the desk and stared at her dark haired friend. Mary Alice Brandon pranced gracefully into their room, a heartbreaking smile on her flawless face. She rolled her bright blue eyes as she noticed her friend at the writing desk.

"Ah, of course," she exclaimed dramatically, "Heaven forbid you go a day without writing."

"Surely you know how foul my mood would be, _Mary_," the other girl taunted, emphasizing her friend's first name.

She scowled. "You know how much I loathe that name, _Isabella_."

"Dually noted," she gently laughed. "Fine." She sat before their vanity and brushed out her chestnut-colored hair. "Alice, what has put you in such a spirited mood?"

Alice twirled vicariously around the room, her eyes sparkling with delight. "I'm engaged!"

The brush fell from Bella's hands, clattering noiselessly against the carpeted floor. She turned towards her friend and gasped, "He proposed?"

"Yes!" Alice screamed happily.

The two girls jumped up and down childishly, squealing with happiness. If anyone were to see the two girls, they would think they were mad. Young ladies weren't supposed to be so spirited, but the two girls were a fine exception. Bella threw her arms around Alice and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Oh Alice," she murmured. "I am so happy for you. Truly, I am."

They pulled away from one another with smiles, though tears streamed down Alice's face. Bella pouted slightly and shook her head. She then wagged her finger, imitating their headmistress from school. Alice let out a choked laugh and wiped away her tears.

"Forgive me," Alice grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "I've just waited so long for this."

"Don't apologize." Bella said gently. "Jasper Cullen," she whispered. "Of course you should be jumping for joy. You two make an excellent couple."

Alice giggled wildly and nodded in agreement. "Yes. We will be announcing our engagement at the Cullen's annual Christmas ball. Do tell me you will be attending."

"Oh how I hate to disappoint you, Alice." Bella walked towards the window and stared blankly at the gloomy scene. "My mother and father are off to Marseilles to visit my brother and his wife for the holidays. I, on the other hand, get to spend my holidays here at _dear_ Brighton Academy."

"Nonsense!" Alice said vehemently. "I shall write to mother and tell her you'll be staying with us."

Bella's eyes widened slightly. "Oh Alice, I must protest-"

"Hush now Bella," Alice said while writing a quick post to her family. "Mother absolutely adores you. She always tells me 'if ever a fine young lady, it is Miss Swan.'"

Bella blushed at Alice's comment and shook her head. She was inwardly pleased that she wouldn't be stuck at the academy over the holidays. She was dreading another wasted holiday in the desolate school with only the younger children. Though Bella loved her parents dearly, her mother and father saw fit to shower their daughter with material possessions instead of affection. That type of doting only belonged to her _prized _brother.

At that moment, something dawned on Bella. "All my gowns are at home!" she cried in dismay.

"Then we will simply take a carriage ride to your manor," Alice said as she folded her letter. "Or you may borrow one of mine. Either way, you are going, Isabella Swan, so don't you dare try and squirm your way out of this one."

Bella bit her lip and shrugged. "I think I'll send a letter to my mother and request for her to send me a few possessions before she and Father leave for Marseilles."

"Wonderful," Alice said while bouncing out of the room. Bella smiled and turned back to the letter she was writing to her mother.

… _I hope the weather in France suits you. Miss Brandon has invited me to stay with her family over the holidays so I ask if you could please send me a trunk of my gowns and possessions to Brighton before you leave. I wish you and Father well._

_Bella_

* * *

Edward Cullen rolled his eyes as he watched his cousin pace around the room. His cousin had just told him of his proposal to the girl he had been pursuing and was getting on Edward's last nerve.

"I bet aunt Esme is just thrilled," Edward drawled dully. He traced a hand across the leather-bound books in the library.

"Yes, quite." Jasper stopped his pacing and smiled at Edward. "With Rosalie married to Emmett McCarty and me engaged to Miss Brandon, who do you think she'll pursue next?"

Edward froze in place and stared at his cousin. "You have _got _to be joking," he muttered under his breath. "If she bloody well thinks-"

"Ah yes," Jasper said. "What was it you had said? 'It will be a cold day in hell before I get tied down.'" He shook his head and shot a disdainful look at Edward. "You can't be a ladies' man forever."

Edward glared at Jasper. "Watch me," he replied coolly.

"You are _such _a child," Jasper scoffed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"And that's why all the young women love me," Edward smirked at his cousin. "I do recall that you seemed to indulge on that type of lifestyle before."

"Exactly," the blond replied. "_Before_. Now that I have met Miss Brandon, I don't see any other woman the same way."

"Love's fool," Edward sighed while shaking his head mockingly.

A maid knocked on the door lightly and curtsied. "Mrs. Cullen would like to inform you that lunch is ready."

Edward and Jasper nodded and walked towards the dining room. Much to their surprise, Rosalie and her own family joined the rest of the Cullens for lunch.

"Emmett." Edward grinned. "How've you been?"

The dark-haired man smiled at his friend. "I have a beautiful wife." He stared at Rosalie. "An angel of a daughter." Emmett ruffled his giggling daughter's blonde hair. "And another child on the way," Emmett smiled brightly while lifting Rosalie's hand to his lips for a kiss. "You tell me."

"That bad?" Edward gasped, feigning horror. He smiled warmly and placed a kiss on Rosalie's cheek. "You are enormous, Rose."

"Well it is nice to see you as well, Cousin," Rosalie huffed, though smiling despite the jest. "And here I was, suggesting that we name our boy after your namesake. Out of the question now."

"Pardon my jesting," Edward said teasingly.

"Uncle Edward!" the young daughter of Emmett and Rosalie squealed happily.

Edward stared at Emmett. "Angel, you say?" He laughed and pecked the young girl's forehead affectionately. "And how are you, Amelia? Being horrible as usual?"

"Only when the time calls for it," Amelia chirped genially, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Rosalie frowned. "She becomes more and more like you everyday, Edward. Pity."

Edward chuckled boastfully and then turned to his aunt and uncle. "Aunt Esme. Uncle Carlisle. How have you two been?"

"Quite well, Edward," Carlisle said while gesturing for him to sit. "How are your estates faring?"

"They are doing well," Edward replied smoothly. "Actually, I've been thinking about purchasing this quaint manor in Surrey."

"That sounds splendid, dear." Esme's eyes brightened. "Has Jasper told you his news?"

Edward stared at his cousin and then back at his aunt. "Yes. It seems as if my dear cousin is besotted."

Jasper blushed. "So Edward," he said slowly, sending a glare at his cousin. "How is the Countess of Loire?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't know. We lost touch a few months ago."

"What a shame," Esme sighed, while taking a sip of wine. She smiled and stared at Edward intently. "My dear nephew, you are – how old now?"

"Seventeen," Edward responded tightly.

"Hmmm... and eighteen in June." Esme dabbed her mouth daintily with a napkin. "Your mother and father were married at age sixteen."

Jasper groaned. "Mother..."

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was merely stating a fact."

Emmett grinned. "There isn't a woman out there that has caught Edward's gaze."

"Oh, there are women who have caught his attention," Rosalie sniffed pretentiously, "Edward's lack of commitment is another thing."

"Rose, that is unfair," Emmett crooned, "Edward has plenty of commitment."

"Please do continue talking about me as if I wasn't here. Really. I do enjoy it," Edward drawled while staring at the display with amusement.

"Enough," Carlisle said firmly. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Edward is a man now, Esme. He knows what is best for himself—"

"Thank you, Uncle."

"—And what's best is finding a suitable lady," Carlisle continued, ignoring the interruption.

Edward stared at his uncle in disbelief. "Uncle-"

"Would everyone leave the room, please?" Carlisle asked patiently. The room emptied, leaving only Edward and Carlisle.

"What is the meaning of this, Uncle?"

"Edward," Carlisle said slowly. "You understand that you are like a son to me, right?

"Of course!" Edward exclaimed. "You have been like a second father to me."

"There is something you should see, Edward." Carlisle walked out of the room and returned moments later with a piece of parchment. He handed it to Edward and allowed his nephew to read over the document. Minutes later, Edward's expression darkened as the writing dawned on him.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Edward sputtered, his eyes wide with shock.

Carlisle shook his head grimly. "I'm afraid not. Edward, if you don't find yourself a _suitable_ wife by the time you turn eighteen, your betrothal to the Duchess of West Essex will be activated."

An icy terror gripped Edward as his thoughts traveled to the heinous Duchess. He shivered at the thought and stared numbly at his uncle. "Is there any way…?"

"I'm afraid not," Carlisle shook his head and read over the document. "I have had lawyers look over the document, but it is an iron clad contract."

"Why would my father do this?" Edward put his head in his hands thoroughly appalled by the predicament.

"He knew how much you enjoyed the company of young women even as a small lad," Carlisle smiled, amused by his memories. "He said I was a bad influence on you. I suppose he wanted to ensure you would have a nice life."

"Even in death the man controls me," Edward muttered under his breath. "If you will excuse me, Uncle, I'm going to call it a day."

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle whispered.

Edward stared at his uncle blankly. "So am I... So am I."

* * *

Authoress Note: Alright so here is the deal. I've had such a high demand on why I didn't write full length stories so here you go. Thing is, if I don't get a whole lot of reviews, then I don't have the motivation to write. Since I have school, I can't update every other day or what ever. I'm sorry. For those of you who actually like my writing, then I thank you very much. Every reviewer makes my writing here worth while.

**Things to know:**

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are the parents of Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. Edward's father was Carlisle's brother and both Edward's parents are dead. More history will be revealed throughout the story. I've made the story so all the people who are supposed to belong together, are together.

If you have any questions please contact me through private message or review.


	2. Chapter Two: The Intrigue

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

* * *

Read and Review

* * *

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Two: The Intrigue**

* * *

**December 20, 1895**

Bella stepped out of the carriage and smiled. Despite the miserable rainfall, she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of rhapsody pump through her veins. She loved the London atmosphere and the lack of oppression she had felt at Brighton. A sharp tug of the hand brought Bella back to reality.

Alice grinned and let out an improper sigh of exhaustion. "Home at last."

"It feels wonderful," Bella murmured blissfully.

The two girls walked through the gates and entered the opened doors. Alice's mother and father stood in the entrance with bright smiles plastered on their faces. Bella smiled and watched as Alice threw herself in her parent's arms.

"Papa, Mama!" Alice cried happily.

"Allo, Poppet," the man responded, placing a kiss on his daughter's hand. "Or am I not allowed to call you that?"

Alice giggled and gave her father another hug. "I'll always be your little girl father." She then turned to Bella and smiled.

"Father, mother, may I present Miss Isabella Swan," Alice chirped. "Bella, may I introduce my parents Victor and Clairice Brandon. You may already know each other from assembly day."

Bella gave a polite curtsy. She noticed how Alice inherited her dark ringlet curls from her mother and her beautiful vivacious eyes from her father. "Pardon my intrusion, Lord and Lady Brandon."

"Nonsense," Victor said. "We are please that you've come to stay with us."

Clairice gave Bella a motherly hug. "I hope you find comfort here, my dear. Quite a shame that you aren't able to travel with your Papa and Mama."

"Yes, it is a shame, but my father was called off to France for business," Bella said kindly. "It was also a chance for my mother to visit my nephew."

"Adrianna had her child. That's right!" Clairice gasped. "Heavens. I bet he is just adorable."

"From Nathaniel's latest letter, he claimed my nephew was '_a cherub from God_'." Bella said with a soft laugh.

Victor smiled cheerfully and pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh dear, is that the time? Please excuse me, ladies." He bowed and turned to Alice. "Excuse me, Lady poppet." He then bowed and grinned at his daughter.

Alice laughed and waved her hand to dismiss her father. She watched as he went into his study before she explained. "Papa is readying himself for a meeting with parliament."

"How very proper."

Clairice smiled once more and clasped her hands together. Bella knew where Alice got her exuberant behavior from. The Brandon household was full of life and energy. "So my dears, I am sure you are just terribly exhausted. How about I have some tea and finger sandwiches sent to your quarters, Alice?"

"That would be lovely." Alice pulled on Bella's hand as they rushed upstairs. "Thank you mother."

Once the girl's entered Alice's room, they threw themselves on the bed and squealed. "Your mother and father are most congenial," Bella said as she and Alice recovered from their sudden burst of freedom. "They are very nice."

Alice stood in front of her vanity and twirled. "They absolutely adore you."

"You are just saying that." Bella turned her face to conceal her embarrassment.

"Oh come off it," Alice scoffed. "One day you need to learn to accept compliments and not deny them. Modesty is a most amiable quality, but only in a healthy dose—like chocolate."

"So says the hypocrite. You are _infatuated _when it comes to consuming sweets."

"Touché."

Bella laughed, soaking in the free laughter. "And there is nothing wrong with being modest. I can't help who I am."

"One day you'll come to your senses, Bella."

"Hopefully one day you'll find yours."

Alice turned to her friend and winked. "Never."

A light knock came to the door and in walked a butler carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches. He set them down on the fine, wooden table and gave a courteous bow.

"Thank you, Martin," Alice said sweetly.

Martin gave a small smile and pulled a small package from his coat pocket. "This also came for you, Miss."

Alice's eyes widened. She took the parcel and beamed. "A thousand thank you's, Martin!"

"You are welcome, Miss Brandon. Miss Swan." He then bowed once more and exited the room.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Well aren't you quite the little harlot. Who is it from?"

"From Jasper of course." Alice opened the box and swooned. She pulled out a shimmering, golden locket.

"It's so beautiful," Bella gasped.

"And there is a note!" Alice screeched. "'_May my heart be forever close to yours, my love_'."

"How romantic!"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Oh he did that on purpose. He knows how much I loathe sweet nothings." She then smiled. "But he is still so charming."

"Isn't every man?" Bella asked innocently.

"You'd be surprised, my dear friend."

Before the girls could even touch their snack, Clairice rushed into the room, flushed. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she waved a piece of parchment.

"Sweet pea," Clairice exclaimed in a musical tone. "You and Miss Swan must ready yourselves at once!"

Alice frowned inappropriately. "Why is that, mother? Bella and I are awfully tired—"

"The Cullen's are to dine with us. Tonight." She gasped breathlessly. "Your father forgot about the post and showed me only moments ago!"

"Will Jasper dine with us as well?" Alice demanded, anxious.

Clairice nodded. "Of course. Edward is accompanying them also. He is done with his business in Rochford." Clairice bowed her head. "Poor boy, bless his soul," she murmured while trailing out of the room.

Alice ran swiftly to her wardrobe and threw it open. "Oh what to wear," she moaned.

Bella stared at her friend and chortled. "Why was your mother fussing over Jasper's cousin?"

"His mother died during infancy and his father passed just one year ago," Alice said gently.

"Oh dear."

"Yes." Alice rifled through her gowns and continued. "His father was a Viscount and Edward inherited _everything_." She then pulled out a simple, violet gown. "He seems to be coping well."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Alice turned to Bella, a wicked gleam in her eyes, amused. "Edward is quite the ladies man."

Bella's eyes widened slightly. "Have you and him…"

"Heavens, no!" Alice laughed. "Edward is like a brother to me." She laughed once more and smiled. "He is spirited and quite charming. Very handsome and terribly arrogant. Sweet and yet modest. He is indescribable." She then smirked at Bella. "I've seen the effect he has on young ladies."

"I'll be sure to keep on my toes." Bella saluted Alice and both girls burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"How about Lady Davenport?"

"No." Edward snorted.

"Countess of Alsace?"

He coughed.

"Lady Elizabeth? Her father is the Marquess of Bristol."

"_No_."

Esme pursed her lips. "Well I will not have you betrothed to a man if that's what you want."

Edward stared at his aunt in shock. "Blasphemy!"

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room.

"Mother is plotting against Edward." Jasper snickered.

Esme's eyes flashed with rage. "I am not _plotting _against Edward." She sniffed. "Edward is _plotting _against me. The boy is taking his anger out on me and is thwarting every suggestion I have made."

Carlisle sighed. "He isn't a boy, Esme. Edward is now the man of his house."

"I swear the man is laughing at me right now." Edward shouted angrily. He stared up towards the ceiling and glared. "This was your master plan all along! How you made it to heaven is beyond me!"

"I concur," Carlisle agreed quietly. He smiled at the small joke.

"Bite your tongue, the both of you!" Esme scolded. Over the past six days, Esme attempted to persuade Edward into marriage by trotting a number of young ladies in front of him. Needless to say, the attempts were in vain.

"Your tantrums have become a tad bit annoying," Jasper yawned as he straightened his tie.

"Yes and your constant swooning over Miss Brandon is _so _adorable," Edward snorted. "I swear you act like her lap dog."

"I do not!"

"Don't mind Edward, dear," Esme crooned. "He is just a little touchy."

"I. Am. Not. _Touchy_!" Edward said lowly, his jaw hardening after each word.

Esme patted Edward's cheek affectionately. "If you are the adult your uncle proclaims you are, do everyone a favor. Act like one." She smiled and took Carlisle's arm, the two exiting the room.

Edward frowned.

"And stop pouting," she called out to him. "We will be leaving in five minutes."

Edward's frown deepened. He stared at Jasper who was still fussing with his tie. "Oh for pity's sake, Jasper, it's fine," Edward groaned. "I'm sure Alice won't send you off because your tie is wrinkled."

Jasper blinked. "It's wrinkled?"

"Ugh!" Edward threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up."

The blond laughed. "Only jesting." He put on his jacked and then sat down next to Edward. "Everything will work out."

"Easy for you to say."

"Honestly Edward? Never in a million years did I believe to be so in love with Alice," Jasper sighed. If possible, little angels would be dancing around his head.

"Bah!" Edward rolled his eyes. "You have been doting on Miss Brandon since we were children. Even as we grew, you were smitten. No matter how many women caught your eyes, you always fell back to Alice." His gaze diverted to the darkening sky of London. "As I always say: '_Some aren't meant to love…_'."

"'…_only to be loved._'" Jasper shook his head and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "One day, Cousin. One day a girl will actually catch your attention and not even your _charm _will captivate her."

"If not my charm, then my family's title, assets, my devilishly good looks…"

"Were you ever this proud?"

"Just call me Darcy," Edward laughed. "Bitter and loveless."

"Did you actually read the rest of that book?"

Edward gave his cousin a look and chuckled. The two walked out of the room and exited the Cullen home to dine with the Brandon's. The carriage ride was solemn, matching well with the weather. The rain had slowly begun to fade into a gentle mist. The streets were fogbound and one could hardly see the next gaslight only a few feet away.

The time passed and the carriage eventually pulled up to a quaint manor. Each member of the Cullen family exited the carriage and was greeted by an array of footmen and maids. They were ushered into a sizeable parlor. The décor was very modern, and yet had a Parisian touch.

"Lord and Lady Cullen," Clairice said with her voice full of warmth. "Welcome."

Carlisle and Esme returned the greetings and engaged with the Brandon's in a discussion. Alice smiled shyly as Jasper rushed to her and swiftly kissed her hand. His eyes did a once over. A smile formed on his lips as he noticed the necklace around her neck.

"Keep my heart safe love," he whispered ardently.

Alice flashed him an enchanting smile. "Forever."

Edward cleared his throat and rudely interrupted the small courtship. His eyes darted past Alice and he noticed a girl he had never seen before. She wasn't striking, but had a very rare beauty. Her auburn hair was held back into an elegant bun, and yet it looked wild, as if the pins were ready to give. Her eyes were a soft brown, suiting her porcelain like face. "Miss Brandon, who might this lovely lady be?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward in suspicion, and then softened her gaze. "This is my dearest friend Miss Isabella Swan."

"It is nice to see you again, Miss Swan," Jasper said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen." Bella curtsied and smiled also.

Edward held out his hand. "Edward Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Swan."

"Please, do call me Bella," she replied meekly. "Alice has told me a great deal about you, Sir Cullen."

Edward cocked an eyebrow and threw a quick glance at Alice. "Nothing too terrible, I hope."

"Oh, she only told me about the pillaging, gambling, and addiction to liquor," Bella teased with a pleasant laugh.

Edward wiped his forehead. "And here I thought that all my secrets were revealed." His comment earned a laugh from the small group.

Bella spoke once more. "Not all of them."

"Perhaps you should let me in on some of your secrets," Edward replied swiftly. "Only to make things fair."

"Perhaps…" Bella's smile broadened. "But I think not," she said with a small wink. "A woman's secret is a gift, not an offering."

Edward stared at Bella with intrigue. "How very true."

"Good for you, Bella," Jasper chuckled, his voice dripping with amusement. "Edward needs some restraint. He is quite spoiled."

"I enjoy certain indulgences," Edward sniffed, pretending to be affronted.

Alice and Bella laughed at the display. "Then I shall make sure to be careful," Bella said, while catching Edward's gaze, firmly. The glint in her eyes made Edward see the truth behind her words.

A butler announced that dinner was ready. Edward mentally cursed his cousin's fiancée for informing Bella about his lifestyle. He smirked and decided to show Bella his good manners by pulling out her seat. She raised an eyebrow artfully but thanked him.

"How long will you be in London, Miss Swan?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"I will be staying with Miss Brandon for the remainder of our holidays until we return to Brighton."

"Splendid," he said dryly. "Will you be attending my uncle and aunt's Christmas ball?"

Bella stared at Edward coyly. "Yes."

"So I shall see you there?"

"Of course…"

"So if you should save me a dance, I will not incline," Edward said coolly, a haughty smirk forming on his lips.

Bella gazed at Edward in disbelief. "I don't believe I know the dance of arrogance," she whispered furiously. "If I did, such dance would _not _strike my fancy."

Edward pursed his lips in shock, taken aback at Bella's sudden fit of anger. Usually women found his boldness to be a most pleasurable trait. No, he decided to himself, this girl was different. Before he could responds to her comment, Victor spoke out.

"So, Edward," he said kindly. "Have you given much thought on your late father's title as Viscount?"

"Yes," he said grimly as he stared at Carlisle. "I actually have much on my mind these days."

The remainder of the night went smoothly, but not for Edward. He never did get the chance to speak to Bella after dinner. When she was in conversation with others, Bella would simply ignore him. When Edward advanced towards Bella after the conversation seemed to wane, she would excuse herself. If he didn't know better, Edward could've sworn she was avoiding him.

The night finally came to an end at midnight. Goodbyes were said and the promise of returns lingered in the air. Edward bade Alice farewell and turned to Bella with a bow. She lifted her hand to shake his, but he pulled a daring move by brushing his lips against her gloved hand.

"Until we meet again, Miss Swan," he said smoothly.

"Good morrow," she responded coldly, startled by his sudden affection. She watched as the carriage rode away into the night and retreated to the Brandon manor with Alice in tow.

* * *

Edward growled in frustration when he reached his room with Jasper. The carriage ride was fairly short and the conversation was lively, but Edward pent up his anger, which was until the very moment he was out of his aunt and uncle's view.

"Why must Alice vex me so?" Edward groaned.

"What ever do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Obviously Alice warned Miss Swan about my _escapades_."

Jasper smirked. "So?"

"What do you mean _so_?!" Edward yelled scathingly.

"What I mean is, why does it matter to you what Miss Swan thinks?" Jasper scowled. "You better not do anything rash, Edward. Miss Swan is a fine young lady and Alice would have your head."

Edward scoffed and waves his hand. "You act as if I'm a fiend trying to steal her virtue." He sighed and loosened his tie. "No. There is something peculiar about Isabella Swan."

"Within a week you'll forget her, Cousin."

"Yes," Edward mumbled absentmindedly. "Yes, of course. Pour me a glass of scotch, will you?"

* * *

**Authoress Note**: First off, w-o-w!! I can't believe so many of you enjoyed the first chapter. I was so shocked when I checked my inbox to find so many reviews. I have to thank EACH and EVERYONE of you that reviewed. They help me so much and motivated me to write this chapter and get it out to you just as quick. I have class in a few hours, but since so many of you actually like the story, I decided to gift you the only way 

I could. If you have any complaints or questions, private message me or ask in your review.

Much love.

Oh and please excuse my grammar errors or typos, I don't have a Beta.


	3. Chapter Three: The Hunt

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Three: The Hunt**

-:-

**December 21, 1895**

"So Bella," Alice said the next morning as the girls readied themselves for breakfast. "What was going on between you and Edward last night?"

"Nothing of importance," Bella sniffed as she twisted her hair into a careful bun.

Alice smiled knowingly. "Sure didn't seem that way."

"Bugger off," Bella muttered.

"Someone has a stick up their bum," Alice chided teasingly. "Would you mind lacing me up?"

Bella glared at her friend and tugged on the laces of Alice's corset. "Why do you ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Ask what had happened between Sir Cullen and I."

Alice braced her hands against the wall. "Nothing really. There seemed to be some chemistry is all."

Bella frowned and tugged tighter against the laces until she heard a small gasp come from Alice. "There was nothing."

"Sure, sure."

"There wasn't!" Bella wailed. "Prying isn't very beseeming Alice."

"You can't pry what is already in front of you."

"Why must you vex me so?" Bella stared out of the window. There was no rain, but the promise of it was evident as clouds littered the sky. "There was and will never be anything between Sir Cullen and I. He was just being friendly." She frowned once more. "Besides, why do you care? You are the one who warned me about his forward behavior."

"Fine," Alice sighed. "Forget I even said any thing. Come, I'm starving."

The two girls skipped down the staircase and into the morning room. Victor and Clairice smiled and welcomed the girls while beckoning them to sit. A plate of food was set before them and each began to eat while exchanging pleasant words.

"What a beautiful day," Clairice murmured softly. "It seems as if the rain has been London's pestilence."

"I must agree Mrs. Brandon," Victor said as he looked up from his paper. "What a shame for me. I shall be trapped in one of the stuffy rooms of parliament."

Alice laughed. "Poor Papa."

As the family ate breakfast, Martin the butler walked in with the morning post and packages. He handed Alice, Victor, and Clairice their items and then turned to Bella. He held a single red rose and two letters out to her. Bella raised an eyebrow and thanked Martin for his duties.

The first letter was from her mother. Bella set the letter down and picked the other up while taking a sip of her orange juice. She opened the sealed parchment and nearly choked on her beverage as she read the beautiful penmanship.

'_Every rose has its thorns but even that won't stop an admirer from pursuing such beauty._'

Bella pursed her lips grimly as she read the name of Edward Cullen. Her eyes narrowed and she bowed her head in embarrassment. "The nerve of him," Bella muttered under her breath as her cheeks grew warm.

"What a beautiful rose Bella," Alice exclaimed with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Who ever is it from?"

"No one special," Bella replied offhandedly.

"Come now-"

Martin ushered into the room once more only to have Jasper and Edward Cullen follow him. "Mr. Jasper Cullen and Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Thank you Martin," Victor said.

Jasper and Edward bowed and greeted the Brandon's. "How fairs your day?"

"Splendid," Clairice gushed. "A fogless and rainless day is always a splendid one."

"I couldn't agree more," Jasper laughed handsomely. "That is why I've come to ask Miss Brandon if she would care for a stroll around the park."

Alice's eyes brightened as she turned to her mother. "Could I Mama?"

Clairice stared at her daughter with pity. "I'm afraid your governess is ill today. Despite being engaged, it would be frowned upon to see two young people without an escort."

"Perhaps Miss Swan and I could act as an escort?" Edward asked. He sent a quick look at Bella and smirked as he saw the rose in her grasp.

"If Miss Swan wouldn't mind," Clairice hinted.

Bella glared at Edward secretly and crushed the fragile petals within her hand. Alice stared at Bella, her eyes pleading in desperation. "Yes, of course," Bella sighed in defeat.

Jasper walked to Alice's side and held out his arm for her to take. The two bade the Brandon's a goodbye and waited for Edward and Bella. Edward winked at Bella and offered his arm to her as well, which she refused in return. The four walked out into the streets of London and stepped into the carriage where it would take them to the park.

The carriage ride took only a few minutes. When they arrived at the park, the men helped the ladies exit and then began to walk. Before Bella could even take another step forward towards Alice and Jasper, Edward caught her wrist which earned him a very dirty look. Bella snatched her wrist back from Edward's hand and walked ahead of him.

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Let the two lovers have their privacy."

Bella bit her lip and kept a respective distance away from the young couple. "Happy?"

"Quite." The two walked in silence until Edward spoke once more. "I see you received my present," he said, attempting to make conversation.

"Terribly sorry about that," Bella mumbled, sarcasm dripping in her voice, dryly. "A mere slip of the hand."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Look Sir Cullen-"

"Please. Do call me Edward."

"That isn't appropriate."

"Just a bend of the rules," Edward said. "What if I call you Bella in return?"

Bella shot Edward a scathing look. "Only people I am fond of call me Bella."

"I do recall last night you said to call you Bella." Edward smirked as her expression soured. "But you are right Miss Swan. We are _far _too exclusive for formalities. Do you prefer 'my love' or 'my dear'?"

"You are absolutely absurd!" Bella huffed angrily.

"Why thank you."

"Patronizing is an utterly unattractive quality Sir Cullen."

"And what _does _attract you…Bella?" Edward grinned as he saw Bella's face go slightly red.

"Certainly not _you_."

"How uncouth!" Edward gasped, feigning horror.

Bella fought a smile. "Did I succeed in dissuading you Sir Cullen?"

"Afraid not. I have to warn you Miss Swan, I'm persistent."

"And I have to warn you Sir Cullen that you have _nothing _to offer me," Bella said. "No mater how many roses you send, no matter how much money you may have, no matter what your title is—" she stopped walking and stared into his eyes. "—I'm not interested." Bella gave him a brief smile and continued walking.

Edward stared at her back, the impact of her words hitting home. He took a few long strides until he fell back in step with Bella. "But _I _am interested."

"That is the problem with being spoiled," Bella murmured. "You can't always get what you want."

"I could easily get what I want and you would have no choice," Edward said quietly.

Bella stopped once more. Her heart pounded rapidly, his words making her stomach churn uneasily. "I know," she choked out.

"But I won't do that." Edward took Bella's hand within his. "I swear of it."

She stared into his clever, green eyes and blinked. "T-Thank you." Bella stepped further from Edward and pulled her hands away from his. "But despite your vow, I still do no return your affections."

"'_The course of true love never did run smooth_'," Edward said, as he quoted Shakespeare.

"You speak so boldly of love for someone who has never felt such love before."

"And you Miss Swan make haste to judge." Edward frowned slightly. "How would you ever know about my affairs of love?"

"_Love _and _lust _are two very different emotions," Bella said in a prim tone.

"You can't have one without the other." Edward smirked once more. "I'm a bit offended by your accusation."

Bella scoffed. "Fine. Have you ever fallen in love?"

Edward paused. "No."

"Exactly."

"Ah, but let me finish," Edward replied. "No, I've never fallen in love, but who is to say what love is?"

Bella gazed at Alice and Jasper. "Love isn't tangible Sir Cullen." She then turned to face Edward. "Sometimes one must let love in."

"You should practice what you preach," Edward remarked with a smile. "I offer you my heart—"

"You have offered me nothing," Bella snapped. "Roses and jewelry is hardly a way to win a woman over. Every person is different, so one trick won't work for everyone."

"Miss Swan, I have to say that you are like none of the other women I've ever met before," Edward said.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Should I thank you?"

"Don't change for me," Edward chuckled, "remain uncouth."

"You are incorrigible, do you know that?"

Edward smiled. "I tell myself that every day."

The two ceased their conversation when they noticed Alice and Jasper making their way towards them. Alice's face was flushed, and her eyes sparkled with delight. Bella sent a questioning gaze towards her friend who in return flashed her finger. Bella's eye caught a glinting ring.

"Finally," Edward sighed. "I thought you'd never give Miss Brandon the ring."

Alice gasped. "You knew! Oh Edward, how you tease me so!"

"How very elegant," Bella commented.

"Just like Miss Brandon," Jasper said happily. He smiled and turned to Bella. "I'm horribly sorry to leave you with Edward. He is quite dull."

"Actually, I found him rather…interesting," Bella said slowly.

"Shocking!" Jasper exclaimed in a joking manner.

"Now that everyone has had a laugh at my expense," Edward mumbled. "Have you told Miss Brandon about the opera?"

Jasper smacked his hand to his head. "I can't believe I forgot." He turned to Alice and smiled. "I beseech you to attend the opera with my sister's family, Edward, and I tonight Miss Brandon. They are playing _Carmen_." Jasper turned and flashed Bella another smile. "You too Miss Swan. Please do say you'll come."

Bella opened her mouth to kindly decline, but Alice's squeal of glee overpowered her. "We would be delighted!"

"Alice," Bella hissed lowly. "Shouldn't you asked your mother and father first?"

"But of course," Alice chirped. "Mama will be thrilled. As long as you are with me Bella," Alice sent a look towards her friend. "I'm sure we are safe."

"Then it is settled," Jasper said.

The weather seemed to agree with Bella during her dampened mood. The gray clouds began to darken and a soft rumble of thunder clapped upon the city. A light patter of rain slowly fell upon the citizens of London. The stroll around the park was cut short and the four made their way back to the carriage.

Once they arrived in front of the Brandon manor, Edward held Bella back once more and watched as his cousin walked Alice to the door. Edward turned to Bella and smiled pleasantly. "I am surprised at how you acquiesced so easily."

"Well when one is forced against one's will," Bella muttered.

Edward sighed. "You are quite hard to read Miss Swan." He tilted his head and tapped a finger to his chin. "Pray-tell, will you honor me with one of your secrets?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I abhor the rain."

Edward pouted slightly as he exited the carriage. "You can do better than that." He held out his hand to Bella.

"I know," Bella said, getting up as well, taking Edward's hand. "But as I said before, secrets are gifts, not offerings."

"Very well then," Edward growled.

Bella laughed merrily and walked to the door but stopped and turned. "Clichés."

"What about them?"

"That's one of my secrets," Bella called out as she walked into the manor. "I hate them." She smiled once more. "Good day Sir Cullen."

Edward watched as the door closed. "Good day…Isabella." He grinned at the progress he had made and walked back to the carriage with his cousin in tow.

"Look who is smitten now," Jasper said smugly.

"I am _not _smitten," Edward said, affronted. "I merely enjoy the hunt." He climbed into the carriage and sat back. "The games have begun."

"Your games of heartbreak are oh so foul my dear cousin."

Edward shrugged. "Alls fair in love and war."

"Yes, _I_ know that," Jasper said. "But does Miss Swan?"

"I have a feeling Miss Swan enjoys this game far more than I do," Edward said. "She may not know it, but in the end, I always win."

-:-

Authoress Note: All of you are absolutely AMAZING! Honestly, the reviews are just so wonderful. I get back from school to find my inbox full—that seriously made my day! I end up writing the chapters so much quicker when I find all of your inspiring comments. Please keep them up because all of you are my motivation. I'm on chapter four as we speak haha.

Also to everyone who offered to Beta: Thank you. I really appreciate the kindness you have showed me and perhaps when I actually finish the story, I can revamp it with a Beta. If you are still interested, let me know. I also do a lot of one-shots.

**Requests: **I would like to let everyone know that I take requests. If you have an idea that you want to see written, let me know through private message or review of the situation and give me a few details. I will be happy to write a nice one-shot and dedicate it to you.

Much love.


	4. Chapter Four: The Opera

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Four: The Opera**

-:-

**December 21, 1895**

Twilight had soon approached the dismal skies of London, but the promise of life had still lingered. Alice twirled and curtsied in front of her mirror. Her wild, curly hair spilled down her back like a stream of black. She made a face at the mirror. "I looked completely washed out," she whined softly.

"Pinch your cheeks to regain some color," Bella offered as she looped the pearl buttons of her kid gloves on. "Come now and let me tame your hair."

Alice snickered like a small child and obeyed. "Have I thanked you yet for attending the opera with me tonight?"

"Only one and twenty times," Bella muttered as she pinned the unruly mess of ringlets. She placed a long white feather in Alice's hair to accent the fashion. "But I still shant forgive you."

"Oh don't be so dour Bells!" Alice pouted into the mirror at her friend, her lower lip jutting out childishly.

Bella frowned at Alice's personal use of a nickname. "Don't start with me."

"It won't be as horrible as you are making it out to be!"

"No. It will be far worse." She placed a few more of Alice's curls in place. "It will be even more unbearable if Sir Cullen is present."

Alice rolled her eyes. "So the man fancies you—personally I find his attempts at courting the _tenacious Isabella Marie Swan _rather funny."

"There is no existence of such courting," Bella exclaimed wildly. "Sir Cullen is merely using every fiber in his being to prove a point."

"What point might that be?"

"That he can get anything he wants," Bella growled sourly. "The man had the nerve of saying he could have me even if I rejected him—"

"Hold your tongue just one moment!" Alice gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "You rejected _him_?"

Bella scoffed. "There really wasn't much to reject. Sir Cullen was being a down right flirt and chanted petty sonnets and feeble confessions of love." She finished with Alice's hair and stared at her reflection sternly. "Nothing more."

Alice pursed her lips and then spoke. "How very…peculiar."

"Finally you agree—"

"Heavens no!" Alice laughed. "I've known Edward for quite some time and never has he resorted to poetry and versus—" she paused and then continued. "Was he the one who sent the rose?"

"Yes," Bella sighed relentlessly.

"I knew it!" Alice squealed with happiness. "Edward is incandescently besotted!"

"Besotted with himself? Of course. Even _I _knew that."

"Don't jest!" Alice grasped Bella's hands within hers. "He is infatuated with you."

"Come off it!" Bella shouted hysterically. "As if one such as himself could fall in love with me…as if anyone could fall in love with me. I am nothing special," she whispered to herself. "Nothing to fuss over."

"Oh hush now Isabella." Alice wrapped her arms around Bella to comfort her dearest friend. "You _are _special. You _are _someone to be fussed over. Don't be so harsh on yourself."

"Thank you Alice," Bella murmured quietly. "But I stand by what I said about Sir Cullen. He is merely chasing after the first skirt he finds."

"Oh-ho!" Alice giggled with amusement. "Someone is oozing with cynicism."

Bella smiled faintly. "Aren't I always?"

"Indeed," Alice said petulantly. "And said cynicism blinds you from love."

"Alice…"

"What?" she chimed innocently. "Such wooing deserves some attention."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you quite the consort?" She upturned her nose with a smirk. "Very well then. I see you desire two Cullen men instead of one. For shame!"

Alice giggled furiously. "You are quite naughty today Bella."

"Only to keep your spirits up and away from my personal life."

"So now Edward is your _personal life_?"

"You are infuriating!"

"And yet you still appease me so," Alice teased her friend mercilessly.

Clairice walked in on the conversation with a smile. "Why, don't you two look just lovely."

"Thank you." Responded the girls congenially.

"Well come along. The boys are waiting for you two dears."

Clairice, Alice, and Bella walked out of the room and descended the staircase gracefully and were greeted by Jasper and Edward. Jasper tipped his head towards the girls and smiled. "Miss Brandon, Miss Swan may I say you two look quite breathtaking." He held out his hand for Alice and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"You look rather handsome yourself," Alice replied boldly. "And you look almost presentable Edward."

"How I missed your sharp wit," Edward said dryly. He then turned to Bella and shot her a playful smirk. "Miss Swan, your beauty is indescribable. Shall I write you a pretty sonnet?"

"How very cliché of you," Bella replied, clearly not amused by Edward's attempted humor.

Clairice smiled. "I will excuse myself. I wish you all the best of time." She gave a small bow and walked towards her sitting room.

Jasper escorted Alice out of the room while chatting happily with her. Edward held out his hand for Bella. "Shall we?"

Bella took his hand begrudgingly. "You really need to mind your tongue Sir Cullen."

"What is the fun in censoring our every word?" Edward replied, slipping his fingers through Bella's. He gave her a gentle squeeze and remained adamant when she tried to pull away. "Come now love, do not be harsh with me."

"I am not nor will I ever be your love!" Bella glared at him and climbed into the carriage with Edward following. He sat from across her and shot her a small wink.

Bella huffed and slapped her fan on her knees roughly. Upon witnessing the tension, Alice sent her friend a fleeting look and then returned to her beau's attention once more. The carriage ride consisted of Alice and Jasper's incessant chattering while Bella bent her head down and stared directly into her lap. Said uncomfortable rigidity could have been avoided if it were not for Edward's green eyes boring at Bella's direction.

"We've arrived guv," the coach said as he opened the door.

Jasper thanked him and climbed out of the carriage and was followed by Edward, Alice, and Bella. Once Alice stepped out she couldn't contain the squeal that erupted from her throat.

"It is all so _bourgeoisie_!"

Edward chuckled. "Nice to see you have maintained your French. Now what is all the fuss about? You've been to the opera loads of times."

"Yes, but being in Brighton is like being in a prison." Alice spun once and smiled up at the lit up sign.

"Come now dear," Jasper laughed, enjoying his fiancée's good nature.

"What about you Miss Swan?" Edward asked, his eyes dancing with glee. "Are you not happy to escape the _prison _of Brighton?"

"From one prison to another." Bella nodded towards Edward and hid a smile.

"Oh you are a naughty girl. How shall I punish you? Hm." Edward tapped a finger to his chin and cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps I shall have to give you a kiss of purity to rid your body of those wicked demons."

"How very bold you are _Edward_."

"Only to please you _Isabella_."

"How I loathe you," Bella murmured. "If you must call me by a name, then call me Bella."

Edward grinned broadly. "So you are fond of me now?"

"What ever are you talking about?"

"I distinctly remember earlier today that you said only people you are fond of call you Bella," he replied brusquely. "First step fondness, next step matrimony…"

"Ugh. You are completely absurd."

"Call me Don José and I shall call you Carmen."

"Your anecdote to the opera was quite poor."

"I work with what I have." Edward jutted out his lower lip childishly and blinked. "You've been to the opera Miss Swan?"

Bella shrugged and walked ahead of Edward. "I saw _Carmen _last holiday with my mother and father in France. Quite a beautiful show."

"Yes, beautiful indeed…" Edward stared at Bella a little longer than necessary and then continued. "I've seen this opera thrice, so how about we go elsewhere?"

"No," Bella snapped. She frowned at Edward's amused expression and sighed. "Why must you be so persistent?"

"Why must you be so resistant?"

"Because I refuse to be one of _them_!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "One of whom?"

Bella whipped out her fan to cover up the unpleasant blush that was creeping up her neck. "Forget I said anything."

Before Edward could get a decent answer, Alice and Jasper waved the two over towards another pair of people. Bella put away her fan and sighed in relief, but she grimaced upon seeing new people.

"Ah, now here comes Edward." Jasper said.

Bella watched as Edward shook the dark haired man's hand and kissed the blonde woman on her cheek while placing a hand on her full stomach. Alice beckoned her friend over with a wave of the hand, and Bella obliged.

"May I present my friend Miss Isabella Swan. She is staying with my family for the holidays," Alice chimed respectfully. "Bella, this is Sir Emmett McCarty and his wife Lady Rosalie McCarty."

Bella gave a respectful curtsy and smiled meekly. "Wonderful to make your acquaintance."

Emmett chuckled and grinned down at Bella. "So this is the young lady who has captured Edward's heart."

"Oh dear me," Bella muttered, her face reddening at his comment.

Upon hearing his name, Edward narrowed his eyes at Jasper. He then directed a soft look at Bella and nodded up at Emmett. "She is a wicked one. She does not give her heart in return."

Rosalie's ears perked up at the speech, and she smiled at Bella with interest. "Is this true Miss Swan? Has Edward's charm had no effect on you?"

"He is quite the jester," Bella started as everyone stared at her with curiosity. "Sir Cullen enjoys playing games."

"Quite right you are!" Rosalie beamed and looped her arm through Bella's. "How modest you are, but I must applaud you on keeping Edward waiting. He is _very_—"

"—spoiled. Yes, we know," Edward said dryly.

"I see you have been well informed." Rosalie laughed and bowed her head at Jasper. "Good show."

"And I as well," Alice laughed jauntily.

Emmett checked his pocket watch and winked over at Edward. "As much as I love teasing Edward—heavens know it is healthy for him—the show will be starting soon."

"Shall we make our way to the box?" Jasper suggested as he pulled out his tickets.

Rosalie sighed and began to fan herself. "Poor Amelia. She tried to persuade me in allowing her to attend."

"I do miss her." Alice pouted. "Such an adorable young girl."

"Yes. Where is the monster any how?" Edward asked while giving his ticket to the usher.

"With her governess." Rosalie walked through the open curtain and took her seat next to her husband.

"In all fairness, I made her a deal," Emmett said while taking his wife's hand. "I told her that if she could stay up until the time we left, that she could join us."

Rosalie smiled gently and placed her other hand upon her stomach. "She fell asleep hours ago."

The theater was hushed to silence as the main curtains drew open. A gypsy appeared on the stage and so began the music and the night. The opera drew on for four acts until the final scene finished.

"How sad," Alice cried tearfully as the curtain closed on the last scene. Everyone rose from their seats and walked out into the talking area. "Very bittersweet."

"Should I expect a stab in the heart very soon Sir Cullen?" Bella whispered so only Edward could hear.

Edward smiled wryly and shook his head. "Never. I'd rather take my own life than take yours."

"Are you two done with your lover's quarrel?" Emmett asked, amused.

"Well now that you rudely interrupted us, yes, we are." Edward smiled at his friend. "Are you taking leave?"

"Rose is feeling a wee bit weary and we want to get back to Amelia." Emmett clasped Edward's hand and gave him a brotherly hug. "Be good to this one Edward. She seems right for you," he whispered lowly.

Edward merely nodded and then turned to Rosalie. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Not long now."

"Yes." Rosalie rubbed her stomach gently. "I say another week or so."

"Don't over exert yourself!" Edward scolded. He placed his hand over her stomach tenderly and smiled. "I don't want my niece or nephew getting hurt, nor you dear cousin."

Rosalie smiled and nodded, following her husband to their carriage. Alice and Jasper waited in the carriage for their friends patiently, but the night seemed to take no notice. Edward turned towards Bella and winked. "So how was prison?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Bella laughed softly.

"Well—"

"I dare say, is that you Cullen?"

Edward's eyes met that of another man. He raised his eyebrows slightly while clenching is jaw. "Dublin."

"I see time is doing you well _Viscount_," the man commented, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling. He then turned towards Bella and gave her a pleasant smile. "How do you do? I am Nicholas Dublin."

"Isabella Swan." Bella stared at Nicholas with intrigue.

Edward frowned as he caught their interaction. "I thought you were elsewhere for business."

"Strangest thing," Nicholas said, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "It seems as if my meetings were transferred to London. I've just finished witnessing the brilliance that is _Carmen _with my mother and father. How fairs your estate Viscount?"

"I'm not a Viscount," Edward growled lowly. He did not like to be reminded of his late father's title. "The estate is well."

"Yes," Nicholas said slowly. "Is Miss Swan any relation of yours?"

"Oh no!" Bella squeaked. "I'm actually staying with the Brandon's for the holiday. Miss Brandon and I attend Brighton Academy."

"How very interesting. I recently saw Lord Brandon coming from parliament," Nicholas remarked. He smiled warmly at Bella and tipped his hat. "Perhaps I shall give you a call—if said proposition is alright with you."

"Y-yes," Bella stuttered foolishly. She blushed and hid herself with her fan once again.

Edward's frown deepened. "_Bella _and I have to leave."

Nicholas blinked, raising an eyebrow at Edward's tone. "So it would seem. Good day," he replied smoothly, tipping his hat towards the two, and walked away.

Edward took Bella's hand and led her to the carriage, anger pumping in his veins. Before they got inside, Edward stared at Bella sincerely. "Miss Swan, would you mind terribly if you could accompany me while I do my last bouts of Christmas shopping? I have horrible taste when it comes to shopping for women."

Bella bit her lip. "I'm not so sure. Tomorrow is such a busy day—"

"Then the next perhaps?"

"I do not think that is the best idea."

Edward sighed. "Two friends shopping is a spiffing idea."

"Friends?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"For now," he replied with a wink. "Now. Tell me what you were speaking about earlier."

"What?"

"Don't be naïve. I did not forget." Edward blocked her entrance to the carriage and smirked. "What did you mean by not wanting to be one of _them_?"

She pursed her lips and frowned. "I told you to forget that."

"Do I have to do something indecent?" Edward groaned.

"Fine." Bella twisted the fabric of her gown, hesitantly staring up at Edward. "I refuse to fall for your _charm _because I do not wish to be just another girl whom you pass along. I do not want to be one of the many whom you woo and drop at the next second."

Edward blinked. His eyebrows furrowed as he let out an angry breath. "And this is your opinion of me?"

"Sir Cullen—"

"Thank you Miss Swan," Edward snapped angrily. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." He then turned and got into the carriage without saying another word.

Bella stared at him in shock and followed him into the carriage.

Silence never had better company.

-:-

"You are terrible Edward," Jasper scolded, shaking his head with disappointment. He loosened his tie and poured himself a glass of gin. "How do you live with yourself?"

"I do recall you being my partner in crime not so long ago," Edward remarked haughtily. "Besides, my plan will work."

"Yes, but faking anger? I'm sure you have scared Miss Swan off for good. She was not really fond of you anyway."

Edward smiled. "Miss Swan's heart is far too big. The girl is compassionate and yet obstinate and has a guilty conscious. The fact that I'm using her guilt as a weapon is completely just."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Just you wait Edward. One day you will gamble something more infinitely precious and lose everything."

"Well aren't you quite the optimist. No, you won't have to worry about me dear cousin." Edward drained his glass of scotch. "I do not intend on losing—not at all."

-:-

Authoress Note: Hey all! I am sorry that I delayed the chapter, but trust me, I would have rather written out the whole story than study. I've been studying like crazy for all my college exams and I still have to study but I felt guilty. I promised that I would update at least once a week and I will keep to my word! Thank you all for the support. Your reviews just mean SO much to me.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in your reviews/PM me. Thanks again to all the Beta offers. Again, if you have a request for a story and you would like me to write it, just tell me and I would be HAPPY to write it for you.

Much love.


	5. Chapter Five: The Choice

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Five: The Choice**

-:-

**December 23, 1895**

Bella frowned as she still hadn't received word from Edward. It had been almost two days since their argument and Bella felt horrible for making such accusations against him. Even though her accusations were somewhat true, Bella felt guilty for bluntly stating them to Edward. She even had the cliché nerve of sending him a bouquet of purple Hyacinths to seek forgiveness.

Victor had left for parliament once more while Clairice and Alice met with the wedding planner. Bella managed to escape their clutches and was adamant on remaining in the manor in hopes of receiving a message from Edward. Her hopes were sadly in vain. She growled in frustration and stared back at the letter from her mother.

_Isabella,_

_Oh how adorable my grandson is. He is very tiny and looks exactly like Nathaniel, and he has Adrianna's nose. They have decided on the name Marcus in honor of your grandfather. Such an honorable name. The weather is just lovely for the winter's season. _

_How are you fairing? Thank the Brandon's on my behalf once more for keeping you for the holidays. I hope you aren't being incorrigible Bella. Have you met anyone of importance? Lady Brandon told me that the Cullen's were hosting a Ball and that you would be attending. I must warn you to be on your best behavior and to look sharp. Perhaps you might have the luck of catching someone's eye. I will write soon._

_Mama_

"Oh the affections from a parent," Bella muttered dryly. She decided against writing her mother a response and propped her elbows upon the table. "How dreadfully bored I am." At that moment, Martin came inside, startling Bella in the process.

"My apologies Miss Swan, but you have a visitor." Martin held the door open for Bella and followed her out. "Mr. Edward Cullen."

Bella gasped lightly and made haste down the stairs. She found his back turned, observing his surroundings, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She grimaced as she noticed he was holding the very flowers she had sent him. Upon hearing her arrival, Edward turned but instead of an angry face, he flashed a charming smile.

"Honestly Miss Swan, flowers?" Edward started, waving the bouquet of Hyacinths gently, smirking. "And here I thought you hated clichés. Are you jesting with me now?"

Bella gave him a small bow and grinned. "Oh I do loathe clichés Sir Cullen, believe you me, but sending flowers only proves how deeply sorry I am."

"Well, I accept your apology Miss Swan. Now are you ready to go?" Edward held on his hand, a questioning brow rising in the process.

"Oh—I forgot," Bella replied sheepishly. "And I am afraid that the governess is ill and Miss Brandon is gone."

Edward's eyes danced with mirth. "Are you trying to escape my clutches once more Miss Swan?"

"Are you trying to imply that you are a villain Sir Cullen?" Bella laughed gently.

"But of course! I have proof too. I nabbed my cousin's daughter for the day." Edward held out his arm once more and beckoned her. "Now you have no excuses."

Bella bit her lip and turned towards Martin. "Would you tell Miss Brandon that I am off with Sir Cullen and his niece?"

Martin smiled. "I'll be sure to do so."

Bella took Edward's arm and the two made their way towards the carriage. When settled, Bella found herself staring at a startling beautiful child. Bella agreed that the young girl took after her mother well.

"Hello Miss Swan, how do you do?" she asked politely, her light blue eyes sparkling with delight. "I am Amelia McCarty."

"Nice to meet you Amelia. I am Isabella Swan, but please do call me Bella."

Amelia giggled. "Mummy said that it is not polite to speak to my elders in such a manner."

"Well mummy needs to learn that once you are with Uncle Edward that all rules are not applicable." Edward waggled his eyebrows at his niece. "Have I not taught you better Amelia?"

"Yes Uncle Edward!"

Bella watched the display of affection and smiled. "How very congenial you are Sir Cullen."

"Is that a compliment I am hearing?" Edward asked, feigning shock. "But do not be fooled my dear—remember that I _am _the villain."

"Unfair!" Amelia whined. Both Edward and Bella stared at the child. "If I call you Uncle Edward and Miss Swan Bella, then the two of you should do the same."

"Oh Amelia dear, it is different for adults," Bella crooned.

Amelia pouted, her eyebrows furrowing in the process. "Uncle Edward acts like a child."

"Well thank you so very much monster," Edward chuckled as he mussed the young girl's ringlets. "But I do have to agree _Bella_."

Bella pursed her lips in a straight line. After a few moments she sighed in defeat as Amelia's eyes glistened with faux tears. "I suppose all rules are bent…Edward." His name tingled on her lips. She turned to Amelia with a humorous stern look. "This will be our little secret."

"I concur!" Amelia squealed happily.

"You have been hanging around your grandfather far too much," Edward commented, staring at his niece with amusement.

The carriage stopped in the streets of London near the crowded shopping area. Miniature figurines of angels and sprigs of holly adorned the windows. Children cried happily at the jolly Santa's, the scent of fresh bread and sweets lingering in the air.

Amelia grabbed both Edward and Bella's hands and tugged them towards various shops. Bella laughed upon watching Edward spoil the dear life out of Amelia by buying her endless amounts of toys and sweets. Edward had to run a private errand a short time later, so Bella whisked Amelia off to a book shop. Her hands trailed over the wonderfully written novels until she recalled a conversation she had with Jasper.

Smiling, Bella picked out an array of books to purchase and even bought young Amelia a book of her own. Edward returned to the girls with a smile and escorted them down the crowded streets. Before making their way back to the carriage, Edward stopped at a fruit stand and bought a single red apple.

"For you Bella," Edward said, presenting her the crisp fruit in a flamboyant manner.

"Cliché," Bella chided in a singsong voice. "I'm the apple of your eye? Come now Sir Cullen."

"Call him Edward!" Amelia scolded childishly.

Bella winked surreptitiously. "I am sorry—I am not use to be so capricious. _Edward_, you can do much better than a cliché such as this."

Edward smirked and shook his head. "Excuse me for being typical, but I was going to say something else. You _are _indeed the apple of my eyes, but his apple I present to you is more of a symbol." He threw the apple up and down in the air, running his words through his head. "The forbidden fruit Bella. I have tempted you my sweetest Eve and yet you deny me so."

"Are you the serpent or Adam?" Bella teased him while snatching the apple in midair.

"A little of both." Edward caught her gaze, smiling genuinely. "The question is Bella—can you resist such a temptation even though you feel it is right?"

Bella's eyes widened slightly. She couldn't find the right words to respond with. During Bella and Edward's tête-à-tête, Amelia frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Why speak of Adam and Eve?" Amelia asked, confusion smoldering her tone. "Mummy always said we should recite psalms."

"It is nothing pumpkin," Edward said as he scooped the child in his arms.

Bella followed the two back to the carriage with the apple still in her grasp. She stared at Edward's back and for the first time in years Bella felt something truly unfamiliar.

Confusion.

-:-

Bella gave Amelia a gentle kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Edward. She walked into the Brandon manor, a faint grin on her lips, blocking her surroundings completely.

"Bella!" Alice's voice whispered urgently.

"Alice?" Bella turned to find Alice coming down the stairs. "What is wrong?"

"A Mr. Nicholas Dublin is here to see you," Alice chided lowly. "He arrived only moments ago. Come."

The two girls walked toward the parlor to find Clairice and Nicholas sitting and drinking tea. Upon seeing her entrance, Nicholas stood abruptly and beamed. "Ah, Miss Swan!"

"Hello Mr. Dublin," Bella said breathlessly with a curtsy.

"Sorry for my intrusion, but I was telling Lady Brandon of our meeting at the opera." Nicholas sat back down and offered her a cup of tea. "Prithee, where were you off to?"

"I was out with Sir Cullen and Miss McCarty."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. "Did Sir Cullen force you into perilous work?"

"What?"

"The apple."

Bella's eyes darted to her hands where the apple remained in her grasp. A blush warmed her cheeks as embarrassment ran through her body. "Miss McCarty gave it to me as a gift," she said quickly. Heaven knew how she could explain that Edward had given her the apple.

"She is growing up to be a splendid young lady," Nicholas said brusquely. He sat down his saucer and got up once more. "I must excuse myself. I bid you ladies good day."

Alice and Clairice stayed behind as Bella and Nicholas walked to the foyer. Bella stared up into Nicholas' blue eyes with a mixture of disappointment and relief.

"Will you be attending Lord and Lady Cullen's ball tomorrow evening?" Bella asked hopefully.

Nicholas' expression changed. "I am afraid business has called me elsewhere," he said wearily. "But I shall see you again on the New Years. Lady Brandon notified me of a ball she and Lord Brandon are hosting."

Bella's eyes brightened wildly. "Who said I wanted to see you?" she asked teasingly.

"How bold you are," Nicholas laughed. He then quieted and gave Bella a sincere look of apology. "Pardon my insinuating. _I _want to see you. It is never a dull day when you are around Miss Swan." He smiled, a torn look on his face. "Good day Miss Swan."

Bella watched as Nicholas rode away in his carriage. She sighed and turned to walk upstairs once more, but she was blocked by Alice and her screeching.

"Who is the harlot now?" Alice asked hotly, happiness ringing in her tone. She dragged Bella upstairs and remained quiet until both were safely in Alice's room. "Speak at once!"

"About what?" Bella asked innocently.

"Do not taunt me Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice exclaimed. "You were out half the day with Edward and then spent a good portion with Mr. Dublin." She clasped her hands together. "How romantic!" she sighed.

"What is romantic?" Bella rolled her eyes, still clutching the apple in her hands.

"Edward courting you with a fruit." Alice made a face at her comment and then continued. "And Mr. Dublin beginning to court you—oh do not give me that sour look—it is courting in the making," Alice swooned. She smirked and nodded towards the apple. "A token of affection?"

"I told you—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Alice snickered, wagging her finger, gallantly. "Do not give me that tosh about Amelia gifting you. Rosalie never lets her carry around shillings."

"How do you know these things?" Bella groaned, exasperated at her friend's cunning.

Alice winked. "If I told you, I would have to kill you—and I am not Jack the Ripper."

"Are you calling me a whore? Bella gasped, pretending to be affronted.

"Eh, well you are seducing two men and dangling them by a string," Alice said nonchalantly. "Question is, who will you choose?"

For the second time that day, Bella stared out of the window with a blank expression. It seemed as if confusion would be her unrelenting adversary for the time being. Her gaze fell to the shiny red apple until she finally looked back at Alice.

"I do not know."

-:-

Authoress Note: Here is another chapter for all of you wonderful reviewers. Please do not stop because honestly, they are my only of will to write. I am serious. Keep up all those encouraging comments. To some of my reviewers, no I have not seen the movie Emma but I would love to. This story does seem like P&P but it is not my intention to and you will see later on in the story if I keep on getting you sweet feedback. If I get enough I might even update this Saturday.

If you have any questions please feel free to PM/review me your questions. I can't really answer your questions if you are anonymous so I am sorry. Again, if you have a request for a story then you may tell me and I shall write it out for you in dedication.

Much love.


	6. Chapter Six: The Truce

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Six: The Truce**

-:-

**December 24, 1895**

"Pull tighter!"

"If I pull any tighter I'll be charged for murder," Bella muttered as she tugged on the corset laces.

"That will do," Alice wheezed breathily. She fanned herself with her hands and smiled. "Thank you Bella. Now you!"

Bella backed away slowly. "I'd rather not have my cleavage pushed up like yours you little harlot."

"The nerve of you," Alice gasped wildly. She stared down and shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine thank you."

Bella laughed softly and smiled. "Make sure not to forget your ring Miss Brandon. What would your fiancé think?" She walked to the vanity and picked up the tiny velvet box. Alice sighed happily, taking the box from Bella, while opening it. She took the diamond ring and slid it on her finger.

"Oh how nervous I am," she murmured. Her gaze fell upon the ring. "I can't believe we are announcing the engagement tonight."

Bella grinned. "If you are fretting now, think about your poor nerves when you wed," she said, placing her hair into a careful bun. A frown appeared on her face as she noticed the unruly mass of curls. "How is it that my hair is barely tamable?"

Alice walked to Bella and began to pick at the messy bun. "If only we could walk with our hair down." She placed pins to ease the wild locks and made art with Bella's flaxen hair. "There. See, even _you _can be tamed."

"But I shall never submit." Bella sniffed. She stared at Alice and beamed. "You look positively gorgeous."

"Me? Look at you!"

Bella shrugged and stared at herself in the vanity mirror. A gown of deep blue fabric hugged her small figure generously. She wore a sapphire set her grandmother had left to Bella when she passed away. Her hair, much to Alice's help, was cleanly placed in an elegant bun, but the curls accented something more.

"You are _definitely _something to fuss over."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come now Alice. I'm afraid to see you after a glass of Sherry if you are this much of a flirt beforehand."

Alice giggled and gave a large swoop to the floor, her gown pooling around her. "Call me a courtesan."

"For shame!" Bella mock gasped. "Aren't we a little Anne Boleyn?"

"Anything but," Alice winked. "I did not have to win the affections of my fiancé—and I got to keep my head."

A light knock came to the door and in walked Clairice wearing a pale yellow gown. "Look at the both of you—so grown up." Tears began to form in her eyes. "And my baby girl is getting married."

"Oh Mama." Alice ran into her mother's opened arms.

A twinge of jealousy ran through Bella's body. She longed for that type of affection from _her _mother, but the only intimate gesture she received was a prim smile.

"Dear me." Clairice dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "Well let us get a move on. We must not be late."

All three women walked down to meet with a handsomely dressed Victor. The carriage whisked them away to the full and busy Cullen mansion. The grand manor was fully illuminated and oozed of Christmas cheer. The Brandon's and Bella stepped out of the carriage and filled the street littered with many guests ranging from counts to dukes to dowager royalty. When they finally reached the entrance, an usher led them in.

"May I present Lord and Lady Brandon," he announced loudly.

Alice whispered to the usher before she and Bella stepped forward. "May I present Miss Brandon and Miss Swan."

The Brandon's and Bella walked up the Cullens', greeting them generously. Carlisle and Esme smiled, welcoming their guests with praise and gratitude. Jasper winked at Alice while Edward gave Bella a flirty smirk. Bella scoffed, but despite the brazenness of Edward, she chuckled lowly.

Clairice and Victor went their separate ways from the girls, leaving Alice and Bella to roam the large ballroom alone. The two girls stayed close to one another, greeting new acquaintances, avoiding eager men attempting to fill their dance cards, and picking at the array of food. Envious girls ran to Alice's side and wailed at the sight of her ring, fawning over Jasper, and spoke of their _strenuous _lives.

Bella bowed out of the commotion gracefully, looking from side to side nonchalantly. Her eyes shifted around the room to observe her surroundings. A frown formed on her lips as she stared at the room full of strangers.

She felt out of place. It was not as if her family was of low class—anything but. No; it was the fact that she was in a room full of London's high society. For pity's sake, the Cullen's could be traced from the thrones of England and Castile. She felt like living in a whole different world; a world so far from her own.

Bella would have downed her glass of wine if it were not for the fact that she would be seen as improper—God forbid an addict. "Oh what I would not give for…"

"An apple?"

Bella turned around sharply to find Edward, his eyes dancing with mirth. "You startled me Sir Cullen," she said with a slight pout.

"Forgive me fair maiden," Edward replied mockingly.

"All is forgiven, but are you meaning to tell me that the apple you gifted me is poisoned?"

"Only tainted with the love I feel for you," he said with a petulant sigh.

Bella rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Edward chuckled lowly and fell into step with the obstinate girl. "I'm afraid that you are overdoing the ardency bit," she remarked brusquely.

"A bit? No. Believe me when I say that you are breathtaking. I would easily fall before your feet if only I could spend eternity with you." Edward stared deep into her eyes as Bella froze in place. "It is you who I wish to see when I take my last breath."

"I-I need to be off," Bella stuttered as she turned to leave.

Edward mentally cursed himself. He had scared the girl off yet again. It surprised even him how persistent he was with Bella. Of course no other woman had rejected him—_snort_s—no woman ever would. No. Something about Bella had intrigued Edward, and he was not going to give up. He was not easily dissuaded, especially when his prey proved to be difficult.

"Why must you always run from me, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, grinning at her timidity.

"Because you force me to," Bella said wearily. She tuned to face him once more, her eyes filled with doubt and regret. "You speak of such things you yourself do not even know!"

Edward smiled, a light chuckle escaping his mouth, pleasantly. "I did not know the true meaning of labor until I met you."

"I will gladly renounce my wealth if it means you will stop running."

Bella flushed a shade of dark crimson. "See!" She hissed quietly, fanning herself. "I run in fear of your words. You are a might good actor Sir Cullen."

"You need not to fear me," Edward murmured softly. "I will not hurt you."

"How could I possibly trust you?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Edward took both her hands within his and very gently brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Trust is not tangible, Miss Swan," he replied kindly. "You just know."

"Betray me not Edward," Bella said fiercely. Though she did not trust him with her heart, Bella let him into her very isolated life.

"I won't." Surprisingly enough, Edward mean his every word.

"Bella?!"

Both turned their heads to see Alice pushing through a crowd. Bella pulled her hands from his grasp and tried to control the many shades of red that were appearing on her face at the moment.

"We are friends," Bella stated simply.

"For now." Edward smirked and turned to walk away until he felt a sharp tug on his hand. He looked down to see Bella holding him back for only a second longer.

"You know Sir Cullen," she said slowly. "If _you _should ask for a dance, _I _will not decline."

Edward snickered. "So you have learned the dance of arrogance?"

"No." Bella turned and winked at him. "But I have the best teacher to guide me after all." She dropped his hand and scurried off to find Alice.

The dark haired girl had pulled through the crowd and huffed at her friend. "Where were you?" She whined. "Never mind that—we are about to announce the marriage!"

"Terribly sorry."

Bella followed her friend through the crowd and toward the Brandon family. The Cullens' appeared in center stage and called attention from the crowd. Edward stood next to his cousin and patted his back with encouragement. Jasper stepped forward, clasping Alice's hands within his, and cleared his throat.

"May I have your attention please?" The room quieted into a hushed silence. "I would first like to thank each and every one of you on behalf of my family for attending our ball. We hope you are enjoying yourselves thus far. I also have a very important announcement to make. On the twenty-fifth of January, Miss Mary Alice Brandon and I are to be wed."

The room echoed with applause and shouts of best wishes. Groups of people came up and congratulated the young couple with much enthusiasm. Bella smiled sadly at the thought of her friend leaving her at Brighton Academy in just a short month's time. Tears began to cloud her eyes and Bella could tell that the blotchy red patches would invade her face once again.

"Tissue, Miss Swan?"

Bella turned in surprise as the voice caught her off guard. A familiar pair of sapphire eyes held her gaze. "Mr. Dublin!" she gasped. "I thought you were called off for business."

Nicholas smiled amiably. "It would seem that all was postponed." He shifted uncomfortably. "Right then. Miss Swan, I really must tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Well I received an unnerving letter from someone whom notified me that I should cease _courting _you."

Bella's eyes widened slightly. Her heart began to pound at the unsettling thought. "What—"

"Please, let me finish." Nicholas stared at his feet, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "I am sorry if I misled you Miss Swan. My intentions were only to befriend you." A blush appeared on his cheeks. "I actually have a fiancée. Again, I apologize if I have been indecent in any way."

Bella breathed steadily. Relief washed over her trembling body as she spoke. "You could not possibly know how _happy _I am that you said those things."

Nicholas blinked. "Pardon? Am I that repulsive?"

"No!" Bella said immediately. "Not that you are not handsome…it is just that I only found a friend in you also."

"Brilliant!" Nicholas exclaimed cheerfully. "Though I have noticed something quite troubling. You and the Viscount are…?"

"Friends," Bella said.

"Yes, so it would seem. Miss Swan, I do not wish to speak ill of any person, but I must tell you something about the Viscount I'm sure you would like to hear—"

"I know of his reputation Mr. Dublin, thank you for your concern," Bella interrupted happily.

Nicholas' eyebrows furrowed. "No—"

"Dublin," Edward said coldly, his eyes narrowing at Nicholas, as he stepped next to Bella. "What a surprise." He turned to the joyful girl. "Miss Brandon calls for your attention."

"Thank you," Bella said curtly. She turned to Nicholas and beamed. "I am sorry that our meeting was cut short. I shall see you on the eve. Thank you!"

Edward turned back to Nicholas and growled. "What are you doing here?"

"My meetings were cut short," Nicholas said, eyeing Edward with a cautious stare. "So it would seem that you and Miss Swan are quite chummy."

"One could say that. I'm sure you received my letter."

Nicholas' expression turned fatigued. "I should have known." He pursed his lips and shrugged. "No matter. I was just telling Miss Swan of my fiancée—"

Edward's mood seemed to slightly lighten. "Well congratulations. Who would have thought the modest mouse would have caught a young lady."

"Yes. I'm sure you know of her," Nicholas said tersely.

"I'm sure I do," Edward said dully. "Now I must be going—"

"Now Viscount, why so blunt?"

"Honestly, you bore me Dublin." Edward turned to leave.

"She is Elise's sister, Edward."

Edward froze in place. He turned back to Nicholas with a hard stare. "Elise?"

"Yes," Nicholas replied harshly. "I must be off. Good day Viscount." With a tip of the hat, Nicholas made haste to leave.

-:-

Authoress Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I updated a day later. I appreciate all your wonderful reviews. So things are heating up and if you have questions after this chapter, they should be answered in the next. I am going to be busy the next few weekends but I PROMISE that I will get the chapters up. Thank you to every single one of my reviewers—without all of you, I would be lost. Much love.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Twist

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Seven: The Twist**

-:-

**December 25, 1895**

Bella stifled a yawn as she filed out of the carriage that morning. They had just left the Cullen mansion only hours prior, and the girls were absolutely exhausted. Alice's eyes drooped lowly as she walked back into her home, returning from Christmas Mass. She immediately perked, however, when her gaze caught the glinting from the ring on her finger. A grin appeared on her face as she remembered what last night brought.

"Why the dour look ladies?" Victor announced as shrugged off his cloak. "It is Christmas after all."

"Lack of sleep," Clairice murmured with a frown. "Your eyes are awfully puffy, dear."

Alice pouted gently and sighed. "Thank you for pointing that out, mother."

"I was only saying."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Bella. "Shall we have a bit to eat?"

Bella, whom was reveling in her thoughts, stared up at her friend and smiled. "I'm afraid if I consume any more marmalade that my gowns will cease to fit!"

"Oh hush," Alice giggled. "Shall we open presents?!" She rose from her seat and tugged on Bella's hand before she could even reply. The two girls ambled to the den and towards the grand and beautifully decorated pine tree. Alice grabbed a box and shoved it into Bella's hands ruefully. "I'm afraid it is not much."

"Your friendship is enough," Bella said eloquently. She then handed Alice a tiny box of her own. "Happy Christmas."

Alice squealed happily and opened the box to find a charm bracelet. "It's absolutely gorgeous! Thank you ever so much Bella."

"You are welcome." Bella carefully opened her box and smiled jovially. The box contained a leather-bound addition of _Wuthering Heights_. "Oh Alice!" she exclaimed, "You really should not have spent so much—"

"Pish-posh," Alice tutted quietly. "You are my best friend Bella."

More presents were opened on Alice and Bella's behalf. Alice received new gowns from her mother and father, a beautiful diamond set from Jasper, a brooch from Edward, and much more. Bella merely received money from her mother and father, her brother and sister-in-law gifted her with new stationary—and to her surprise, the Brandon's too bought Bella a new gown, until only one box remained.

Bella carefully lifted the lid off of the large box and gasped softly. Inside was a set of paints, paintbrushes, and canvas'. She smiled exuberantly, her fingers stroking against the bristles of a brush. An envelope addressed to her caught Bella's eye and she tore it open gently.

_Do not follow the color spectrum of the rainbow. Instead, create your own rainbow and have it mean something. Do not dabble in what others expect out of you, but instead, embrace the vicarious soul that dwells deep within you. Dare to paint what others can't see. Cross the lines that should not be crossed. The world is yours for the taking Bella._

_Fondly, Edward._

_P.S. I thank you for the architecture books. Happy Christmas_

"Oh, him," Bella murmured to her self, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

Alice smirked as she noticed the grin on her friends face. "Did a certain _Adam _send you a gift Miss _Eve_?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Mind your own business."

"Now I regret telling Edward you fancy the arts," Alice whispered back, cooling herself with her new fan.

"You are wicked, do you know that?"

"But of course!"

"One day Alice—"

"Girls!" Clairice's voice interrupted. "We have company."

On cue, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Amelia walked into the room, following Victor. Alice and Bella curtsied and each bade their guests a Christmas greetings. Everyone took a seat and immediate chatter erupted in the quaint room. Esme and Clairice gushed on about wedding details, while Carlisle and Victor discussed matters in parliament.

"Bella!" Amelia squealed, running into the surprised girl's arms. "I was just telling mummy and daddy how much fun we had with Uncle Edward!"

"Amelia! You know better; she is Miss Swan," Rosalie scolded, wagging her finger at the small child. "Please excuse my daughter Miss Swan."

"Oh it is no problem at all," Bella said, laughing lightly. "I would prefer she called me Bella."

"Such a free spirit you are, Miss Swan." Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Prithee Miss Swan, where is your governess?"

"I do not have one," Bella replied, playing with Amelia's blond curls. "I attend Brighton Academy and I rarely go home."

"How very peculiar."

Edward shot his cousin a weary stare. "Are we playing instigator now, Rose?"

"No, not at all." Rosalie began to laugh and set a hand on her swollen belly. "I suppose it is just the effects of pregnancy."

Emmett grinned. "Really now?"

"Do not start with me."

"Shouldn't you be resting Rosalie?" Jasper asked, staring at his sister's stomach. "Doctor Alexander will be bothered to know that you are walking about."

"Not you too!" Rosalie wailed. "If I do not hear it from mother, I hear it from Emmett. I can deal with a few backaches."

Alice smiled lavishly. "We all know how rambunctious Lady McCarty is."

"We are past formalities, Alice," Rosalie said, winking towards Bella. "I say we take Bella's example."

"Here, here," Edward said, staring intently at the brown haired girl.

A blush crept on Bella's face. "No need to please me."

"Pardon me Bella, but why do you protest your given name?" Rosalie asked. "I think Isabella is a beautiful name."

"People have bestowed the name Bella on me ever since I could speak." She stared at her lap for a moment and then gazed at her audience while cracking a smile. "That and my mother calls me Isabella when she is cross with me."

"Who would have ever though there could be annoyance in beauty," Alice commented sarcastically.

Edward shot her a mocking smirk. "Easy. One would simply have to look at you."

"You are an insufferable—"

"Edward." Esme walked over to the small group and smile politely at her nephew. "Would you do us all the honor of playing a carol?"

"But of course Aunt Esme." Edward rose from his seat and walked over to the piano.

"He knows how to play?" Bella asked, whispering to Alice.

"Even though he could be the devil's advocate, Edward's piano skills would make even the angels of heaven weep with rhapsody."

Edward sat down and caressed the piano keys lightly. At once, the room was filled with a sweet, Christmas melody bringing a rouse of singing from both Clairice and Esme. Edward focused intently on the music, his nimble fingers skimming the keys artfully. If it were one thing in the world that Edward took seriously, it was the piano. His mother was one of the grandest pianists of England, and it was the only connection Edward felt to his deceased mother.

Bella's eyes widened at the music that tickled her ears. Never in her life had Bella heard anything more soothing and chiming—not even Beethoven or Mozart had the grace Edward held in his playing. Once the song ended, everyone begged for more; the pleas earned a smile of gratitude from Edward.

"I have a splendid idea!" Alice exclaimed wildly, clasping her hands together. "Perhaps if we persuade Miss Swan enough, she will bless us with her harmonious voice."

Bella clutched Alice's wrist in a vice-grip. "Are you insane?" she hissed lowly. "I could not possibly sing in front of a crowd."

"Relax," Alice said, assuring her friend.

"No, I will not—"

"Miss Swan?"

Bella looked up. Edward stared at her, his face smooth, a crooked smile playing upon his lips. "Will you sing, Miss Swan?" _With me_, he almost wanted to say.

"O-of course." Bella walked toward Edward and stood behind him. "Could you play _Silent Night_?"

Almost immediately, the song wove around the room. Bella took a deep breath and sang the wondrous carol. Edward's ears perked at the octave Bella had taken. He did not think it was possible that Bella could surprise him. The girl was full of astounding secrets he yearned to know. Every other girl had been easy to read—but not Bella. She was different; she was real.

_She is perfect_. Edward thought to himself. _There is absolutely nothing she cannot do._

Much to her surprise, Bella did not butcher the carol as she thought she would. Even more shocking, she did not faint and fall straight to the floor. The song soon ended, and as did the melody, Bella's voice faded into silence. Everyone clapped at the small performance and shouted remarks of praise. Edward stood and took Bella's hand; the two bowed to their audience.

"Well done!" Esme said, eyeing Bella with approval. "You have a beautiful voice, my dear. You sang with such _ardency_."

"Mother—" Jasper started wearily.

"What?" Esme huffed. "I am only praising Miss Swan on her outstanding performance."

"More like playing cupid," Jasper muttered under his breath.

Victor cleared his throat. "Shall we have a spot of breakfast?" He stared at his guests kindly. "I beseech you to join us."

"But of course," Carlisle said cheerfully. "Now about that revolt in Covington…"

Everyone walked into the dining room and found breakfast already prepared on the tables. Edward had let Bella's hand go, but not without giving it a gentle squeeze. He then followed by pulling out her chair for her. "Why thank you, most courteous knight."

"Edward _is _such a kind boy," Esme said. She gazed at the small interaction between her nephew and Bella. "He will make a most congenial husband one day."

Emmett choked on his orange juice, snorting with quiet laughter.

"I'm sure he will," Bella said slowly.

"How old are you Miss Swan?"

"I turn eighteen on September 13th of the following year."

"You must have gone through many seasons…many suitors. You are quite a pretty girl Miss Swan."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Thank you Lady Cullen."

"You are welcome." Esme paused, and then continued. "Pray tell, have I ever met your mother before?"

"That I am not sure of Lady Cullen. My mother travels with my father quite often when business calls. They are visiting my brother in Marseilles."

"Ah yes, you know Adrianna," Clairice stated as she looked at Esme. "She is wed to Nathaniel, Bella's brother."

"Dear me," Esme gasped. "And she just had a son, I heard. I did not know you were in relation of Adrianna."

"Do you know the newest Mrs. Swan, Lady Cullen?"

"She is related on my sister's husband's side of the family," Esme said, waving her hand in dismissal. "Why did you not venture to Marseilles with your mother and father?"

"I'm afraid the trip would cut into my return to Brighton Academy. I would lose conduct marks for being absent."

Esme smiled. "Have you ever received any marriage proposals?"

Bella froze in place.

"Esme," Carlisle said despairingly. "Must you?"

"What?" she asked innocently. She then stared at Bella. "Have I offended you, Miss Swan?"

"No," Bella said uneasily. Of course she could not tell an elder, a woman of high society nonetheless, that she was being inappropriate. Bella felt a small pressure from under the table and knew at once it was him.

"Do you have some secret life Miss Swan?" Edward asked jokingly. "Everyone seems to be playing investigator with you."

"Ah, you have caught me. I am a mere gypsy in disguise of a noblewoman," Bella sighed, feigning despair.

"Off with her head!" Emmett hooted.

"No, she is not a gypsy," Edward said. "She is one of the fey—an ethereal creature beyond comparison."

"How sweet."

"Sickening sweet."

"Such a charmer."

"Brownnoser."

"Amelia!"

"Sorry grand-mum, I heard it from mummy," Amelia said innocently.

Martin walked in and cleared his throat. "Pardon me. I have a letter for Miss Swan from a Mr. Nicholas Dublin." He handed it to Bella and excused himself.

Edward stared intently at the letter, his eyes burning with the utmost hatred and worry.

-:-

"Damnit! Damn Nicholas Dublin to the fiery pits of hell!" Edward roared angrily, slamming his fist down on the table. They had just returned home from their Christmas morning breakfast with the Brandon's.

Jasper shook his head. "Calm down, Edward."

His vicious, green eyes narrowed. "_Calm down_?" Edward's nostrils flared. "How could I possibly _calm down_?"

"Hate to say it mate, but you put this upon yourself." Jasper shrugged without pity. "And personally, I think you've gone too far."

Edward blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You've toyed with the poor girl enough," Jasper argued, his tone raising. "You have done some pretty low things in your past Edward, but this is by far worse. How malicious you are for toying with Miss Swan's heart."

"You seem _awfully_ passionate about Miss Swan's well being," Edward retorted, his voice filled with jealousy.

"Do not dare insinuate dear cousin." Jasper rose at the accusation and glared at Edward. "I love and always will love Alice. Now, you stop acting like a grouchy child and hush."

Edward put his head in between his hands. "You honestly believe me to be such a monster, Jasper?"

"What?"

"Everyone thinks something of me. Parents find me a most agreeable boy with congenial assets. Women find me charming for my wealth and title. Men find me nothing but a virtue chaser and a Casanova." Edward stared at his cousin, a pained expression running across his face. "People are quick to judge—even you, cousin."

Jasper stopped his antics and sighed. He sat down next to his cousin, giving him a slight shove. "What has gotten into you Edward?"

"I do not know," Edward whispered hoarsely. "I honestly do not even know who or what I am any more. Am I such a fiend? Am I really this monster that everyone but I sees?"

"Perhaps if you did not act like the most formidable arse of all England, then maybe I would take you more seriously." Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling noisily. "Look. This is not as bad as you think. I'm positive that Dublin will keep his mouth shut. He abhors conflict—the man is passivity personified for pity's sake!"

"For my sake, I hope you are right," Edward murmured, staring bleakly into the fire. "I have come too far to lose it all." He then rose and walked out of his cousin's room to venture throughout the halls of the Cullen mansion. His stomach churned uneasily as his thoughts trailed to the letter. All of his efforts in gaining Bella's trust would be in vain.

A swift knock came to the front door. Edward paused and noticed no butlers around and sighed irritably. He opened the door and froze in fear. Before him stood the last person he had ever wanted to see in his life. Her glossy, red hair was put up into a tight bun, her pale blue eyes sparkling vindictively, and a sultry lazy smile on her lips.

"Hello Edward," she said huskily. "I thought I would find you here."

"Elise," he responded, his jaw hardening in disgust. "What are you doing here? You are far from West Essex."

"Now, now Edward," Elise said, amusement dripping in her voice. "Is that any way to treat your fiancée?"

-:-

Authoress Note: Hey all—thank you so much for being patient. I know you are all keeping up your end of the bargain and I am so happy that each and every one of you actually enjoys the story. Hopefully I cleared up a few things and if not, things will gradually become clear as the chapters progress.

I have a request. I need a Beta reader for a Harry Potter story I am going to be writing for a story exchange. If someone would like to be my Beta please say so—I would really appreciate it. Heads up, it'll be a Draco/Hermione story. Thanks again.

♥Much love.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Scheming

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Eight: The Scheming**

-:-

**December 31, 1895**

Breakfast was eaten in silence just as the past five days had been. Ever since Elise's abrupt visit, the house fell unto a deep spell of resentment and anger. Carlisle would excuse himself to work earlier than necessary, Jasper would constantly visit Alice, and Esme would simply leave the room, which left a fuming Edward with the intolerable girl.

Elise had rarely left Edward's side for the past week, much to his annoyance. After all the effort he had put into Bella, she would probably think him bored. On the contrary, Edward was more intrigued than ever and envied his cousin as he watched Jasper scurry off to the Brandon Manor.

Even the McCarty's refrained from visiting the Cullen Mansion. Rosalie had never liked the Duchess of West Essex and did not hide her dissatisfaction well. She would only see her family when they took a trip to _her _manor. The one person who did not seem discontented about the whole situation was Elise. She rather enjoyed watching all around her squirm uneasily, especially Edward.

"Well, I am off to parliament. Good day family, Miss Dervish." Carlisle rose from the table, kissed his wife tenderly, and walked out of the room, followed by Jasper.

Elise frowned at being addressed. She liked to think that she was already part of the family—after all; a contract is iron-clad. "I thought perhaps I could attend one of your meetings with Lady McCarty," Elise started, staring at Esme. "I daresay, I have not seen dear Rosalie since we were mere children."

"Yes, _such _a shame," Esme replied curtly. She tried not to let the sour expression come about on her face. "But I am afraid that Rosalie is on bed rest—she will be having her child soon enough."

Edward raised an eyebrow at his aunt. He had just seen Rosalie up and running about in her own manor. "Maybe I could accompany you, dear aunt."

Esme narrowed her eyes slightly at Edward. "And where pray tell would Miss Dervish remain?"

"Pardon; I assumed she was old enough to entertain herself," Edward muttered tersely under his breath.

"I thought we could take a walk around the park," Elise said primly. "That is, if you do not mind Mr. Cullen."

"Charming," Esme murmured dryly. "You two have a nice walk—be sure to be home early, Edward." She rose from her seat and rushed out of the room.

Edward frowned deeply and stabbed at his grapefruit, stalling. He would take pretend bites and drinks of his meal until he could no longer prolong the process. "Are you sure that you are up for a walk, Elise?" Edward asked as the two arrived in the foyer. "The weather seems a bit dour."

"I know what you are trying to do, Edward." Elise's lips formed into a smirk as she boldly ran her hand down his shoulder. "You won't be rid of me so easily; not this time."

"I've never met such an infuriating woman," he hissed angrily. "I did not accept your father's pitiful dowry last year and I certainly will not accept it this year. Marriage is out of the question."

Elise glowered. "You can not escape me, Edward. Our betrothal is written and sealed, just like your fate." She circled him, observing, like an animal stalking its prey. "We will make a mighty fine pair. A Duchess and Viscount. How perfect our children will be."

"No child will be spawned from your frigid womb." Edward's eyes narrowed at Elise, his lip curling in disgust. "The contract states that if I do not find someone by the time I turn eighteen; I would rather die than marry you."

"How dramatic you are, Edward." Elise rolled her eyes and held her umbrella in her hands. "Who could compare to me? I have equitable assets as you do, and I am of noble birth—"

"You are of no such thing," Edward snorted, opening the door for himself only. "Your mother was a Countess from France who happened to pass by with her beauty—and I am afraid you do not have that going for you."

Elise scowled at Edward's remarks. "How very uncouth you are."

"I only present respect to those whom deserve it. How should I show you respect when you do not treat yourself with it as well?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I am not daft Elise. I heard about the scandal you were involved with in Greenwich."

"Do not speak of such things," Elise growled lowly. "You do not know what I have been through."

"Hell, I assume?"

"Now that you put it quite frankly, yes."

"I'm afraid that I do not pity you," Edward sneered spitefully. "Losing your virtue—disgusting; it is a wonder how you managed to keep that mishap a little secret."

"Bite your tongue!" Elise's eyes widened, her face turning a horrible shade of white. "I am still as virtuous as any other maiden."

"You have been touched by the hands of a lowly commoner. A servant." Edward stared at her cruelly, emphasizing each word. "Your stable boy. What a pretty match you will make."

Elise caught her breath, stopping in the middle of their walk. "I swear if you tell anyone of that—"

"I do not gossip like a wicked little commoner; I have better things to do in my life. I'm warning you Elise, do not provoke this inconvenience between you and I any farther. I suggest you go back to West Essex by the end of today." Edward stopped, staring into her eyes intently. "If you do not acquiesce, then I might just let a few things _slip_."

"Is that a threat, Edward?"

"Not a threat," Edward replied curtly. "A promise."

The two continued their walk in silence, listening to the busy streets of London, and finally making their way into the park. Elise scowled. She did not like the situation she was put in; she _always _got her way. She sniffed irritably and stopped as something dawned on her. Her lips twitched in amusement as the plan began to unravel in her head.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"What do you want now?" Edward asked wearily.

Elise stared at him, raising an eyebrow in the process. "Why did Lady Cullen request you to be home early?"

Edward pursed his lips, mentally cursing his aunt for bringing up the night's masquerade. "The Brandon's are hosting a New Years Ball—I do not even know if I will be able to attend."

"What a shame. I will not be able to make the Ball as well," Elise responded with a petulant sigh.

Edward blinked, his tone growing happier at her response. "Oh really? Why ever not?"

"I have further appointments that I must not miss."

The two walked back to the Cullen Mansion in silence, both seemingly pleased at different things.

-:-

Bella propped her head upon her hands and sighed. The past six days had never seemed more lonesome. Of course Alice was her company over the week, but it was the fact that she had received neither visit nor letter from a certain Edward Cullen. Jasper would visit constantly, and Bella could choke on the sickeningly sweet exchange between him and Alice.

Something was wrong, and she knew it. Bella first noticed the peculiarity when she had asked about Edward. Jasper responded in stutters and petty excuses. Apparently, Edward was out of town. Bella had another idea.

_Perhaps he has given up._ She thought idly to herself. _Maybe now that I have given him my trust, Edward has found me quite the bore. Thank goodness._

And yet, for some reason, Bella had missed the constant annoyance Edward provided. She yearned to hear his insufferable little remarks. And Gods, that crooked smile of his just took her breath away. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of his smirk reaching his emerald eyes.

_No! _Her eyes widened slightly. _What are you thinking Bella? _Alice would have a field day if she could her now.

A groan escaped her lips as she slumped against the stair-banister. After the Cullen's and McCarty's left on Christmas morning, Bella had the chance to read Nicholas' letter. That was the second thing that caught Bella off guard—the letter. There was hostility between Nicholas and Edward, according to the letter. It did not say much except that Nicholas would be detained in business, and therefore he would not be able to attend the masquerade New Years Ball.

"No, no, _no_!" Clairice panted heavily as she waved her hands frantically. "Honestly, Anna, dark crimson roses? What were you possibly thinking?" Her mouth puckered into a frown as she handed the vase to the maid. "That simply will not do. Fetch me the vase of violets instead."

"Yes, mum." Anna scurried out of the room, embarrassed at her mistake.

"That was a bit harsh, mother." Alice stared at her mother with amusement.

Clairice exhaled. "I know, I know. I can not help it, my dear. The ball is only hours away—I am not even _dressed_." She pinched the bridge of her nose and started again. "But _dark crimson roses_? We are not mourning a death; we are celebrating a new year!"

"Which reminds me," Alice sauntered down the staircase and towards Bella. "Have you chosen a costume to welcome our year?"

Bella shrugged. "I was thinking of wearing one of the gowns I purchased yesterday."

"Heavens no!" Alice's blue eyes widened with shock. "You can not wear a mere gown to a masquerade Bella—oh." She closed her eyes for a moment and then smiled. "It just came to me! We shall both dress as one of the fey."

"Alice…"

"I have the perfect mask…and that crème gown you chose yesterday with the jeweled brocade—marvelous!"

Bella sighed in defeat. There was no use in arguing with her friend's exuberance. "Please do not make me look like a concubine."

Clairice raised an eyebrow. "Is there something about my daughter that I should know?"

"Mother, I think the cooks needed you—something about stale wine."

"Oh dear!" Alice watched as her mother dashed off to the kitchen.

"Priceless," she laughed.

"You are wicked," Bella stated. "Your poor mama."

"I must do something—I miss Jasper horribly."

"He left only fifteen minutes ago!"

"So? That does not mean I can't miss my soon to be husband."

Bella remained in silence as the two walked up the stairs to Alice's room. A sigh escaped her lips when she finally spoke. "I will miss you."

Alice whipped her head around to face her friend. "What ever do you mean? We will see each other all the time!"

"No," Bella replied slowly. "You will be married and I will be confined in Brighton Academy. They will probably bump that annoying prig, Jacqueline, to be my new roommate."

"Let us not talk about such unpleasant things." Alice pouted at the thought of leaving her best friend. "Oh. I know!" She then grabbed both of her friend's hands and smiled brightly. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my maid-of-honor in my wedding?"

Bella gasped. "You are jesting, right?"

"I'm completely serious."

"What about Lady McCarty? I would have thought she would be your matron—"

"No, Bella." Alice stared at her friend sadly. "You are the one person I do not offend with my vicarious spirit. You are the one person who does not judge me. You are my best friend and I honestly do not know where I will be without you." Both began to tear at Alice's small speech.

With her cheeks flushed and covered in tears, Bella nodded jovially. "I would be honored to be your maid-of-honor."

"Fantastic," Alice exclaimed, wiping her face from the pervading tears. "And who knows—perhaps I will be the maid-of-honor at _your _wedding."

"Before you say another word about Nicholas, I think you should know he only meant a friendship between him and me."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "What? When did you discover this?"

"At the Christmas Ball."

"_What?!_" Alice screeched, even more shocked by the response. "And you did not see fit to tell me _why_?"

"I forgot," Bella said dully. "Quite frankly, I am glad. Nicholas is the most amiable friend and I did not see anything further between us."

Alice pouted. "Well Nicholas was my second choice. I think you and Edward would make a fine couple."

"We are only friends Alice."

"Oh really? And that whole music number the two of you did was nothing?" Alice's eyes glowed with humor. "You could _taste _the ardency."

"I suggest you mind your own. Let's get ready for the Ball."

"Fine, fine. We _will _touch up some more on the subject." Alice said sternly, spreading out an array of gowns. "Now, this one will do you just nicely."

-:-

"Why am I being punished? Honestly, what have I done wrong?"

"Well there was that time in Kingston—"

Edward narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "It was a rhetorical question, Jasper."

"Stop whining then," Jasper groaned, clutching his head between his hands. "I swear—Amelia is less annoying than you are."

"I resent that."

"Do as you will." Jasper rifled through his clothing and pulled out various pieces. "Have you chosen which character you shall play tonight?"

"The dark, silent type I think," Edward snorted, toying with the mask in his hands. "Even though the heavens must hate me, I'm glad something is going right."

"What?"

"Elise will not be attending the masquerade," he said gleefully, his green eyes brightening at the thought. "Perhaps she will be gone by sundown. One could only hope." He then stared up at the ceiling and frowned. "Do not toy with my father."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It is not healthy to speak to the deceased."

"What is not healthy is the fact that you constantly pine over Miss Brandon."

"Jealousy is not beseeming on you, Edward."

"Absurd. As if I would pine over Alice—"

"How daft you are," Jasper drawled, annoyed at his cousin's antics. "You are jealous not of Alice, but over the fact that you can not have the same relationship between you and Miss Swan."

"Quite the perceptive one, aren't we?"

"Thank heavens for that," Esme squealed happily as she marched into the room. "And here I thought you were besotted with that dreadful Elise of West Essex. Such a pestilence of a woman."

"Mo-mother?" Jasper stammered, shocked by his mother's sudden appearance. "Were you _eavesdropping_?"

"Of course not!" Esme huffed, offended by her son's comment. "I was merely passing by—"

"You are a terrible liar, Aunt Esme." Edward folded his hands behind his back as he leaned against the couch.

Esme frowned. "You are very impolite these days. Tell me, do you really like this Miss Swan?"

"She is a congenial girl—"

"He is absolutely enamored by the very epitome of her presence," Jasper added in.

"Splendid!" Esme gasped joyfully. "Such a nice figure she has—very nice to bare sons…"

Edward blushed deeply. "Aunt Esme! Please!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "I only speak of the truth. Tell me one thing. Would you rather have Miss Swan or Miss Dervish?"

"I think that is quite obvious."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Esme grimaced at her nephew's slow response. "Why have you not sent a letter to her mother and father?"

"Er, well, you see…"

"He promised Miss Swan that he would not resort to such measures," Jasper said once more, smirking at his cousin's discontent.

Edward glared mercilessly at Jasper. "You wait."

"Why would you do something utterly ridiculous like that?" Esme asked, disappointed at the promise he had made. "Unless…Do you have _actual _feelings for this girl?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I may actually feel something _more _for Miss Swan?" Edward asked gruffly. "To answer your question, yes, I do have _actual _feelings for Miss Swan."

Esme stared at her nephew in awe. "Amazing. I did not even have to intrude this time."

"Yes, quite _amazing_ since I am such the cold-hearted one," Edward muttered brusquely.

"Well what are you going to do about this affection, Edward? Have you come up with some sort of plan?" Her eyes squinted. "Have you been secretly courting her?"

"I have planned carefully, thank you very much."

Jasper snickered, his eyes dancing with mirth. "So what is your plan now?"

"Well…" Edward stared at the mask in his hands. "I have not gotten that far, but when I do, it will be brilliant."

-:-

Authoress Note: To each and every one of my reviewers, all I can say is that I truly appreciate your wonderful remarks. Honestly, it is because of all of you that I am writing and keeping strong. I know I have received less reviews, and that does sadden me, but you are all doing wonderfully. Thank you for putting all this effort into reading and commenting. Much love.

**Chapter Preview: **

**Chapter Nine: The Masquerade**

_The clock stroke midnight and cheers erupted from the streets of London. A chime from the London Tower echoed throughout the vast land, reaching the ears of everyone, and signaled a year of new promises and good hope. He breathed in the crisp, winter air, staring down into her wide cinnamon eyes. "To a new year."_

"_To a new year," she repeated breathlessly, staring up at his masked face. Her hands trembled as she reached up to remove the material from his face. "No more masks—show me who you really are…"_


	9. Chapter Nine: The Masquerade

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Nine: The Masquerade**

-:-

**December 31, 1895**

Bella frowned at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Alice had the gown altered—and not in a way that Bella deemed appropriate. The top of her breasts were hinted though not in a harlequin way. The crème, silk fabric flowed beautifully against her pale skin; the beads on the brocade glimmered in the mere light.

Alice pranced up to Bella, tapping the end of her glittering wand on her friend's nose. "Which court of they fey do you fancy?"

"Spring." Bella plucked leaves from a rose stem and struck them evenly in her hair like a Greek goddess. "I feel like being symbolic—the birth of new beginnings and a new year."

"A renewal of amour," Alice said huskily. "My dear Bella, I believe you are besotted."

Bella rolled her eyes. "And I believe you are mad."

"Think what you want queen fey," Alice teased, a small grin forming on her lips.

"Queen?"

"But of course."

"Will you never give up?" Bella sighed, sewing ribbons to her wand. "And aren't _you _supposed to be queen? After all, you are the one being wed."

"Oh, I intend on being queen, but of my own fey. The summer fey. I live life vicariously through celebration!"

"Does that mean you are constantly in heat?" Bella laughed quietly at her friend's mortified expression. "Ever day is a day full of life and excitement with you, Alice." She put the finishing touches on her wand and placed a sequenced mask across her eyes. The pale green material brightened her dark eyes. "Are the guests arriving?"

Alice peered out of her window and nodded. "Yes, but mama told me that we did not have to greet the guests since this is not a formal ball." She slumped in front of her vanity, pinned up her hair in a simple twist, and dabbed a bit of rouge on her lips.

"What a relief. The attention just flusters me!" Bella walked over to her trunk, pulling out the paint set she received for Christmas. Her eyes trailed to the painting she had only just begun. The scene reflected the buildings of parliament beside the river and a vivid starry sky blessing the city.

"That is quite pretty."

Bella turned around and smiled. "It is no Monet."

"Do not compare yourself to another, Bella. You are equally gifted—only in a different way."

"Thank you, Alice." Her hands rifled through the box, searching for something. Her fingers brushed against the parchment she sought after. Edward had sent her a letter only hours ago, and his words were breathtaking.

'_Thine eyes speak the truth of the past, present, and future. Beneath the depths of kismet lies more—a secret of the earth—a secret to life. Thine flush upon thy tender cheeks is the beautiful shade of crimson when the sun fades into twilight. Thine porcelain skin captivates my attention…something ethereal…like the new moon of each month to bless all with illumination. You enlighten me. Thine breath is that of the world, the sustenance of my soul. And thine beating heart is the sweetest of melodies—the most sinful taboo. Keep all these glorious wonders safe, for if thine eyes, thine flush, thine skin, thine breath, and thine heart cease to exist, I shall perish in order to follow…_'

She would shiver every time her eyes met the beautiful words. It shocked her even more to discover that the words were his own. Edward had never failed to shock her.

Bella found it all to be strange. All promises she had made in the beginning, and all the beliefs she held before about love and affection were all being tested. She had never trusted a single person so easily and in such a short amount of time, especially a man.

She did not even trust her own family as much as she trusted Edward. There were certain things that a person could only tell to one other. One by one, Bella unlocked the barriers she held up to keep everyone out. Unlike Edward, Bella could not let her past and secrets out so blatantly. Edward told Bella about the lack of memories he had of his mother, the overbearing and firm hand of his father, the many women who claimed to love him…

Bella's heart gave a sharp tug at that though. Edward had admitted that he had many admirers, and for some reason, that bothered her. She questioned his anger at her sudden accusation of him being a heartbreaker. Was it all an act? But Edward had promised not to betray or hurt her, and he also vowed not to petition for her hand in marriage by going to her parents.

"Bella, it is time." Alice smiled and held out her hand to Bella.

She drew a heavy sigh and forced a smile on her face. She put down the paint set and secured the mask across her face one more. Her eyes caught the mirror's reflection, revealing a whole different woman. The answers she sought after could not possibly be found tonight.

After all, today was a day where everyone hid behind yet another mask.

-:-

The Cullen's and McCarty's greeted the Brandon family with warmth and cheer. Though everyone's eyes had been covered, all had been known. Little Amelia ran around with the other children, pretending to be impish elves. Only moments later did she return from her soiree with a triumphant look

"And why are you so smug, Amelia?" Rosalie asked, slightly wincing at the intense back pains she was enduring.

"Well, I asked Thomas Smithson if he though my mask was pretty, and he said no." Amelia took a deep breath. "So I said that his mask was ugly."

"For shame, Amelia!" Rosalie gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"It gets better!" the child insisted. "He then asked what ugly meant, so I said that ugly meant that he made little children cry when he stared at them." She concluded with a big smirk.

Jasper chuckled at his niece's remarks. "Good show."

"Amelia McCarty! Where did you learn such disrespect?" Rosalie asked vehemently.

Amelia stared at her mother innocently. "Uncle Edward," she replied.

"And I have taught you well, monster," Edward snickered. "But next time, try not to reveal your mentor."

"With those manners, she will never find a suitable husband."

"Well _I _think it is nice," Emmett said as he pulled his daughter up in his arms. "This means that I can keep my saucy, little daughter just a bit longer."

Amelia gave her dad a big hug and grinned. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too, Ame," Emmett cooed, tickling his child. "So my little elf, what are you waiting for? Why don't you run off and play?"

"I'm waiting for Alice and Bella!"

"Yes," Esme said curiously. "Where _are _Alice and Isabella?"

"Bella," Edward corrected.

Clairice smiled. "The girls should be down soon."

"Speaking of, look." Jasper pointed to the top of the staircase.

Edward turned his head, his eyes widening at what he saw. His eyes marveled at the mythical creature dressed in a beautiful green gown. She personified divinity and grace in every step she took. Lush, green leaves adorned her unruly hair, while a satin and sequenced mask covered the top half of her face.

"Greetings," Alice said happily, giving her guests a curtsy. "Welcome. My friend and I are of the royal fey. I am queen of the summer fey."

"And I, the queen of the spring fey," Bella giggled. She felt absolutely silly, as if she were a mere child again.

"Nice to meet you both," Jasper said, grinning at the acts his bride-to-be played. "I am the Lord of morning and light."

"What about you, good sir?"

Edward stared at Bella, a smirk playing upon his lips. "I am the Lord of night and darkness." He appraised Bella's costume and winked. "Pardon me, but you look more like a nymph or siren."

"Well you are kindly mistaken."

"You hold me in your raptures just the same."

"Ah, what a lovely season spring is," Alice chimed in a melodious voice. "Every thing is just _blooming_."

"Quite," Esme agreed, smiling at her nephew's forwardness. "Have you received any marks on your dance cards, ladies?"

"Just one," Alice laughed, winking at Jasper.

"Not one," Bella said pleasantly.

"Perhaps I can change that," Edward said, staring at Bella. "Would you do me the honor, mistress of spring?"

Bella pulled out her fan, covering her face. "I do not know. How can spring grow in the darkness and night?"

"Anything is possible," he whispered, so only Bella could hear, huskily.

"Hello, Bella!" Amelia squealed, squirming out of her father's arms. "Oops—I mean, queen."

"How adorable you are, little one." Bella laughed, smiling at the child's naivety. "Are you a pixie?"

"I want to be a sprite of the spring fey!"

"I grant you your wish."

"Good! Now I can go tell Thomas Smithson," Amelia said arrogantly as she ran off to find the other children.

"Oh!" All eyes diverted to Rosalie, watching as she winced in pain. She smiled, embarrassed at the attention. "Do not pay me any mind. The baby kicked."

Edward eyed his cousin wearily. "Why did you even come, Rosalie? The baby is due in just anytime now."

"Oh, I am fine," Rosalie replied with a scowl.

"Darling, perhaps we should sit down," Emmett said, rubbing his wife's back. "Excuse us."

Esme held a worried expression. "Our daughter is too tenacious for her own good."

"And I wonder where she picked _that _up from," Carlisle drawled, his eyes dancing with mirth at his wife. "Come along dear, I think I hear a waltz starting up."

"Yes, my fiery queen, let us dance," Jasper said, placing a kiss on Alice's hand.

Alice shot Bella a glance. "Why not put some life into the night, queen?"

Bella scoffed and waved her hand. "Be gone, harlot!"

Edward chuckled, tugging on Bella's hand to pull her close. "I missed you," he said breathily into her ear.

"You can not miss someone that you do not know," Bella teased, breaking free from his grasp. "Lord of darkness and night, have you ever had a companion?"

"Everyone fears me," Edward confessed. "I've been misconstrued."

"Well, you _are _wearing a mask."

"And do you claim to be chaste and truthful, mistress spring?"

"Why yes, I do."

"Oh woe is me! Think of the _hypocrisy_." Edward reached up and pointed at Bella's mask. "It seems as if you are wearing a mask also."

Bella trembled slightly, and pulled away once more. "The dark is known to be deceiving."

"That is all mere prejudice and slander—people assume only what they think is true. When on thinks of night and darkness, one thinks of deceit and misery." He circled her slowly, eyeing her up and down. "On the contrary, spring and night are in a _relationship_."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Some of the most beautiful flowers and plants only bloom at night, my dear."

"Are you a flower enthusiast?"

"I am an appreciator of beautiful things," Edward said coolly. He then held out his hand and beckoned her to join him. "Will you dance with me, mistress spring?"

"How could I decline?" Bella laughed, taking Edward's hand as he pulled her to the dance floor. She glared at him as he purposely pulled her closer than necessary and slid his hand to her lower hip. "I guess the assumptions about the dark aren't that off after all."

Edward grinned down at her. "It is all an illusion, love."

"Which? Your honesty or your promises?"

He saw the worry in her eyes, glimmering with hesitance. "I shall not hurt you, mistress."

Bella shook her head. "Yes, I know."

"Then why so hesitant?"

"We live in a world full of people in disguise." She pursed her lips together, finding the right words. "Ever day we play a new character. We act a certain way. We talk a certain way. What if there were more to life—"

"—than just marriage and wealth?" Edward asked, continuing her statement.

"Exactly!"

"You truly are extraordinary," he muttered to himself. "I agree with you, mistress. I too dream of a world where expectations were merely optional. Where contracts and petitions were not put against your will or drawn before you could even speak. I could only imagine how such freedom would taste."

"And why do you hold this opinion, Lord of darkness and night?"

"Women are not the only ones whom are oppressed. A suitable lady of the house must be found. Titles of nobility and jobs are a constant heirloom. A short childhood is to be lived until one is whipped into shape…without the affections or proper teachings from a mother."

Bella's eyes softened. "Oh, Edward…"

He stared up at her, faking a smile. "Who is this Edward you speak of? I am the Lord of darkness and night, _mistress_."

"Right," she laughed, squeezing his hand gently. "Shall we take a turn about the garden?"

"Without a governess or chaperon present? My, I am shocked!" Edward gasped, feigning horror.

"Bah! I am the queen of my own court—I do not need watching over," Bella chuckled, waving her fan mischievously in front of her face. Edward and Bella bowed down to one another after the dance finished, walked off of the dance floor, and strode off to the Brandon's large garden.

The air was cold, their breath appearing in the darkness of night. The moon shined upon the celebrating city, a blanket of stars scatter across the midnight sky. The two walked about the maze of hedges and rose bushes, admiring what few flowers were left in bloom. Edward walked over to one of the flower gardens and pulled out a few strands. He wove together the vines and flowers until a small crown formed in his hands.

"For you, my queen," he said, placing the crown on top of her head. "May spring be bountiful."

"Thank you, kind sir," Bella said, touching the soft petals from atop her head. A winter chill caught the air, causing her to shiver.

Edward, noticing her slight trembling, removed his coat, and draped it around her shoulders. "Better?"

"Oh, you mustn't!" Bella exclaimed, a pout forming on her lips. "You will catch your death out here!"

He rolled his eyes, waving off her claim. "I will take the risk—your life is much more valuable."

"I suppose chivalry is not dead."

"Just call me Don Quixote," Edward said, saluting Bella.

The time passed quickly as the two spoke of music, literature, and current events. The conversation was _not _romantic, but both Edward and Bella found solace in escaping the worldly prejudice and expectations. Both found it surprising as their attention was diverted to the shouts of celebration from within the Brandon manor.

The clock stroke midnight and cheers erupted from the streets of London. A chime from the London Tower echoed throughout the vast land, reaching the ears of everyone, and signaled a year of new promises and good hope. He breathed in the crisp, winter air, staring down into her wide cinnamon eyes. "To a new year."

"To a new year," she repeated breathlessly, staring up at his masked face. Her hands trembled as she reached up to remove the material from his face. "No more masks—show me who you really are…"

He reached up, keeping her hands in place. "You know very well who I am," Edward whispered, his fingers stroking her mask, her cheek, and then her lips. "And I know you as well."

"Edward…" she murmured breathily, gazing into his captivating green eyes.

"If I may be so bold," he said, bending down and placing a feathery kiss upon her flushed cheek. "Happy New Year, Miss Swan."

"Th-thank you," she stammered, dizzy from the lack of breath. She inhaled deeply, not surprised as she felt tears streaming down her face, soaking her mask in the process.

"Have I offended you, Bella?" Edward asked, appalled at what he presumed he had done.

"No," she laughed shakily, a choked sob following in the process. "Nothing at all. In fact, I am quite happy."

Edward's wide eyes were shed of panic, as he too began to laugh. "I think I felt my heart stop," he said, placing a hand to his chest. "Speaking of hearts…" His hands reached into his pocket, searching for something. After a few moments, Edward pulled out a small, black box and handed it to Bella.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A small present, for you."

A gasp escaped her lips as she opened the small box. Inside, a small diamond heart was attached to a beautiful platinum chain. Edward pulled out the necklace, instructing Bella to turn as he clasped the necklace around her neck. She stared down and watched as the heart cascaded down her chest, shining in the pale moonlight.

"It is beautiful," she said, awe filling her voice. "But I can not accept…"

"Do not be modest," he argued. "It is for you."

"But it must have cost quite a bit—"

"Ah, but you see, this little charm did not cost me a pence. It was my mothers."

Bella stared once more at the diamond heart that once belonged to Elizabeth Cullen. "All the more for me _not _to accept—"

"Please?" Edward asked, a small plea in his voice. "I have already told you where I stand in this relationship. I do not care if you find me intolerable or shady. I do not care if you do not feel the same, but would you please just do this one thing for me? I have gifted you something from _my _past; an heirloom from my mother. If I honestly did not _care _for you, I would never let a piece of my late mother go so easily."

The honesty in his voice could not be argued. Bella let the chain fall down her neck, and she nodded at Edward. "I accept your gift," she said lowly. "And for your information, I do not find you intolerable or shady. I trust you, Edward and you vowed not to betray nor hurt me." A blush crept on her face, her voice cracking as she spoke. "In fact…I think I feel a bit _more—_"

"Edward!"

Bella and Edward both turned to see Alice waving with a frantic look. Edward stared at Bella sadly, frowning at the horrible timing. "_Please_ do not forget your thought." He then stared at Alice. "What is it?"

"It is Rosalie—she is having the baby _now_!" Alice screamed, running back into the manor.

Edward's eyes widened. "Oh dear…" A torn expression appeared on his face, as he stared helplessly at Bella.

"Go," she ordered, shaking her head. "You must be with your cousin." She shrugged off the coat, handing it to him.

"Keep it," he said, placing a hand on her cheek, lightly kissing her forehead. "The star around your neck needs a piece of sky to shine." He then ran off into the manor, yelling with joy about a new niece or nephew.

Bella stared after his back, a faint smile appearing on her face. "No more lies…" she said, playing with the small diamond heart.

"I am afraid you are wrong," a husky voice said. A figure appeared from the darkness, staring petulantly at Bella. "You have been deceived, dear girl."

"Who are you?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowing in the process.

The women smiled vindictively. "I am Elise Dervish, the Duchess of West Essex."

-:-

Authoress Note: Ok, so I know this chapter is a bit late, but I have an excuse. During my boxing class, I broke two of my fingers which made things a lot more difficult when I type. I do not know when you can expect the next chapter because I am not going to be on at all this weekend, so perhaps sometime next week? I am still looking for a Beta on my Harry Potter (DracoxHermione) story that I am writing. Any help is appreciated. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! If I do not reply on your questions, that means they will be revealed in later chapters. Much love.

Also, check out my new story called Sacrifice. I have seen a lot of Bella and Edward stories, but Sacrifice is purely the relationship between Emmett and Rosalie with mild mentioning of other characters.

And another thing, Elise is NOT based off of Victoria, and Jacob will NOT be in the story. Sorry folks!


	10. Chapter Ten: The Fallacies

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers. I also do not own the quote from Pride and Prejudice—that right belong to the wonderful Miss Austen.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Ten: The Fallacies**

-:-

**January 1, 1896**

"Well, pleasant to meet you, Miss Dervish," Bella responded with a small curtsy. There was something peculiar about the Duchess, for the last Bella heard; West Essex was going to shambles. "Now, if you excuse me, I must go—"

"Please," Elise said softly, holding up a hand. "If you would give me a moment of your time, I will explain myself."

"Perhaps we can have tea tomorrow."

Elise glowered at the girl's impertinence. "It is dire that I tell you what I know right now."

"Very well," Bella sighed, biting her lip. She really did want to go inside and be with the Brandon's and Cullen's as they welcomed the new child to the New Year. "Shall we take a turn about the garden?"

"Lovely," Elise replied, dryly. She eyed Bella for a moment, her eyes widening with shock. A jacket was nestled around Bella's shoulders, and a necklace of Edward's late mother graced Bella's neck. Things had gone too far.

"What is the urgency that you speak of?" Bella asked, interrupting Elise's silent revelry.

"I am afraid you have been misinformed about Edward Cullen."

Bella stopped, refraining a scoff. "I know about his reputation, thank you."

"And have you heard it from the man himself?"

"Yes—"

"Then he has deceived you," Elise insisted.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the woman's accusations. "Pardon me if I do not take your words to heart. For one, I do not know a thing about you, and two, I have a good understanding and bond with Sir Cullen."

"And pardon me when I say that you have been fooled," Elise snapped, furrowing her eyebrows at Bella's obstinacy. "Has he told you everything? Has he told you about his many flirtations—"

"Sir Cullen _is _a ladies man," Bella drawled, "and every man is a flirt. Now if you excuse me, I must be going." She huffed angrily, marching off into the manor's direction, infuriated by Elise's brazenness.

Elise bit her cheek to stop herself from cursing. She glared at Bella's back when a thought had struck her. "Did you know that Edward is betrothed?" Her eyes danced with mirth as she saw Bella freeze in place. "Oh, I'm afraid he has not. Foolish Edward."

"Betrothed?" Bella whispered, her voice slightly cracking. The thought unnerved her, causing Bella to turn and walk back to Elise. "What do you mean?"

Elise took Bella's arm, wrapping it around her own, and patted it gently. "Poor dear," she said, feigning sympathy. "Years ago, when the late Viscount was still alive, he feared that his son's flirtations would leave him without a proper wife. Think of the scandals that would follow if the Viscount's son was off dabbling in mischief!"

Bella breathed sharply, taking in the information. "Go on."

"Well, before his passing and God bless his soul, the Viscount visited his old friend in West Essex, making an iron clad betrothal with his friend's daughter," Elise said, a demure smile appearing on her lips. "Me."

"How could I possibly believe you?" Bella asked, pulling away from Elise's grip, flustered by information. "How do I know that you do not speak of lies?"

"Because of this." Elise pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to Bella.

Bella's hands shook violently as she stared at the letter in her hands. It had the official seal of the Cullen's, and finally the truth dawned on her. She did not have to read the paper. It was far too painful.

"I wanted to inform you," Elise confessed, inwardly pleased with herself. "I would not want a scandal to come about—you are far too sweet. I could not live with myself if I knew that Edward had fooled yet another _conquest_."

"But…he…" Bella stared down at the necklace which now bore a heavy burden around her neck.

Elise sighed. "He pulled that bit again? Pawning off jewelry as his late mother's, did he? How pitiful." She patted Bella's hand once more. "At least you have been informed about Edward before you felt something more."

"Yes, thank goodness," Bella gasped, placing an arm around her stomach, breathless.

"Well, I must be off." Elise turned sharply, walking towards the carriages. "Happy New Years, Miss Swan."

"T-thank you," Bella stuttered, her heart pounding rapidly. All color had drained from her face as she stumbled back to the manor, hurt and cold. Her body felt numb, a deep ache forming in the pit of her stomach. Elise's words echoed in her head. _Another conquest_.

And she was about to be _another conquest_. He had lied to her. Everything he had said was a lie. She knew that Edward could not be trusted and yet she gave him her heart so easily. To think that she was going to confess that she—no—the thought alone was too hard to bear.

_You need not to fear me. I will not hurt you._

She had a reason to fear him, for he had hurt her in the most painful way possible.

_Betray me not, Edward._

_I won't._

But he had betrayed her so viciously.

She ran into the manor unnoticed, using the servants corridors to make it back to Alice's room, tears stinging her eyes. Her actions were all done in a hurry, blinded by the sheer humility weighing heavily upon her chest. Tears streamed down her pale face as she threw her possessions into her trunk. _How could I be so careless? _Bella thought, angered and embarrassed at both herself and Edward. _I am an idiot, an utter idiot. _

Things were much clearer to Bella.

Betrothed. Why did she not see it? Obviously Edward had been forward on first meeting. There must have been _something _to provoke his interest. _Of course_, she thought bitterly, _a man could only pursue me if only against their will. As if the son of a Viscount would fall for a pathetic girl like myself_.

And his promise not to seek her parents for her hand in marriage. That gesture was not honorable as Bella thought it to be. He never meant to follow up on his words in the first place. She was only but a mere toy for Edward's amusement before he would be tied down.

His anger when she commented on his flirtations was all a mere rouse. He planned every step of his malicious courting in order to amuse himself while humiliating her in the process. Edward sought out revenge because she rejected _him _upon first interest.

_It is all an illusion, love._

She stared into the mirror, finding the mask still concealing her face. Her hands shook as she ripped the tearstained material off, choking out a sob. She should have stuck to her intuition. She should have walked away. She should have done a lot of things, but all was too late.

With that, Bella threw the mask in the corner, took off the necklace, and shrugged off his jacket. She packed up the rest of her things and called for one of the maidservants to carry her trunk to the carriages and to send her apologies to the Brandon's for the sudden leave.

Bella stared into the mirror once more and wiped away her tears. She would not let _him _affect her—she could not. He did not deserve the satisfaction of her weeping. With a deep breath, Bella walked out of the door and into the servant's corridors, leaving behind London and the fairytale that had so evilly turned to ruins. Monsters did not belong in fables and myths—they were _real_. Edward Cullen had proved the theory to be true.

He was the most fiendish of monsters.

Bella stepped into the awaiting carriage, giving the driver her wishes to go to the train station. She breathed in the New Year and waved goodbye to the bitter memories. It bothered her no longer; she would not let _him _inside her head.

After all, this all happened to the girl in a mask.

-:-

Dawn brightened the skies of London and the piercing cries of a baby erupted from a room in the Brandon manor. Tristan Anthony McCarty was born on the New Year, carrying on his family name. The beautiful child had his father's dark, curly hair, and from what could be told at the moment, his mother's blue eyes.

Edward smiled with joy as they named him the godfather of little Tristan. He could barely contain his happiness and shouted to anyone of his new nephew. Even Amelia was thrilled at the thought of her new brother, sharing the same joy with her uncle.

The commotion finally quieted down as only the Brandon's, Cullen's, and McCarty's were left to revel on the small wonder. Tristan had silenced his birthing wails and was nestled in the arms of his grandmother.

"Oh, I cannot wait until I can spoil you," Esme cooed, gently rocking the child.

Amelia began to pout. "What about me, grandmamma?"

"Of course, darling! I will never forget about my sugar plum." Esme bent down and placed a swift kiss on her granddaughter's forehead.

Alice smiled, picking Amelia up in her arms. "Are you excited about Tristan?"

"Yes! Now I have someone to play dress up with," she giggled, clapping her hands together. "He can fit in my dolls' clothing."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. "Now wait just a minute there, princess," he said, taking his daughter from Alice's arms. "There will be no girl dress up with Tristan."

"I have _boy _clothing, papa."

"Sweat pea—"

"Leave her be, Emmett." Rosalie waved her hand, her eyes fluttering open for just a moment. "You will never win this battle. She _does_ have my tenacity."

Edward grinned wryly. "Is that admittance, Rose?"

"Would _you _like to experience childbirth, Edward?"

"No comment."

Jasper laughed, hugging his fiancée close to him. "Are you ready for all this commotion?"

"Love, with your looks and my spirit, our children will be on the throne of England," Alice exclaimed wildly, staring at Jasper with ardency. "We only have a few short weeks left."

"We have a lot of planning to do," Clairice said, fanning herself. "Now have you decided on a maid-of-honor?"

"Bella said that she would love to do it."

"Speaking of," Edward said, suddenly remembering what had happened only a few hours before. "Where is Miss Swan?"

"I do not know," Alice said, "Last time I saw her, she was with you in the gardens."

"And you have not seen her since?"

Carlisle laughed at his worried nephew. "Do not fret. I believe it is time for us to take our leave."

"But I must speak to Miss Swan—"

"She is probably asleep," Jasper said, clapping his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "All is well."

"It is important that I talk to her," Edward insisted.

Esme smiled at Edward. "Such persistence you have. No. It is time to take our leave. Perhaps you can see her at brunch. There is nothing more frightening than a woman whom lacks sleeps."

"Very well," Edward muttered to himself. He had been distracted by all the excitement that he did not get to speak to Bella, and he was sure something was to be said. In the pit of his stomach, the New Year could not have been any better. A new nephew, a new opportunity, and perhaps, a new love.

"She is not here, mum." A young maidservant entered the room, bowing before her company. "Miss Swan left earlier, only hours ago."

Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

"What do you mean, she left?" Alice yelled, her eyes filled with confusion. "She was supposed to leave within a week!"

"She said that she had much to do, but left these," the maidservant said, handing Edward a box and Alice a letter.

Alice opened the parchment, her eyes scanning the letter. "She thanks us for the hospitality and said she was pulled away upon the result of an emergency," she said, disappointed at her friend's words.

Edward's eyes gazed at the boxed and noticed his jacket lay folded on top, the glimmering necklace hanging from one of the pockets. He ripped open his own letter but only found a passage from _Pride and Prejudice_:

"_From the very beginning— from the first moment, I may almost say— of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."_

"No…" he whispered dryly, rereading the words once more.

"Edward?" Esme asked, in a worried tone. "What is the matter, darling?"

He narrowed his eyes, suddenly becoming aware of what had happened. "Elise," he hissed under his breath.

"What do you mean, Elise?"

"She was here," Edward groaned, clutching the necklace in his hands. "She was _here_. How could I have been so easily persuaded? Of _course _she did not have previous engagements—she planned this all the moment she knew I was bluffing about not attending the ball. That vile woman! Hideous shrew!"

Alice tilted her head to the side. "And who is this Elise that Edward is bad mouthing?"

"Oh, bugger," Jasper muttered under his breath. "Well dear, my uncle made a betrothal contract between Edward and Elise."

"You scoundrel!" Alice screeched. She clawed at Edward, and would have been successful in her wounding if it were not for Jasper's hold around her waist. "How _dare _you, Edward! I cannot believe you would do this to Bella!"

"I did nothing!" Edward retorted, defending himself.

Jasper, in his attempts to calm Alice, glared at Edward. "Well if you had been truthful in the first place—"

"So I deserve this mockery?!"

"If you were not so secretive!"

"Silence!" Everyone stared at Carlisle in shock, who at the point became aggravated. "Enough of your banter, all of you. It is not wise to speak before the whole story has been told. The bottom line of the contract is if Edward does not find a suitable wife before his eighteenth birthday, his betrothal to the Duchess will be activated."

Alice huffed angrily, still glaring at Edward. "You are low, Edward."

"Dear…" Clairice said, patting her daughter's head.

Emmett shook his head in disdain. "So Elise has told Bella everything?"

"I have a feeling that not all has been told," Edward growled, infuriated by the circumstances. "And I damn that bint to the deepest pits of hell!"

"Watch your tongue!" Esme said, gasping in horror. "We have all warned you, Edward. We told you to catch her before she would get away."

"I intended to do so," he said lowly, bending his head down. Edward held out the chain for everyone to see and sighed. "I gave Miss Swan my mother's diamond charm in hopes to further our courting." His hand clinched into a fist, mad at the thought of almost hearing those words he so longed for. He now knew the true meaning of the saying _so close and yet so far_.

"I will never forgive you, Edward." Alice turned, tears in her eyes, and ran up the stairs to her room.

Edward sat on the couch, his hands between his head, emotionally drained. He was livid, and yet fragile. At the moment he did not know whether to cry or break something. "I have ruined everything."

"She will forgive you within time, mate." Jasper sat down next to Edward, attempting to console his friend.

"No, I am afraid you were right, Jasper." Edward stared desolately at his surroundings, his mask soaked with perspiration and tears. "I gambled away something more infinitely precious than what I deserved. I was blinded by my conceit and arrogance, and now I must suffer from the vices and follies I have inflicted on others. I lost," he murmured, horrified at his behavior. "I lost the game, I lost my pride, and I lost the person I truly loved."

-:-

Authoress Note: Aw, what a sad chapter. Sorry folks that it took a while to update! My fingers are better so I can type, but more exams are coming up. I thank you all for your kind reviews and I must especially thank those for the well wishes and thoughtful comments. I received some of the most encouraging reviews—they have put tears to my eyes…in a good way! Much love.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Affliction

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers. I also do not own the quote from Pride and Prejudice—that right belong to the wonderful Miss Austen.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Eleven: The Affliction**

-:-

**January 1, 1896**

"Stop your moping, Edward." Jasper growled in frustration as his cousin's mood dampened his own.

"I lost," Edward whispered, repeating the same phrase for the past hour.

The Cullen's and McCarty's had left long ago and back to their own homes. Alice refused to come out of her room, thoroughly infuriated by Edward. She herself had believed that Edward had a change of heart and felt something for Bella. She could not forgive him so easily; the thought of losing her dearest friend was too hard to bear.

Jasper grasped Edward's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Cease your prattling! Instead of being a pathetic fool, do something about your indiscretions!"

"What could I possibly do?" he asked, his eyes haunted with grief.

"Go to her!"

"And what? What could I say? She does not even want to _look _at me."

"Tell her the whole story." Jasper pulled Edward up by the arm, shoving him out of the room and dragging him down the stairs. "Take a train—no matter the cost. Tell her what needs to be said! Things will fall into place."

"You honestly believe that?"

"I know so. I can _feel _it."

And so he left. Without thinking, Edward shot out of the door and demanded to go to the train station, buying a non-stop ticket. As he boarded the train, he hoped that Bella would find it in her heart to forgive him. He had been cruel to life and the people in it because he was subjected to the pain all others felt.

But she did not deserve any of this. She did not deserve to be tricked and deceived. The image of her face flashed in his mind. _Bella. _Her curious, teasing eyes sparkled at him. _Bella. _Her interrupted confession, telling him that she fancied him. _Bella. _And a scene he did not witness invaded his thoughts. He could see Elise playing her game, coy and vindictive, falsely sympathizing with his love. _Bella. _

He closed his eyes, tapping his fingers against the glass impatiently. An icy terror gripped his body. What if she did not accept him? He had to plan before hand. After asking for a piece of paper and a pen from the conductor, Edward began on his letter.

_Bella_

_I do not intend to frighten you with this letter, but merely feel the need to clarify the events that have occurred…_

-:-

Only hours ago did she leave behind the world of illusions, and she did not regret her choice. The outcome of her holidays was not ideal, but she left with what little dignity she had left. Though she swore not to let_his _words to affect her, she could not help but hear his pretty phrases echo in her mind.

The sweet scent of his breath faintly lingered, tickling her ears. His smoldering, emerald eyes haunted her, enticing her to join in his mischief. The crooked smile that played upon his lips still left her breathless. For all this, she was a fool. She was a fool for love.

How silly she was to fall for his deceitful lies and trickery. The imprudence of it all was unbelievable. Bella could not believe how easily persuaded she was. She never was one to trust others easily. On first meeting, it took Bella nearly a year to truly trust Alice. After a life full of disappointment and betrayal, Bella found it hard to put faith in another person.

And yet, she put her faith into _him_. Edward. She had gifted him so many things—so many rarities that neither other man nor woman received, yet he repaid her poorly. His gifts were merely bought from tainted money or a product of deception. The art set may as well have been a gift from Alice, for Alice told Edward of her passion for the arts.

She marveled at how many books he must have read. To write such pretty verses seemed sinful in her mind. It should have been a crime to make something sweet sound awfully agonizing. Never again could Bella read Shakespeare or poetry. It would not hold the same ardency it once had.

After dealing with a man of cunning whom wrote beautiful sonnets, Bella could not fathom how anything written about love and affections could be true. If someone so vile could write such a persuasive and passionate, who was to say that anything in the world had meaning.

_And to think I would not let him have this satisfaction._ She thought bitterly. _Edward has changed my point of view. How unpleasant I have become. _

"Can I see your ticket, Miss?"

Bella looked up at the usher, a blank stare in her eyes. She handed him her ticket wordlessly, staring back at the blurry landscape passing before her eyes. The usher handed back her ticket and left, leaving Bella to revel on her thoughts.

She gasped harshly, hugging her stomach. Her heart pounded profusely, and Bella feared that if she let go, she would fade away. The pain of heartbreak had been too unbearable. Even though he had shattered her, Bella still could not forget Edward. She did not know why he had affected her so much.

_Why? _She thought, horrified. _Why have the fates turned against me? Have I not endured sufficiently? Is it not enough that I lack kinship and affection? Is it not adequate that I live according to others and their expectations?_

Tears began to cloud her eyes, slowly streaming down her pale face. _How could you do this to me, Edward?_

To be so monstrous was a mystery to Bella. He tricked her, used her, and lied to her. Every word from his mouth was a lie. He used the early death of his mother, and his father's character as an excuse. The man truly was spoiled. Nothing was ever enough for Edward. He always had to win, no matter what the cost.

She closed her eyes and pressed her face against the cool glass. The soft pattering of the rain reached her ears, lulling Bella into an uneasy sleep. The heavens saw fit to mourn with her. After all, the devil's advocate had captured her heart, and no matter how wrong it seemed, Bella did not regret the lies.

The winter's light had awoken her the next morning. The train had stopped at the final station, and with that, Bella took a carriage back to Brighton Academy. Dreams haunted her that night. At first they were pleasant, teasing her with an illusive future of marriage and children, but then the dream turned dark, featuring Miss Dervish and _him._

Everything happened in a blur. Before she knew it, the carriage stopped at the Brighton, helping her carry her trunk to the door. The mistress welcomed her, questioning her stay in London. "It was…" But what could Bella say? It was pleasant? Surely not.

"I know. The wonders of London leave everyone speechless," the mistress gushed, a pert smile forming on her lips. "Oh—you have a visitor, Miss Swan. He says he is your relative. I will have Marianna take your trunk to your room, while you speak to him."

Bella shrugged slightly, walking relentlessly to the den. As she opened the doors, her stomach churned, gripping angrily. All breath had been lost when she saw his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked, horrified, as she shut the door.

Edward stared at her kindly. "I'm afraid I had to lie to your mistress. If I had not said that we were kin, she would not grant us privacy."

"I have nothing to say to you, Sir Cullen."

"But I have something to say to you." He stepped closer to her; though keep a few feet of distance between their bodies. "You have been deceived—"

"Stop," she whispered harshly. "Do not say another word or take another step. I ask you to leave."

"Please—"

Tears pooled into her already reddened eyes. "Have you not caused me enough pain, Edward?"

"If you will just listen—"

"I never knew that you were a sadist!" Bella cried out, but not quite loud enough to cause trouble. "But then again, I did not know that you were _betrothed_."

Edward bit his lip. "I am not exactly betrothed, Miss Swan."

"I _saw _the contract!"

"You may have seen it, but did you read it?"

"There was no need to do so."

"If you would have read it, you would have known that I am technically not betrothed to that vile shrew!" Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "The contract clearly states that if I do not find a wife by my birthday, then the betrothal between Elise and I is activated."

Bella stared at him, astounded. The tears spilt freely down her face, her body shaking lightly. "And you think that makes it all the better?" She laughed hysterically, hiccupping. "You _lied _to me, Edward!"

"I may have kept that from you, but it was all real!" Edward exclaimed wildly. "I _love _you, Isabella Swan! I love you most _ardently_. Every word I said and every part in our courting was tangible. It was there!"

"I do not know what is real or what is not. Not anymore. Not until I met you." Bella stared at him, clutching her heart and stomach, trying to maintain the ache that throbbed within.

"Believe me when I say—"

"No!" She screamed furiously, her eyes livid with anger. "I will _not _believe you, Edward!" Bella turned to leave, until she felt a tug on her wrist.

"Bella, listen—" But he was cut off as a sharp sting came to his face. His eyes widened upon seeing Bella's hand raised. She had slapped him.

She took in deep breaths, gulping for air angrily. "No. You listen, Edward. I fell for your games. I fell for your lies. I will not be fooled once more. You betrayed me when you promised not to. You took my heart and toyed with it so cruelly." Her lips curled in a sneer. "You do not know the meaning of love."

"Not until I met _you_," Edward said passionately, unnerved at her change in attitude.

"That is your problem, Sir Cullen—your _affliction_. I did not see it before, but I see it perfectly now."

"And what is my _affliction_, as you put it?"

"Love," Bella murmured, backing away from him. "You did not receive this when you were younger. You did not have a mother, to teach your morale. You did not get the attention you wanted from your father. There was no parental affection." She turned, facing the wall. "But you had a chance. You had an uncle and aunt who felt for you dearly. You have two cousins whom treat you like a brother."

Edward stood shocked, unable to speak.

Bella then spun around, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I had _none _of that. I never received so much as a hug from my mother or father! They favored my brother, my sister-in-law, and now my nephew. Never once have they told me they were proud of me!" She began to tremble violently, the tears spilling once more. "No. I have not been as spoilt as you, but you cannot toy with people just because you are angry at the world!"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it, still speechless.

"You found love in affliction." Bella dropped her hand to her side, her eyes swimming with mixed emotions. "You used love so carelessly and brought it a new meaning. Love is nothing more than torture when it comes from your mouth. The word brings suffering to my heart."

"I…I am sorry, madam." Consumed by guilt, Edward walked passed Bella, and out of the door. He turned around, a hollow look in his troubled green eyes. "You think this lowly of me, Miss Swan, and for that I am sorry. I will take my leave, but for every patch of distance that I put between us, will be a piece of my heart ripping to shreds." He then laughed coldly. "Yes, even a man of my demeanor has a heart."

"Please…"

"Yes, I will leave. I hope one day when we meet, you will not hold the same resentment as you do now. I am not as ruthless as you make me out to be, Miss Swan." He sighed, and then turned to leave. "Elise Dervish does not deserve your sympathy either. She is a woman of many scandals, and I am sure that not all she said was out of truth." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "Even if this does not mean much of anything to you, I love you, Bella. I do not mean that in a connotation of suffering or torment. I love you like you deserve to be loved. I suppose that does not matter now."

Bella closed her eyes until she heard the soft click of the door. When she was sure he had left, she ran up the stairs and to the suite that she shared with Alice. After locking the door, she threw the window open, allowing the bitter chill to enter her room. To enter her heart. At the moment, she did not want to feel.

She welcomed the numb feeling that seeped into her veins. With that, her body fell to the floor, lithe and tragic. A deep sob ripped from her throat as a gust of wind filtered the room. She did not notice the sudden drop in temperature. She did not pay any attention to her surroundings.

She did not even notice that as the wind came in, it blew a letter from atop her desk, causing it to float under Alice's bed.

-:-

Authoress Note: Yes, I am sorry. Call me cruel, but it had to be done. I know all of you are upset about the last chapter and expected a nice fluffy dose in this one, but I'm afraid I have fooled you, but I am not Elise! Bella fell for Edward but she can't put her trust in him so easily after all those lies—gasp—But please keep up those wonderful reviews. I can't believe how great all of you are. All your wonderful comments make me feel so much better because everything is slowly going wrong.

ALSO: I need a Beta for this story. Of course, I will want to finish the story before I have it Beta'd but if anyone is interested, I would prefer a someone with experience help me out. Thank you and much love.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Reflections

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers. I also do not own the quote from Pride and Prejudice—that right belong to the wonderful Miss Austen.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Twelve: The Reflections**

-:-

**January 14, 1896**

Though the days had passed, Edward did not follow. He was frozen in time like the glaciers in the arctic, but his appearance was different. The chilling feeling that saturated his body would not thaw and would not fade. His body had not moved in the days since his arrival. All he did was contemplate on what had gone wrong.

Upon leaving Brighton Academy, Edward did not return to his relative's manor, but instead he arrived at his own mansion. He could not see anyone—the pain he felt was unbearable. Not even the servants were called upon to clean the neglected home. He rather enjoyed his time alone, for his whole life had been full of loneliness.

_You used love so carelessly and brought it a new meaning. Love is nothing more than torture when it comes from your mouth. The word brings suffering to my heart._

Love in affliction. Of course. Not even he saw his flaw as clearly as Bella had. She was completely right about his demeanor. Edward had toyed with other people's affections without a care for _their _feelings. He did not care if he broke a woman's heart. That type of though had not been spontaneous; it was spawned.

Edward was not always so careless with a lady's love. After his mother's death during his infancy, Edward found solace in his family. He had his father's love, but somehow being his son was not enough. Edward senior fell too deep into grief and work after losing his wife—looking at his son was too painful. The boy reminded the father of his late wife.

Neglected as he was, Edward's aunt and uncle opened their arms to him. Carlisle and Esme showed their nephew the utmost compassion, treating him just like their children. Rosalie and Jasper was his kin, and Alice had become somewhat of a sisterly figure to him. In each, he found home.

Alongside his childhood companions was Elise Dervish of West Essex. She too was introduced to Edward when they were mere children. The two developed a friendship, and overtime, a connection. As the years passed, their relationship grew and Edward found himself fancying the young Duchess.

All warmth had been lost only a short time ago. During one of his father's business trips, Edward decided on whim to visit Elise without any notice. He arrived at the Dervish manor alone, holding a bouquet of very expensive flowers—Elise always favored posh and luxurious items. She simply had to have the best.

And she did. Her inheritance was impeccable, and no one could question her flawless features. Elise was rich, beautiful, and had Edward. Edward was the son of a Viscount, handsome, and with equitable assets to boot. They were perfect for one another in every way, in status and appearance.

But they did not get their happily ever after.

In the first time of his life, Edward had loved another woman—with a different type of affection—or so he thought. His mind had changed during that fateful visit when he had found her indulging on the carnal acts of love. Her legs had spread for the stable boy like she was a common whore.

The fury was forever etched on his face. He did not let her see how much pain she had caused him. He would not spoil her with that satisfaction. A snort escaped Edward's mouth as he remembered how Elise attempted to cover up her indiscretions. She had said that the stable boy had gotten her drunk—though Edward found it ironic how she could coherently make an excuse just moments after being in the lewd predicament. The flush on her face, and the _moaning _was enough not to believe the heinous woman's words.

He did not say a thing. Edward left the manor, betrayed and hurt. It was at that moment he found love as a frivolous emotion. It was all an excuse to feel agony. A deep loathing formed in the pit of his stomach as those vile images flashed in his mind. He developed resentment towards women, seeing them as objects of lust and nothing more.

He did not spread the news like a gossiping fool. Edward longed to ruin Elise's reputation, but by exposing her lack of virtue, he would also take a huge blow to his pride. As noble as he was, Edward was too vain. He would not let his pride be ruined by his former love. What would people think if they found out that his almost wife laid in bed with a commoner?

Edward lost trust with the world.

The only women in his life he remotely respected were Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. The only love he relied on was that of his family, but even that was not enough. He could not fully confide on kin-affection. What Elise had done to Edward caused him to become bitter, and with that, he toyed with other people's emotions.

So Edward lived his life with arrogance and conceit. He made hearts and broke them within a day. He vowed not to allow himself to feel _that _way ever again. It was weak—and Edward Anthony Cullen was _not _weak.

A month later, Elise came to Edward in tears, begging for a moment of privacy. She openly admitted to Edward of her lewd conduct, and she came to him for help. Elise had missed her monthly courses, and she feared that she was with child.

Edward remembered the bittersweet justice that gripped his body. He saw it right that she had been convicted of her crime—even devils could not escape their judgment. What happened next had shocked him. Elise had the audacity to ask Edward for a marriage proposal. If they were to marry quickly, Elise could put the child off as product of the marriage bed.

He had smiled at her coldly. The previous month had hardened his heart, especially to the woman that pleaded before him. Elise did not hold the same perfection as she once did. Her assets were no longer an incentive. He saw no status of her being as a Duchess, but instead that of a deceitful whore. She was not beautiful in any ay. She was hideous with a wicked, dark soul.

And just as easily as she had broken his heart, Edward laughed at her response, mirthlessly. He sneered at Elise, showing no sympathy for her situation. He roared at her to leave his presence, as if she were some filthy plebian. He remembered how the helpless look in her eyes turned livid. Without another word, Elise left his presence, only to return months later.

Edward noticed a certain curve to her body, and yet not child had been reported. He saw the evil in her eyes as she openly courted the many men around her, seducing them with ease. A twinge of guilt clutched Edward as he thought of what Elise could have possibly done with the baby.

And that was when the news from Greenwich had reached his ears. Apparently a woman was staying there, and went through a terrible sickness. The next day, the woman had disappeared, a bottle of poison and poorly developed baby left in the wake of the morning. Elise had been in Greenwich at the same time.

Edward's point of view on women had darkened even more. He saw the wickedness that oozed from Elise's cold presence. If one woman could have been that way, then so could any other woman. His feelings had deepened after his father's death. Edward was never the same.

Week after week there was a new woman in Edward's life. Countesses, Lady's, and even princesses were caught in his web of lies and carelessness. Edward never sought out his family for comfort, but instead, found love as the enemy. Love was the source of all his problems. Wherever there was suffering, love would surely follow.

_Some aren't meant to love, only to be loved._

_The fact that I'm using her guilt as a weapon is completely just._

Edward blinked, coming back to his senses. His mind had been stuck in the past for the past two weeks. All he could think about was the stupid mistakes he had made. His philosophies and tactics failed him the one time it mattered.

Isabella Marie Swan had changed his point of view. She was not after his wealth, title, nor heart. She was not after him period, but instead, _he _was after _her._ At first it had been for the fun of the game. She had openly refused him, challenged Edward, and intrigued him. Slowly, Edward had fallen for Bella, and he did not even know it. It was on New Years when he truly knew of his feelings for Bella.

The cold, aching feeling in his heart had melted. She warmed a fire within his soul. Edward never felt the need to please anyone as much as he did Bella. She was his everything. The feeling he once felt for Elise was nothing compared to the ardency he held for Bella. He even proved so when he gifted her a necklace that once belonged to his father.

_Just you wait Edward. One day you will gamble something more infinitely precious and lose everything._

And Jasper had been right.

Within the blink of an eye, Edward lost everything. Even after his attempts to reconcile, Bella refused him. The pain he had inflicted upon her was unbearable, and Edward was ashamed with himself. The anguish on her face was a reflection of what he felt when Elise had betrayed him.

The letter was his last resort. He knew that Bella would not forgive him so easily, but if only she could believe Edward when he said that he truly loved her. The letter revealed everything of his past, from his lack of affection from his father, to Elise's affair. He trusted Bella to keep all to herself.

Edward endured the utmost humility to his pride and vanity within that letter.

But it had been two weeks. Each day, he grew number and hollower. A dull ache divested into his body, chilling every bone he had. He could not sleep. He could not eat. He could barely breathe. Every morning he awoke to another day of remorse. He prayed for the misery to wash away, or for God to show him clemency and to end his sufferings.

No sympathy was shown. He was just as evil as Elise had been. His disregard for other's feelings blinded his empathy. Instead of embracing his family's love as a whole, he denied them and sought out revenge on innocent people. The fates had seen it fit that Edward too should suffer for his sins.

He still loved Bella, and would each and every day in his life. He would never forget the girl with the flaxen hair. He would never forget his Mistress of Spring and her jovial laughter. Her fine eyes still stared at him, accusing and relentless. She knew that Edward was not good for her, and deep inside she knew that she should have stayed away.

But she gave him a chance. Bella gave him the benefit of the doubt. Though she heard the gossip from Alice, and was warned by Nicholas Dublin, Bella still accepted Edward's friendship. He was sincere with her, and did not blame the hesitant girl for not accepting his apology. If he had been Bella, he too would be confused and torn.

So he let her go.

He would not harass her any longer. He would not pester Bella nor cause her any more pain. He had his chance and gambled it away so hastily. For once, Edward knew the true meaning for labor. As spoiled as he was, Bella was the one thing that he would never have.

And there was something awfully _enticing _about wanting something you could not have.

-:-

Authoress Note: Okay, so here is the deal. I had a few questions about how the "love in affliction" part did not make sense in the last chapter. One, if you read the previous chapters, I have left small clues. Two, I hope this chapter clears up a few things. This chapter was full on Edward, so hopefully this clears up a few things. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I am still looking for a Beta. I have seen a few potential Beta's but I would love to see more people. If anyone has anymore questions, feel free to contact me. Much love.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Relapse

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Relapse**

-:-

**January 17, 1896**

She stared out of the window, blankly, thinking of the past few weeks. Life had taken an unexpected turn in her life—a simple twist of fate. Apparently the heavens saw fit to teach her a lesson about the demons that walked the earth. She was not a fool. Not anymore. Her trust was a precious thing to have, and yet she acted as if it was an infinite resource.

The days passed, each bringing on a nuance of regret, betrayal, and loathing. The weather impacted her mood poorly, bringing out the pessimist in her. Rain had been the omnipresent gloom, constantly tapping against the glass, bringing her back to reality. This was her reality. Sheer loneliness.

She promised herself that she would no longer cry, for the skies mourned for her. Her heart had hardened, scarred with the memories of deceit, but her visage remained soft. She knew that she could not fool anyone.

Her eyes were glazed over, hollow and lifeless. The shadows under her eyes were sunken and dark from the sleepless nights as she restlessly tossed and turned. The pallor of her face had changed into a foreboding, haunted expression. A sickly tone took to her face, causing scandalous rumors to spout from the mouths of everyone. The younger girls kept their distance, and the older ones would sneer at her desolate behavior.

She stared around her room where she presently sat, idly wondering why there was so much clutter. She seemed to be living as a puppet; she was there but someone else was pulling her strings. She sent in her resignation from Brighton Academy only days ago and began her packing. No letter had been written to her parents. She did not desire a fight with her mum.

Her items lay scattered across the room. Misplaced books sat in the corner, gathering dust. Fine portraits remained forgotten on the walls. A flurry of papers occupied the writing desk, either unread or unwritten. She had no motivation; no will. The spark that glimmered in her eyes had faded into the vacant depths of her stare.

And even though she hated _him _so dearly, she could not stop the constant wondering of his being. He was the most accomplished actor. The look in his eyes almost convinced her to think that he had changed for the better; that he was honest. She almost fell for his charm and his persuasion, as she so foolishly did once before.

He was a child to think that all would be well. Even after his effort of coming to Brighton, she could not forgive him so easily. He had _lied _to her. She could not possibly believe any word from his mouth if he had lied to her so easily. The prospect was unfathomable. She did not know if he was earnest on his proclamations of love and ardency. She did not know whether or not his very demeanor was a hoax.

Some would call her foolish. Her parents would be in mad haste to have her married to the son of a Viscount. The ladies of Brighton would scorn her, whispering at how she had lost her chance of living a luxurious life. The very people of England would make idle gossip of how _he _rejected _her_. Virtue would be in question, and the blame would always be put on the female because such an upstanding man could not be thought indecent.

And what kind of a man—a man who had all the opportunities in the world—would do such villainous acts. A man who had been fed by a silver spoon, given the affection from one's family, and yet in the end broke dozen's of hearts. What kind of man indeed. He was no man; he was a monster. To trick another woman into thinking he loved her was the deepest of sins. And to learn of this evil conduct from his _betrothed_?

He was spoiled. He had been handed every thing he ever wanted, and expected to be given any one thing he desired. A selfish man. A privileged man too blind to see what a good life he lived. No—he was not a man—he was a little boy. Edward. The name brought tears to her eyes, causing her to double over in grief.

The look on his face after his failed attempt at reconciliation was unforgettable. His eyes were livid, full of fervor and fear. The awe on his face was remarkable. Edward learned that he could not always get what he wanted. He would never have her. Not anymore. He was ruthless and cold, thinking every door was open to him. The boy thought he could merely toy with other people's emotions without affecting his own.

In the end, Edward got what he wanted. He saw her as a challenge, pursued after her affections, and ended up with her heart. He and Elise Dervish of West Essex deserved one another. They were one in the same—cold hearted and malicious. They did not care for others feelings and did not feel anything in return. At least Elise had the decency of ending the game before it got too far. She revealed her betrothed's deceit down to every last detail.

She sketched on a piece of parchment the diamond heart Edward had so easily given her. A claim that it once belonged to his late mother. If he could make such a cruel joke by using the death of his late mother to gain sympathy, Edward deserved a frigid woman to lie in his bed and spawn his heirs. As if the world needed any more spiteful people.

A quiet knock interrupted her silent revelry, shaking her from the deep thoughts. Her gaze lifted, surprise etched on her face. "Alice?" she whispered, awed.

Alice's eyes sparkled for a moment, almost relieved. "Bella," she said, running to her friend, and grabbing her into a fierce hug. "Oh, Bella. I was so _worried_!"

Recovering from her shock, Bella pulled Alice in arms length, confused. "Why would you be worried?"

"You did not answer my letters," Alice said, staring around the room. "Though now I can see why…what ever are you doing?"

A grim smile appeared on Bella's face. "I'm leaving Brighton."

"To another academy?"

"No. I've been taught enough to learn that no amount of schooling can change this world. Perhaps I will travel abroad…experience something new."

Alice's eyes widened. "This does not sound like you, Bella."

She laughed, a smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Yes. It seems as if the tables have turned."

"So it would seem," Alice said quietly, folding her hands together. She gave a smile cough, stared at the floor, and then stared at Bella sincerely. "Look, what happened over the holidays—"

"Don't." Bella wrapped her arms around her stomach, afraid of letting go. A low hiss escaped her mouth as the pain did not subside, her knees buckling from the ache. The room began to spin and a familiar rush hit Bella as spots of black began to appear around her. Fainting had become somewhat of a sport for her over the past few days.

Alice's eyes softened with remorse and grief as she held Bella so her friend would not fall. "What has he done?" she murmured sadly.

"It hurts," Bella said weakly, hugging Alice closer. "Very much so, it does hurt. I know that I should not let him affect me, but he has. I wish I were stronger, but this feeling is agonizing. He hurt me and yet he still haunts me in every thought and glance." She sniffed lightly. "But please do not let me ruin your friendship with him."

"I have not spoken to Edward ever since—" she bit her lip gently, trying not to distress Bella even more so. "I think there are some things that you should know."

"I know everything that I need to." Bella pulled away from Alice's grasp and walked solemnly to the window, desolate. "The contract. His betrothal. The heinous Duchess. The lies. The utter trickery of it all." Her eyes blazed with hatred as she spoke every word boldly and angrily. "Using the death of his parents to gain empathy and remorse. Pawning off items to woo the hearts to others—"

"Hold on," Alice interrupted, raising her eyebrow with concern. "What do you mean about _pawning his items_?"

Tears stung her eyes, for the memory was still fresh in her mind. New Years flashed before her, trailing images of stolen kisses and unrequited affections. "On the night of the masquerade, Sir Cullen and I took a stroll around the gardens. He forwardly placed a kiss on my cheek with the New Year approached and gave me a necklace with a diamond heart hanging on the chain. He claimed that the trinket belonged to his late mother." Hot tears streamed down her face. "How _dare _he? To not only make a mockery out of _me_, but his own _mother_?"

Alice's eyes widened slightly, shocked. "He told me he gave you the Trinity Heart…but I did not believe it." She frowned slightly, tapping a finger to her chin. "How do you know that it was all an act?"

"Miss Dervish, the only one whom was truthful to me, told me of Sir Cullen's _game_," she spat, turning around to stare at Alice. "She was the only one to tell me of his true nature. I was just another girl…another conquest. He buys little pence jewelry and pawns it off as heirlooms!"

"Bella, you have it all wrong. What Edward gave you was _real_!" Alice gasped lightly, fanning herself down. "The necklace he gave you was his mother's. It was called the Trinity Heart. It has been in their family since the times of Katherine of Aragon. She brought it from Spain and gave it to her favorite musician." She stared at Bella in awe. "He spoke of the truth."

Her stomach dropped slightly, but Bella remained unnerved. "And does one truth and pretty item cover up all his indiscretions?"

"Do not get cross with me, Bella." Alice sighed and stepped closer to her friend. "I am only telling you that Edward would _never _do something that low. He loved his mother and father dearly. He never did get to live a life with Lady Elizabeth Cullen, God rest her soul, so he would not give something of her possession so easily."

"He _lied _to me!"

"Elise Dervish is not as truthful as you make her to be."

"I do admit she was impudent—"

Alice huffed furiously. "She is a cow! If only I were not sworn to secrecy," she muttered to herself. "Miss Dervish is a horrible woman, Bella."

"I have heard enough, Alice. Please, do not wish to endure anymore of this agony." Bella began to stuff random things in her trunk, bleary-eyed. "I just want to go."

The two remained in silence, Bella packing and Alice gathering her possessions. Time was running short and in only a few hours would the servants be up to gather their luggage. The seconds passed, and an hour followed. Alice emptied her wardrobe and bent next to her bed, pulling out boxes of old items.

Minutes later, Alice became weary of the silence. "So you shall runaway?"

Bella turned, surprised at her sudden statement, and responded. "I suppose so, yes."

"You are a coward," Alice growled.

"You call me a coward?!" Bella glared at her friend, outraged by her words. "Do you know how I feel, Alice? I cannot sleep. I cannot eat. I cannot rest. He is a constant reminder in my mind! I am haunted by his very eyes—those charming and captivating eyes! My heart is hanging by a thread, and I want to salvage what is left of my life!" She breathed deeply, recovering from her screams. "If you call me a coward for those reasons, then, yes! I _am _a coward."

Alice stayed quiet, unable to find the words to speak, and turned back to her packing. She felt shamed for accusing her friend without thinking about her words. Her hands reached under the bed, coming across a piece of parchment. She pulled out the item to see a letter addressed to _Miss Swan_. "Bella—"

"Some days I feel as if I am not really here. The world is without life and color, only a monotonous shade of grey. I see nothing but contempt and disdain in this world." She whispered, her voice crackling at each word. "At days at a time I do not feel a thing. I did not feel as the rain poured upon me as I sat in the gardens. I did not feel the warmth of the fire that kindled in our room. I did not feel at all. I am numb"

"Bella, I—"

"The _only _thing I can feel is what had been." The tears had stopped. She had nothing left to cry. "I can feel that sensation flutter in my stomach every time I saw Edward glance my way. I can feel the blush on my cheeks spread all over as he commented on my eyes, my hair, and my demeanor. I can feel tension, the friction, and the enticement." She smiled miserably as she continued. "And what I feel the most is the kiss…the lingering faint brush against my skin. A benediction. A sin."

Alice found her voice. "Did you love him?"

"No," Bella replied, blinking. "I _do _love him. Even after all he has done to me, I still love the man! I am quite the masochist, am I not?"

"You are a human," Alice reasoned, walking over to her friend, and wrapped her arms around Bella. "When one is in love, we see not with our eyes, but with our minds. Love does not make good judgment and can lead us astray, but without suffering and pain, there would be no compassion. Do not turn your heart so cold and deny everyone else of your company. Within time you will heal, I promise you that."

"But why must I be punished for another person's mistakes?" Bella asked, confused. "How can I heal when I am constantly being tested?"

"God is not a sadist, Bella. God does not automatically do things for us, but instead, we must carry out our own will and destinies. God does not grant our wishes, but instead, grants us opportunities to fulfill our wants and desires. It is our responsibility to make things right."

Bella gave a light laugh. "You are very wise, Alice."

"I know only of what I have endured." She grinned broadly, her sapphire eyes sparkling at her friend's mirth. "Oh! I almost forgot. I found this letter under my bed." She handed the letter to Bella and shrugged. "I suppose the wind may have blown it away."

Her hands shook as she noticed the handwriting. "It is from Edward."

"Will you open it?"

She did not respond, only hesitantly opening the letter with a deep breath.

-:-

Authoress Note: Hello everyone! First, I must apologize for not updating sooner. I have been swamped with exams and no matter what, school comes first. Second, I have found a Beta, and I only have the first two chapters Beta'd. She is a wonderful girl named Andrea so –throws confetti for Andrea—yay! I have started a new story called **In Love and Music**. It is a pretty fun story!

I had a question about the whole Elise thing. Someone mentioned that Elise seemed surprised that Edward knew of her scandal, but she was not surprised. In Chapter Eight, Edward and Elise took a walk, but she was only shocked and scared that Edward mentioned her affair. The Scandal in Greenwich was only something Edward heard about, but did not hear about directly from Elise.

Hope that clears everything up! Anymore questions, just message me! Much love.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Letter

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Letter**

-:-

**January 1, 1896**

_Bella,_

_I do not intend to frighten you with this letter, but I merely feel the need to clarify the events that have occurred. First, I must apologize for the way I have acted and treated you so poorly. I was forward with you, but my affections remain true. I am intrigued by your very presence. At points you seem misplaced in our world, and I too understand the struggle that you endure. Your ambitions are enthralling, and it seems as if there is nothing you cannot do. You never cease to amaze me._

_I know that you are probably scoffing at words of flattery, but all I have told you is true. I know I might have not been very clear and honest on certain aspects of my life, but everyone has their secrets. I did not wish to reveal my betrothal to you, for it was not part of my life. The situation was done so against my will, and neither lawyer nor my uncle can annul the words of my late father._

_You see, I must explain a few things before I continue further. When I was younger, my father neglected me, forcing me into home-teaching or academies. My only true companions were my cousins, Rosalie and Jasper. Within time I was introduced to Elise Dervish of West Essex. Though it pains me to tell you so, I grew very affectionate with Miss Dervish, and I thought she returned my feelings. _

_I was very wrong. I will not bother you with lewd details, but Miss Dervish's promiscuous behavior forever scarred me. She had betrayed me so harshly, and she had the audacity to ask me for help in her time of need. Miss Dervish was with child and she beseeched for me to take her hand in marriage—to pawn off the child as my own. I refused her begging and sent her away. I felt guilty for leaving the child to be mothered by such a horrendous woman, but I could not do anything._

_Miss Dervish had gone to extremes, for the next time I met her, no child was present. The scandal of Greenwich caught my ears about a woman with child who vanished. All that was left was a bottle of poison and a poorly developed fetus. I have never felt so angry in my life._

_I tell you out of confidence, and I know that you will not betray me even though I have caused you the utmost pain. I have no excuse for my actions, but I can explain why I turned out to be cynical. I never had a mother to teach me the art of treating a young lady. I did not have parental affection, as you so boldly put it. Yes, I did have the opportunity, but I did not take the chance. I've been far too hurt by people, so I developed a hatred for the world and its people. I treated women like toys, but never once did I take what was not mine. I did not take it to the point where virtue was in question. I broke hearts, yes, but I did not feel. I was quite numb in those days._

_The only people I deemed respectable were my close kin, Miss Brandon, and Lord McCarty. In the beginning, I found solace in my family, but not even their warm comfort could overshadow the loathing I had felt for Miss Dervish. All women were guilty by association. I saw it as, if one woman could break my heart so carelessly, then any could do so as well. I was resentful, and for that, I trusted no one._

_I became paranoid. All I could hear are the snide remarks from mothers about how wealthy I was, and the name that I upheld. I did not see women as respectable—inside each one was a harlot after my assets. I created a philosophy that belonged to me. I even attempted to influence Jasper, but once I saw the deep ardency he felt for Miss Brandon, I bowed down and obliged. _

_I cannot explain how poorly I came to be. I cannot justify my actions and means, but this was the man who I was. I was so angry at the world and blinded by fury, that I did not see the true beauty that it birthed. I vowed to myself that I would not feel that way ever again—so I became a heart breaker. It was my job. To conceal my own insecurities, I wooed others to bring out their own._

_You may be thinking at the point, why I have not revealed this to others. It is not in my nature to ruin another person. I do not dabble in idle gossip and speak ill of others, for I have seen karma work in mysterious ways. This is not the only reason why I kept my mouth shut for so long. I am naturally a selfish man. If I were to reveal Miss Dervish's escapades, my pride would take a serious hit. I would rather not damage my own reputation by spoiling another._

_I did not love again—I could not. It was unfathomable. I went on to charm the hearts of women, but I never did come to the point of affection. No one seemed to fill that gaping hole; it was temporarily filled by these pretty girls. I had stopped caring for anyone who was not my kin. I did not care whether or not I hurt another person. I saw it fit that they should be punished for their thoughts and false proclamations of love. Perhaps some did feel for me, and perhaps others did not. That is all in the past, and I truly regret my position._

_My story continues with my last flirt, the Countess of Loire. I was awfully bored with the sheer loneliness I felt, so I had left my estate and stayed with my kin in London. As fate would have it, I was captivated by these smoldering, cinnamon eyes. They were full of mirth and defiance; a witty charm. Her porcelain face seemed so fragile, but I knew beneath the exterior was a strong woman. She spoke with such knowledge, and personified grace._

_I became in raptures with this wonderful, beautiful woman. I had become acquainted with her for only a few short days, and I put my entire trust in the palm of her hands. What I had sworn not to do had been done so unknowingly. I did not think it possible, but I found myself in love with her._

_And on that blessed day, she joined in Yuletide merriment. As I played the piano, she sang the sweetest of melodies. Her voice was like the chiming of bells and reminded me of home. It was at that moment I could see her singing a lullaby to our children, whilst giving them a life neither she nor I ever had. She would be a magnificent mother, and most of all, a wonderful wife. _

_I cursed any man who talked to her. I did not want any other to intrude on the future I had so clearly foreseen in my mind. Perhaps she did not wish the same future as I had envisioned, but I would do anything to capture her heart as she had so easily captured mine. She had changed my point of view on all things. I no longer believed in my pitiful philosophies. _

_Within time, I had gained her trust, and on that New Year, many things were brought about. A new birth signaled a year of blooming. The Mistress of the spring fey had done her duty, and even so, from what I thought, her compassion for me had sparked as well. Though with the good, came the bad, and my karma had finally caught up with me. I had kept a secret from the woman I had so openly courted, and the demons from my past appeared._

_And so here I am. I stand, waiting for your arrival to Brighton, and only hope is in my fortune. I know that nothing I may say can bring you to veracity, but I can only wish that you would be mine. I must finish up with my letter quickly. I see your haunted face approaching the school grounds. Maybe you will forgive me. Maybe you will turn me away. I will make a vow to you, however. I will not become bitter and sarcastic as I formally had been. I will not let your decision harden me into a cold-hearted person as Elise had done. That burden will not be placed on your shoulders._

_All that Elise may have told you may not be true, but the betrothal was. I pursued you not to escape the contract. I would die a million deaths if that would please you. I would humiliate myself to the utmost extent if it could put a smile on your face._

_You name what you wish, and you shall have it. I do not ask for your hand, for I know I am far too late, but I only ask your forgiveness. My feelings have not changed and they never will. I do not wish to cause you any more suffering than I already have, but this is all I can say and do. I have told you my side of the story, and within time, I hope these wounds will be healed. I have only one last thing to say to you, before I face my judgment._

_Before God, I must say that I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, most ardently. May I be struck dead by the most torturous way possible if I shall be lying, but I know that nothing can be worse than living a life without your friendship and love. I will not influence you any more. The choice is yours—I swear of it._

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

**January 17, 1896**

Her eyes glazed over, a blank expression appearing on her face. She read the letter once, twice, and then another to make sure she had comprehended all that was written. Dawning washed over her face, and the tears came once more. She felt every word pound in her heart most fervently. Her whole body began to tremble, a nervous wrack of sobs overcoming her.

Words seemed in vain, for neither Bella nor Alice knew what to say. Bella covered her eyes, sobbing loudly, whispering incoherent words. The words began to fade from the letter as the tears stained the paper, but they would never be forgotten. Edward's voice was forever etched in her memory, and she could just imagine how strained his face must have been.

She knew that it had all been true. Nothing further needed to be explained. Edward would not have taken the effort to make amends if he was not earnest. He did not even ask for her to return the fondness; only friendship. The hope he felt must have taken a devastating blow. She shuddered at the memory of his departure. The words she had screamed to him were said so maliciously.

But now she had seen _why _Edward had acted out. Though his reasons may not have been justified, Edward was only a _boy_. A boy in love. He was naïve and did not see worldly evil until he had his heart broken. He responded like any normal person would have—after all, he was only human.

"You were right." Bella wiped her face dry, staring at Alice grimly. "He was right, but I did not listen. I refused to believe anyone." Her eyes hardened slightly at the words. "I did not even believe you—my dearest friend—for that I am sorry."

Alice shook her head, clicking her tongue in response. "Do not apologize to me, Bella. It is hard to swallow the truth when you have been poisoned with such lies." She shifted her gaze to the letter, sighing. "When I heard it from Jasper, I did not know what to think. I was angry with Edward because I thought I had lost you as a friend. I sympathize what had happened to him, but he did not have the right to treat you ill."

"And to think I would have spent a simple holiday in Brighton," Bella laughed dryly. "I received more than I bargained for."

"But was that bargain worth it?"

"Very much so, yes."

Alice raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "And are you willing to fight for what you want, Miss Swan?"

"I have fought quite enough." Bella arose from her cramped position on the floor, staring blankly out the window. "My will has been broken."

"You sound like a true maiden in love," Alice swooned, arising from the floor as well. She grinned at her friend and grabbed both of Bella's hands. "You will see, Bella. Things eventually fall into place."

Bella shrugged, as if she had not a care in the world. "Perhaps, but I will not depend on restitution."

"You are far too stubborn," Alice crooned. "Will you not let your heart speak for itself?"

"My heart has no words left. It cannot speak of love, for it has lost its will to do so. It is afraid to speak in fear of being hurt once more."

"Bella, I will tell you what my mother told me in my youth." Alice clasped the heart-shaped locket from around her neck, her sparkling blue eyes shining with delight. "Love is like a child. It makes bad choices, but it is sprung from innocence. Love knows not of what it does—that is why Cupid if often a symbol for passion. Though many mistakes are made when one is in love, the act of ardency itself is not wrong." She opened her hand, letting the locket fall next to her heart. Her gaze fell to Bella's, attempting to give her friend hope. "Your love for Edward is meant to be. He returns those feelings graciously. The love between the two of you is a child who has made a few mistakes…do not let that child fall over a quarrel."

Bella looked down at the letter in her hands, unsure of what to do. Her eyes savored what was left of Edward's handwriting, and caught the only legible phrase she could find. _The choice is yours—I swear of it. _She breathed in deeply, setting the letter upon the desk, and continued with her packing. The maids would be arriving soon to take away her things.

-:-

Authoress Note: Okay, first of all, I was not originally planning on making this chapter. The letter was a basic recount of Edward's chapter so this might bore you. I was going to skip to the next part but so many of you said that you could not wait for the letter haha so I felt guilty. It is not that great, but here it is. Second, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know a few of you mentioned that it is "Catherine of Aragon", but I have read a few history books that established the name "Katherine of Aragon"—so I am sticking to that one.

My finals are steadily approaching so I must solely focus on those. I will update when I can and thank you for the few patient reviewers! You know who you are. I am currently writing the next chapter of **In Love and Music **and **Sacrifice** so I hope you all stay tuned.

If you have any questions, contact me! Much love.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Benedictions

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers. I do not own CPR or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Benedictions**

-:-

**January 25, 1896**

A light snow had fallen upon the soft estate of the Brandon Manor. After many days of rain, the heavens granted the earth with its heavenly quilt of ice. The small lake had iced over, a barrier of glass assembled between two completely different worlds. He rubbed his hands together, not from the chilling weather, but from the lack of feeling. His whole body had been numb. The vicarious and spirited behavior that once embodied his personality had gone with the rain. It had gone in a letter.

He expected, out of his childish hopes, a response. He thought, perhaps, that maybe she would write him another letter. It did not matter whether the words were spiteful or forgiving; a response was a form of mending. Alas, he was left without solace and comfort. Every day had been as lonely as the next, hiding away into the confine's of his manor.

Only today did he see light. Jasper had stolen him away from his estate, forcing his cousin to break free from the shadows. After all, Jasper could not have his best man not show up to his wedding. Edward was not quite there, but at moments a spark would linger in his eyes. He was not moping, but he was not joyful. He was not depressed, yet he was not as boastful as usual.

"How long has he been out there?" Emmett whispered, watching his friend from a distance.

Jasper shivered, shaking his head in disdain. "For an hour, now. He is completely gone these days."

"Even though it is his fault, and Miss Swan deserves much better than the way Edward has treated her, I cannot help but sympathize with him." Emmett began to walk, Jasper in his wake.

"I am torn as well." He marched up to his cousin, snatching Edward's arm to break him from his daze. "Let us go inside. You will catch your death if you stay outside any longer."

Edward shrugged Jasper's arm away, shoved his hands in his pocket, and marched on towards the manor. "You need not to baby me."

"Well I must if you continue to act like a child," Jasper chided, catching up to his side. "Come now, Edward. Why so dour?"

His emerald eyes hardened as he stared at his cousin mockingly. "Are you daft or do you _enjoy _inflicting pain?"

"Neither. I merely want to know why you cannot let things be. Move on, Edward. Moping will get you no where."

"I am not moping!"

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing now?!" Jasper exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He huffed angrily, pacing back and forth. "You…you are _different_. I have never seen you so…so docile. Where have you been these past few weeks? What happened to that arrogant little pest I knew?"

"You know very well that I was at my estate—"

"Oh, do not give me that pathetic attempt of an excuse! You ran away because life became too hard for you."

Edward's nostrils flared, his jaw clenching with fury. "Fine, I admit it; I ran away because every waking moment of my existence became _unbearable_! Oh, how very shocking—Edward has a _heart_. He feels pain like a real human being. Astonishing!"

"And the sarcasm has returned," Emmett muttered under his breath. He then rolled his eyes, clapping Edward on the shoulder. "No need to be hostile. We all know that you are not incapable of feeling pain or despair. Yes, you have had your heart broken, and yes, it was your fault, but you are not dealing with the grief in a proper manner."

"I am done with being _proper_," Edward snapped irritably. "By the first thing tomorrow I will leave England."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "And where pray tell do you think you are going?"

"Anywhere—anywhere but here. I refuse to live in the single place which has caused me so much misery."

"So, that is it? You just give up?"

"Yes."

"You are a fool." Jasper griped. "By the time you realize what a buffoon you are being, your betrothal contract with Miss Dervish will be activated! You will not be able to get out of the marriage."

"Let it be activated." Edward opened the door of the manor, plopping down on a plush chair. "I care not for anything. That cur can have all my assets. She may have my name. A marriage does not imply any interaction with Miss Dervish _after _we are wed. I will not have that woman be the source of carrying out our family name."

Emmett chuckled, sitting down next to Edward. "So you will have an illegitimate child? Will you have your _own _Anne Boleyn and send your wife to the guillotine?"

"Do not tease me, Emmett. The Cullen name will be carried on with Jasper and Alice's children. I do not need to spawn a few of my own. The name is secure." Edward glanced at his cousin, a wry curl forming on his lips. "Which reminds me…should we not be leaving to the church?"

Jasper's eyes widened in shock as he shot a look at the clock. "Blast!"

-:-

Alice gasped in pain, hugging her stomach as the maidservant pulled tighter on the corset. "I think that is quite enough," she wheezed.

Clairice waved her hand, picking at the creases of her own ensemble. "A little more will not kill you, Alice."

"Just barely," she said breathily. As the maidservant pulled the corset tighter, Alice swatted her hands in protest. "Enough!"

"Honestly, dear. Why are you being so incorrigible?"

"Well it _has _always been said that the child is a reflection of its parents."

"Ah. So you get it from your father."

Alice rolled her eyes, fanning herself with a stray parchment. "I suppose I could always be my something blue."

"That role belongs to your beautiful eyes," Rosalie commented, cooing at her son in the process. "Something new is the diamond set your father gave you."

"Something old is the first flower Jasper has ever given me," Alice said, stroking the velvet pouch in her pocket. "Something blue in my eyes…"

"And what of your something borrowed?" Clairice asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh dear, please tell me that you did not forget."

"Mother, I am getting married today—stop treating me like I am a child!" Alice gasped as she exclaimed in annoyance.

"You will always be my little darling." Clairice's lower lip trembled slightly, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I swear you are mad." Alice shook her head, walked towards her mother, and wrapped her arms around Clairice. "All is well, mama."

Before Clairice could respond, a soft knock came to the door. In, peered Amelia dressed in her wedding garments. "We have your gown!"

"Thank heavens," Esme muttered, following her granddaughter. She then stared at Alice, appraising her body. "You are far too thin, my dear."

"And pale," Amelia said.

Clairice eyed her daughter and nodded. "I think we should loosen the corset to give her complexion some color."

Not waiting for the maidservant, Alice untied the laces, and sighed in relief. A flood of crimson colored her face, adding life to her eyes. "Now I know how a starving person feels in the desert."

"Always dramatic," came a voice, carrying itself into the room. Her long brown hair remained freely at hip-length, but two strands from each side of her head were pulled into a crown formation. Cinnamon eyes, lingering with distress, were glimmering with mischief and amusement. A faint blush from the snowy weather nipped at her nose and cheeks, accentuating the unique beauty of her face. Bella strode inside the room, her head held up high, carrying a small, velvet box.

"Thank goodness!" Alice rushed to Bella's side, despite the disapproving looks from Clairice. "Someone _sane _has arrived."

Bella laughed, turning Alice around so she could adjust the laces of her corset. "Sorry for my late arrival. I was delayed writing a correspondence to my father. Final preparations are being made for my inheritance. I must thank your father once more for his help," she said to Alice.

"It is legally yours," she responded bluntly. "Your grandmother signed and sealed her fortune in the palms of your hands. The will clearly stated that you were to be in control by the age of eighteen."

"Whatever will you do?" Esme asked, a hesitant look on her face. Everyone had been uncomfortable when speaking to Bella, in fear of mentioning something unnerving.

"I will go to Marseilles to visit my brother and his family. I thought it would be appropriate to visit my nephew at least once." She stared at the box in her hands, stroking the soft material. "And the rest has yet to be known. Perhaps I will go abroad." Her eyes glanced around the room, a smile forming on her lips. "Well I have your something borrowed."

Alice took the box, opening it carefully. "Oh, Bella, it is stunning!" She stared at the diamond brooch, her fingers caressing the stones. "Thank you again for letting me borrow it."

"Hush. Now shouldn't you be getting dressed in your wedding gown?" She pushed Alice towards the mirror once more, allowing the maidservant to carefully put on the dress.

Clairice stared at Bella's hair ruefully. "Miss Swan, would you like Olivia to do your hair? She does a pretty pin-up with flowers."

"No thank you," Bella said politely. "I'd rather keep my hair down."

"People will talk—"

"Let them talk," Alice snorted. "_I _think Bella's hair looks lovely. If it were my choice, I would let my hair down as well."

An hour had passed, and all had been set. The men arrived on time at the church, and waited for the wedding to commence. Jasper remained calm, standing proudly at the altar, chatting idly with Emmett and Edward. Minutes later the music began, and the doors were opened. Bella took a deep breath, clutching her bouquet, and stepped out first.

She walked down the aisle in pale blue, staring happily at the guests. Only when her eyes caught Edward's face did she gasp. Her heart stuttered its beats, and a familiar ache pitted dully in her stomach. A pert smile was forced on her face as she averted her gaze elsewhere and finally on the bride's side.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of Bella. He did not expect her to be at the ceremony, even after she agreed to be maid of honor. Adrenaline pumped in his veins. For the first time he felt as though he could breathe again. Edward's eyes lingered over her face, a ravenous hunger burning in the depths. He savored every stolen glance he made, cherishing the precious moments he had. No matter how many times he looked her way, he saw the refusal blatantly on her face. She would not acknowledge her presence.

"May I have the rings?"

Edward broke out of his thoughts, staring blankly at the minister. He quickly reached into his pockets, handing the rings to the minister, and perked his ears in attention. Embarrassment flooded his body as he realized he spent most of the ceremony time looking at his beloved. He did not care for broken promises, nor did he care for the burdens he bore.

Vows were made, and rings were exchanged. In what seemed like an eternity in the making, the wedding had ended in seconds. He stepped forward, and walked down the aisle, side-by-side with Bella. She clutched the bouquet of flowers at her side, avoiding eye contact at any means possible.

They stopped once they reached the church doors, awkwardly standing to await the rest of the wedding parade. He bit his lip, uncertain what to say. A fluttering sensation filled his body, as if it were the first time he was doing something daring.

"How have you been, Sir Cullen?"

Edward turned toward Bella, shock evident on his face. "Very well, thank you," he lied. Time had been anything but pleasant. "And you, Miss Swan? How have you been fairing."

She looked down at her hands, fumbling with the bouquet. Her strength was minimal, and she could not bear to meet his green eyes. "I have been better. I have grown tired of this dreary weather. Perhaps I can find a place with more sun."

"Are you taking an extended holiday?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Bella bent her head in a slight nod. "Yes. The academy has nothing more to offer me to further my education. I have decided to see the world for myself. I will be my own teacher."

A shadow of gloom rested upon Edward's face as he listened to Bella's plans. He could not help but feel guilty as she spoke. It was as if his very presence had pushed her away. She obviously was _that _repulsed by him—after all, she saw fit to but a vast amount of space between them. Just as he was about to speak, Bella bade him good-bye, telling him that she was to speak to other guests.

"Good-bye," he whispered, watching as she walked away. He felt somewhat relieved that she was willing to speak to him, no matter how simple the conversation was. Her shield of reluctance had grown another coat of arms. There was a certain strength in her air; she was wiser. Through the trials and tribulations of the heart, a sagacious power embodied her very soul.

He watched as Bella moved around the room, her hair tumbling down her lithe frame. A genuine smile played upon his lips as he saw the defiance in her manner. She did not care what others thought; that made him love her even more. The woman was lovely. Her beauty was unknown, a secret, that he knew very well. She was full of flaws and afflictions herself, but that is what made her attractive. Her imperfections were the spars that ignited his soul.

Edward stared enviously as she laughed easily with Jasper and Alice. His mind flashed with possible images of _him _and Bella together: dancing, laughing, embracing…loving. The fervency to be with her was indescribable. Love had been used over and over again within his mind, but even that simple word could do his feelings no justice.

The one thing he had promised—_vowed_—not to do, happened. He _fell_ for Bella. Hard.

He was absolutely infatuated. The aches and churns in his stomach were sickening, but it was in a good way. He was confused, and he was scared. Edward wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bella, but he was frightened for feeling so strongly for her, especially when the feelings were no longer mutual.

During his pondering, Bella had vanished. He sighed in frustration, weaving throughout the room in search of her, in hopes of one last conversation. Edward would take what he could get from Bella, even though what he really wanted was the cure to his love-sick heart.

-:-

She was weak.

As terrifying and unbearable as the last few weeks had been, she grew tougher. Her loss and betrayal gave her a newfound strength. The barrier came tumbling down after she read Edward's letter. Her heart was confused. It did not know whether to jump into Edward's arms or to runaway in the crevices of the earth.

She could not even look into his eyes; those smoldering, emerald jewels carefully cut to mirror his intentions and emotions. Bella knew that if she were to stare into the depths of his soul that she would melt away within him. Even though her will was stronger, she knew that her physical form could not resist such affections.

The ardency and passion he emitted was daunting. The eloquence of devotion in his voice had been impossible to ignore. She knew it was inevitable. She knew that no matter how far she ran, he would always be in the back of her mind, haunting her.

But she did not care.

Bella _wanted _his melodic voice to resound in his head. She wanted to memorize the pleasant memories they had. It was healthier to remember the special moments rather than indulge on them. The happy experiences would keep the fire lit in her soul.

She breathed in the cool, winter air. The churchyard was beautiful, even in the dead season. The pine trees were coated with snow, beautifying the region. A lake occupied most of the space, but had frozen over during the snowy weather. She stepped upon glassy surface, closing her eyes, pretending to be in an arctic place. A winter wonderland.

But there was no comfort in paradise without the one person that made life worth living. Her eyes snapped open as acceptance finally flowed into her heart, through her veins, controlling her body. With a bright grin, she turned back towards the church, and then she heard _it_.

It was slight at first, slowly creeping upon the ice. She had stood still, frozen in place just as the solid water below her. Thin ice. In the blink of the eye, the lake had given out beneath her feet, dragging her under the lake's abyss. She clawed at the water though it was all in vain. All breath had been stolen from her body, and her joints had suddenly ceased to function.

She sank into the murky confined of water, unable to do anything. She stopped her struggle, and soon, she too saw black as the icy water filled her lungs. With one last hopeless stare to the broken surface, she whispered his name. A prayer; a benediction. The heavens opened up to her, but her voyage was halted.

"_Bella!_"

Lips found her own as the angel gave her a kiss, enticing her to join him at heaven's doors. She no longer felt light and weightless, but only cold. A violent shudder ran through her once more as the angel pressed his lips against hers. Soon after, she felt pressure upon her chest, compressing her in a strange way.

Bella coughed violently as life was returned to her body, water spewing from her mouth. Her chest burned, and yet her whole being felt like ice. Uncontrollable tremors shook her body. Staring bleary-eyed at her savior, she felt herself leaving and returning her body.

"Stay with me, Miss Swan," murmured the voice as he lifted her into his arms.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. Please, just listen to my voice," he responded severely.

She did listen to his voice. She would listen to him forever if that was what he wanted. Her memory had lost all energy, for the last thing she remembered was being carried away. Little spouts of concern and gasps ran through her mind, but the next time she opened her eyes, it was dark.

Bella stared around the room, confused, and warm. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes as she stared out of the window. The stars shimmered in the moonlit sky, cloudless. A fire burned, leaving a faint glow into the room. She heard a soft snore come from her bedside, and only then did Bella notice another person. He sat on a chair, his head drooped to his chin, sleeping.

Her face softened, but her head swarmed with questions. Had he been there the whole time? How long had she been asleep? A frown formed on her lips as she remembered Alice's wedding. She groaned in embarrassment and remorse at the thought of ruining her best friend's wedding day.

"Miss Swan?" She stared at him, shocked, as he lifted his head. Edward rubbed his eyes, a quiet yawn escaping his mouth. He smiled as he noticed that she was awake. "You do not know how relieved I am to see you open your eyes."

"How long have I been…?"

"Since this morning. The doctors were afraid that you might catch a nasty flu, or that you might have suffered from hypothermia."

She bit her lip. "You saved me."

"Yes, I did."

"You kissed me," Bella said, accusingly.

Edward could not help the smirk on his face as she spoke. "Technically, yes. It is called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It was the only thing that came to mind, for I knew that you ingested water," he said, fondly thinking of the past. "I knew Dr. Friedrich Maass' seminar was not a waste. He documented the first compression use on the human body."

"My head aches enough," she moaned. "Do not make it throb even more with your incessant droning."

"It seems you have not lost your wit."

"And it seems that you are as haughty as ever."

"Only for you, Miss Swan."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you for saving me, Sir Cullen."

"Think nothing of it," he scoffed. He leaned his body towards the bed, resting his head upon his hands. "What ever were you thinking? Did you not know the ice was thin?"

"We have a lake at our home, and every winter I would slide on the ice," Bella said. "How was I to know that the ice was not thick enough? Of course, it is inevitable. With my dashing luck…"

He chuckled at her statement, slowly reaching out to take her hand. His stare became sincere. "I honestly feel like I can breathe again, now that you are awake." Edward sighed, almost angry, as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "To think that I had almost lost you…"

"Shhh," she cooed, consoling Edward. "I am alive and well, Sir Cullen." She thought for a moment, grinning slightly. "Well, actually, you are the reason for my fall."

"What?" he asked, staring at her in disbelief. "How could that have possibly been my fault?"

"I got your letter," she explained. "A week ago, I read your letter."

"But I…"

"I did not find it until only a short time ago. Alice found the letter, actually, while we were packing our things. When I read each word…it felt…it felt as if everything had become clear. The moment I finished, I reread each and every word, hoping it was all a lie. To think that you were such a horrible man was easy enough, for I could heal within time. To only hear one side of the story, I made haste to hold judgment against you."

Edward stared, silently listening to her every word.

"But then I read the letter. Everything had become clearer. The ends did not justify the means, but I could not help but feeling horrible. I resented the words I spoke to you, and yet I was too stubborn to cry out for you or write you a letter. I was a fool; a tenacious and obstinate fool. You _lied _to me, Sir Cullen. I did not forgive you so easily because I do not like being deceived. If you had told me sooner, I would have understood, but the need you felt to keep that news from me was painful."

"I am sorry."

"I know," she said quietly. "You have said so many times. Let _me _apologize. I am sorry for treating you treating you so poorly. I falsely accused you of many things. I apologize for my actions, and for the harsh words I spoke to you."

"Oh, Miss Swan…you need not to apologize—"

"I really do." Bella clutched his hand fiercely, her eyes smoldering with remorse. "I made you seem so inhumane. I thought you were a hell-sent monstrosity, and yet I could not get you out of my head. You haunted my every thought. I knew deep inside that I did not hear the entire story, but as it has been said, ignorance is bliss. Please, Sir Cullen, forgive me."

"I forgive you," he said quickly. They remained in silence for only a few moments, until a saucy grin formed on Edward's lips. "Are you also sorry for that slap you bestowed upon me?"

Bella stared at Edward in shock, but caught on to his joking demeanor. "No, that is the one thing I am not sorry for. You can be quite the brat some time," she laughed.

He laughed as well, gazing at her lovingly. "So, do tell me why _your _fall was _my _fault."

She bit her lip again, almost hesitating at speaking what was on her mind. "Well…"

"Yes?"

"I had an epiphany. My heart was torn, and I could not help what I felt. I wanted to runaway—to see the world. I wanted to escape the troubles in my life, and I thought that if I left England, that I would heal quickly." She stared deeply into his eyes, finding the strength to do so. "But I was wrong. I knew that leaving would not solve one thing. I knew that you would constantly occupy my thoughts."

"And?"

"I have come to the conclusion that I love you, Edward."

He inhaled deeply, almost doubting what he was hearing. "Please tell me that this is not a dream."

She reached over, pinching his arm, noticing the small flinch. "No, you are indeed awake."

"My affections have not changed, and if so, the feelings have grown stronger." He grabbed both her hands within his, and sighed with pleasure. "I love you, Bella. With all of my heart and every fiber in my body, I love you. I cherish everything about you and would not change one thing."

"You speak as if you will perish tomorrow."

"Without you, I feel as if I could die," he said, a mockingly stern tone to his voice. "I suppose that you have no other choice than to become my wife."

"Now I must be dreaming." Bella leaning back against the bed, a peaceful look on her face. "I think I need another kiss of life."

Edward bent down, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was chaste, yet ardent with fervency. After a brief moment, he pulled back, noticing a small flush to her cheeks. "It seems as if you cannot live without me, too."

"I suppose that you have no other choice than to become my husband," she whispered boldly against his lips.

He gave her a brief kiss, and then pulled back. "I see no affliction in being wed to you."

"Nor I to you." Bella entwined her hand in his, smiling as Edward brushed his lips against her knuckles. "No affliction—only love."

-:-

Authoress Note: Hello all. Well, I am first off SORRY for not updating sooner. Finals were a major stress, I had family come over, and there were MANY complications. Bah. So much drama and what not. Second, I must thank each and every one of you for reviewing. I appreciate your comments—I am very appreciative to have such kind and patient reviewers. You people are honestly my inspiration. You do not know how happy I am to write for you guys.

Well, the next chapter will indeed be the last for **Love in Affliction**. Many of you have asked if I could do a sequel, but I cannot possibly think of another plotline. I think the story as a whole is a fine work. Thanks to all of you who have kept strong with me through big and small! Any questions, just PM me! Much love.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Read and Review

* * *

**Love in Affliction**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Beginning**

* * *

**June 19, 1896**

Elise stared upon her family's land of West Essex. The sun illuminated the vast expansion of hills, hit the waters of the lake, and brought upon a pleasant mood for the day. A gentle breeze caught the air, entrapping a few escaped curls from her chiffon within the battle. She sighed happily, allowing the ray to warm her skin.

"Mother would have a fit if she could see you now," Hannah said in a disapproving tone.

Nicholas laughed, grinned at his wife, and walked back into the manor. "Come now, Mrs. Dublin. Let her have some fun."

"But she well spot!" she protested angrily. "Who will have her then? Such blemishes are quite unattractive."

"Sister," Elise chimed, a smile still on her lips. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Thursday."

"What is the _date_?"

"The nineteenth of June. Are you referring to Mr. Edward Cullen's day of birth tomorrow?"

"My goodness, Hannah. Are you daft?" Elise growled. "Tomorrow is the day in which Edward and I are officially betrothed!"

The words felt especially vindictive on her lips. She did not have to worry about blemishes, nor the disapproval for her behavior. As far as she was concerned, marriage was a mere declaration and nothing more. Edward would not want much to do with her after the ceremony; she would be a free woman. The world was hers for the taking. It was amusing how things ended just as they once began.

It was written in the books for her. In their earlier years, Edward had been smitten with her. He doted on her every look and action. He would praise her intelligence and artistic skills. She returned the compliments like a proper young lady would. Her mind told her that she was in love with Edward, when in all truth; she was in love with what Edward could give her.

She was always taught to be nonattached. Affections and compassion were for the plebeians and commoners. Her mother, Lorraine Dervish, was a strict teacher when it came to the fine Machiavellian arts. She spoke to her daughters of deception and cunning. The past of Lorraine Dervish had been questionable. From the scandals in the court of France, to the gossips in London, the Countess had been known for her poison words. Bitter retribution ran deep within the veins of the women in her family. Long forgotten history would never be diminished.

And so the curse of wickedness followed. It would seem unfathomable how a single person could truly be heinous. The venom in her heart only seemed to fuel the maddening power. Elise snorted at the thought of her dense and passionate sister. In her opinion, she was an utter fool. She would amount to no more than a child bearer.

Control would be hers. Power would be undeniable. Elise drowned happily on the thought of being a Viscountess. Money. Supremacy. Nobility. Satisfaction oozed from her presence at the thought of _her _happy ending. After all, that was all that mattered. She took enjoyment out of Edward's misery. The villain had triumphed once more.

It was as if she were playing a strategic round of chess; the sport of a man. Of course it was only fit that she played the king to her opponent. One by one she manipulated the pieces, or in her case—_people_—to her advantage. Slowly, the weakest links had fallen victim like a sacrificial lamb. The guards—the _Cullen_ and _McCarty _family—were caught in their mystification. They too had been subjected to her maniacal web of lies. Finally, the queen—Edward's _Bella_—was taken away. Everyone closest to the king of the opposing side—_Edward_—had vanished.

He was all alone.

"Game over," she whispered.

"I swear!" Hannah said shrilly, glaring at her sister. "Do you ignore me on purpose?!"

"It is not that hard to drone out the voice of a banshee."

"I suppose you do not want your letter the."

Elise turned sharply to her sister. "Who is it from?"

"The Cullen family."

"Ah. I assume it is a letter to congratulate and invite. Lady Cullen will want to start the wedding preparations soon." Though as she read the letter, her voice faded into an incoherent mumble. The letter's words suddenly dawned on her face in horror as truth washed over Elise. Her lips quivered with anger as livid tears streamed down her face.

"Sister?"

"No…"

"What is the matter?"

"_No!_" she exclaimed in a vicious murmur. Her eyes glazed over with lifelessness, and her body began to sway with shock.

"Elise!" Hannah cried, holding on to her sister. "Tell me at once!"

She turned to her sister, the hollowness still in her eyes. It seemed as though there had been one last medaling pawn in the game. The queen had returned to her king, and in one simple move, Elise had been beaten. It was over. She had no where to go—no where to move.

"I swear, if you do not speak, I will fetch for the salts!"

Elise shook her head. Her dreams had blurred before her eyes, and suddenly it was as if she had gone blind. "Check mate," she choked out, falling to the floor in defeat

* * *

Edward stepped out of the carriage, holding his hand out to help Bella. He smiled as her hair swung freely down her back, slightly tousled by the wind. After months of concealment and traveling, they were finally in their homeland. England seemed to have suffocated the two of them, so the two decided on short visits to Italy, Spain, and even America. Bella was especially awed at the freedom New York held.

"Are you tired, love?" he asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She stared warmly into his eyes. "Just a bit, but I am actually glad to be here. I did miss Alice very much. I hope she is not angry with me."

"Oh, knowing her, she will throw a fit. Do not worry. You will not have to suffer on your own." He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "I will have to endure the wrath of aunt Esme, Rosalie, _and _Alice."

"Perhaps you should have left a more thorough note."

"Perhaps you should have _left _a note."

"Alice knew that I was to go to America directly after the wedding." She bit her lip gently as they strolled down the path to the manor. "I hope she is not too angry. Are you sure that they are in?"

"Jasper does not have any business to attend until the autumn. I know that he enjoys summer air in the country." Edward appraised the manor and landscape with approval. As they reached the entrance, a servant gave a short bow in acknowledgment.

"Good day, Lord Cullen. It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has. Is my cousin in at the moment?"

"They have arrived only hours ago. Should I announce that you and Miss…"

"…Swan," Edward said, amused at the words he had spoken. "And, no. I would like to give my cousin a nice surprise."

"Very well. Good day, Lord Cullen. Miss Swan."

Bella followed Edward as he walked into the manor. She gasped at the beauty, and the finery of the lavish home. Portraits and sculptures graced the home, giving a certain warmth to the air.

"Look at you. You are like a child entering a sweet shop," Edward teased with a grin on his face.

Ignoring his words, Bella continued to stare in awe. "It is so beautiful."

He sniffed, feigning jealousy. "I am hurt."

"Good. Your ego was much too large for my fancy."

"Ouch." He chuckled, but put a finger to his lips as they approached a parlor. He lightly pressed his ear to the door.

"Today is the day," Jasper said, disdain apparent in his voice. "I cannot believe he gave up. How very disappointing."

"Happy birthday, Edward." Alice murmured sadly, nodding in agreement.

Unable to take the melancholy aroma, Edward pushed the door open, pulling Bella beside him to follow. "Actually, my birthday is not until tomorrow, but I thank you."

The look on Alice and Jasper's faces were unforgettable. Their eyes widened with sheer and utter shock, while their mouths slightly parted.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Bella taunted, smiling at her friends.

In a minute's time, after recovering from shock, Jasper held Edward in a fierce grip. "Explain, cousin."

"What is there to explain?"

"Hm. Let us see. You _leave _for five months without any contact to your family or friends, and today you appear with Miss Swan—by the way, good day to you—and you do not deem that a good enough reason to explain"

Edward bore an impish grin. "Well, I suppose I do have _some _explaining."

Alice pursed her lips, attempting to stop the tears stinging in her eyes. She glared at Edward, and in a sudden impulse, she smacked him over the head. "You, _idiot_!" she cried. "_Now, _you decide to pursue Bella? _Now, _when the betrothal is to be activated! How could you be so thoughtless! You are a bleeding fool—"

"Dear, you must calm down. Think of the baby," Jasper said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Edward and Bella stared at Alice's stomach, staring at the bump for the first time. "You are with child?"

"Yes," she snapped, still unforgiving. "That is beside the point. How _dare _you—"

Noticing the look Edward gave him, Jasper spoke up. "I have some business to discuss with you."

Alice growled. "I am not finished!" But they ignored the pregnant woman, leaving her alone with Bella. She huffed irritably, turning her fury to her friend. "You will leave me as well?"

"No," she replied quietly.

"It would not surprise me. You ran off after my wedding without a goodbye; without any letters." Alice's face contorted with pain, her face crumpling. "Does our friendship mean _nothing_?"

"Oh, Alice." Bella walked to her friend's side, hugging her closely. "Our friendship means the world to me. You are my dearest friend. I am deeply sorry that I left without notice."

"I still do not forgive you," she muttered, wiping the tears away. "So, how did Edward find you? I am sure that your reunion in America was not a simple twist of fate."

"You are right. It was not a coincidence."

"And?"

"Well, the two of us promised to not tell a soul." She stared at the sour expression upon Alice's face and sighed. "Oh…Edward will be cross with me for telling you without him. He is probably telling Jasper as we speak—I would not put it past him."

"Quit your prattling, Bella!" Alice furrowed her eyebrows, placing her hands upon her hips. "Do you _know _what I have endured? Morning ailment. Aches. Pain. Moodiness. Fatigue!"

She put a hand to her mouth to abstain the laughter that tickled her throat. "I know of such maladies."

"No more games. Please."

"If you must know, Edward and I reconciled the day of your wedding."

"Oh _really_?" Alice muttered sarcastically. "I am not thick, Bella."

"My, my. When have you become condescending?"

"I have the right to be. You see, my supposed _friend _left me behind."

Bella sighed helplessly, crossing her arms. "I apologize for leaving. I apologize for not being here to celebrate your pregnancy—" and then her eyes brightened with excitement as something dawned on her. "Oh! I _know _what I can do."

Alice snorted.

"No, really! I have not told a soul. Not even Edward knows. You will be the first!"

After a moment of speculation, Alice sniffed. "Out with it, then."

"This may seem a bit shocking, but when I told you that I know of the sickness you have been enduring, it was not a lie."

"Come again?"

"I am not positively sure about it, but—" she bit her lip gently, hesitant, and blurted out, "I think I am pregnant!"

Alice stared blankly at her friend, unfazed. "That is a pitiful jest. Not only is that not funny, but it is a poor attempt of seeking forgiveness."

"I do not jest."

She looked at Bella closely, but found only sincerity. "You are serious?"

"Yes."

"Bella! How could you do that to yourself? Oh, I will _murder _Edward. How dare he! And _you_! Pregnancy before marriage—think of the scandal. Miss Dervish will certainly cause more mayhem. That bleeding cow!"

"Alice—" she laughed.

"This is not funny!" Her eyes widened with horror. "You are the other woman—a _mistress_—and all is too late…"

"Alice! Breathe." Bella continued in her fit of giggles, amused by her friend's hysterics. "I am nothing of the sort."

"You are with child out of wedlock!"

"No, I am not."

A half a second passed before Bella's words seeped into Alice's mind. She gasped, her face turning grim. "No…"

"Forgive me?" she winced, awaiting the inevitable tirade.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Or should I say—_Cullen_—I cannot believe this! You _leave _without notice for five months, you are away for the announcement of my pregnancy, and you go and do _this _to me?!"

"It is nothing. Really."

"You eloped!" she yelled, a pout forming on her lips. "That hurts, Bella."

"In my defense, it was Edward's idea. We had a deadline. I'm sure you understand, Alice."

"I do not care." She paced around the room, formulating a plan in her head. With a smile, she advanced towards the door. "You do know what this means."

"What?" Bella asked, wearily.

"You are going to be married the following week, and I will make sure it is done properly. I do not want any complaints either."

"And here I thought you did not think much of scandal and etiquette." Bella sighed, walking after the brunette. "Where are you going?"

"_We _are going to London. There is shopping to be done. Weddings. Children. Splendid!"

"Hell hath no fury than an Alice's scorn."

Alice laughed, marching down the halls of her manor. "Jasper!"

Both Edward and Jasper appeared around the corner, finishing their conversation. Jasper shot Bella a brief smile. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

She narrowed her eyes towards Edward.

"No lectures. I know you told Lady Alice Cullen, too."

"More than you know," Alice teased, her mood increasing by the minute. She then turned to Jasper and beamed. "Call for the carriage. We are to go to the city."

Jasper shrugged in compliance. "Will you join us as well?" he asked, staring at his cousin.

"We shall meet the two of you Uncle Carlisle's manor." Edward escorted his wife from the home, holding her close.

"That was a short visit."

"Pleasant, nonetheless."

"I rather enjoy spending time with you. I learn something new each minute I spend in your presence. Today I have learned that Edward Cullen is a gossip."

Her smirked, wrapped an arm around her waist, and chuckled. "Now, now, my blasphemous wife. Think of what society would say—calling your husband by his first name!"

"I learned such brazenness from Alice." She pursed her lips. "And it can get quite confusing. I suppose we are all Cullens now."

"And it was not easy," he muttered under his breath.

"The greatest accomplishments in life are never easy."

"How very true."

Bella entered their carriage, and turned to Edward, a blithe smile upon her lips. "I am happy to be home. I missed England."

"And I, too." He tilted his head, observing Bella. "Are you at ease to travel?"

"I am a bit puckish. Why do you ask?"

"You have been ill every morning since we returned."

"Perhaps London will do me well." She stared out of the window, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

Edward bore an amused expression. "So, why the sudden impulse to leave the country?" he asked.

"Alice has decided that we need a proper wedding. With a wedding comes shopping. I swear—her gluttony is her deepest of sins."

"It is in vain to be severe with Lady Alice Cullen." His eyes danced with mirth as he continued the conversation. "I suppose you shall shop for the baby as well."

"I am sure Alice has purchased the necessities for her child."

"Bella," Edward said, shaking his head. "Are you so fatigued as to forget our child?"

"_What_?!" She exclaimed, astonished. "How did you—"

"Honestly, dear, you are an open-book." He pressed his lips against hers, smiling. His hand entwined with hers as the other caressed her stomach. "She will be beautiful like her mother."

"She? How do you know that it is not a boy?"

"Believe me when I say this: the world is not ready for our son, especially when I am the father. The little monster will be an arrogant thing. Handsome, of course. Charming…the epitome of what I am."

"Not if I can help it," she laughed, dwelling in her thoughts. "This feeling…it is strange. Having a child…"

"Are you afraid, love?"

"No. I am anything but frightened. I have you." Bella stared out of the window, pondering. "I have matured, and yet I feel like a child. This feeling…emotion…it is the opposite of what my mother has told me."

"And what is that?"

"She told me the moment she was married and had children, her life had ended."

"Absurd," Edward scoffed. His emerald eyes softened into a liquid green, smoldering with love. He took her other hand within his as if to never let go. "It is only the beginning, Bella.

-:-Fin-:-

* * *

**Authoress Note: **That is the end of my tale. I wanted to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate your wonderful comments. I have gained inspiration and motivation through each and every one of you. Your reviews made it possible for me to review (even you lurkers! You know who you are.) I have a few things to address:

This story is not based on _Pride and Prejudice_. I think there is a misconception. _Pride and Prejudice _was written by a wonderfully talented young woman. To compare my story to Miss Austen's is unforgivable. I could possess even an inch of her talent, I would be thrilled.

On the previous note, I have good news. Some of you may know that **Love in Affliction **is actually a novel I wrote a while back. Well, after getting the inspiration to add a few chapters and such, I spoke with some publishers. **Love in Affliction **may actually be a novel. Of course my characters are different, and some of the scenes are more detailed and edited. So far, things are looking good.

On a final note, I have outtakes and lost chapters for **Love in Affliction**. I was thinking about doing a separate story posting the lost chapters and such. If you are interested, I should come out with a few outtakes soon. Also, if you have any requests (things you wanted to see but weren't in **Love in Affliction**) let me know. I may just write the scene especially for you.

Thank you for the support. Much love.


End file.
